


New Game Minus

by geargoblin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dangan Ronpa IF - Bad Ending, Different Survivors, F/M, New Motives, new murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geargoblin/pseuds/geargoblin
Summary: Mukuro loses her fight against Junko in Dangan Ronpa IF and has to participate in the killing game as herself with no memories of her talent, her time spent at Hope's Peak, or Junko. Junko also ends up changing the motives in the game to keep things interesting for herself and the audience watching.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 46
Kudos: 108





	1. Walking into Despair

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple chapters are essentially the prologue of the first game with some minor changes. This is because I want to stick as close to the canon's characterization as possible, as well as practice telling this story without the use of any visuals. Things will start to diverge once the first motive is revealed. Until then I ask you to bear with me as I work to get the set-up for the story out of the way. You can expect the prologue to update at a fast pace due to most of it being taken from the game itself.
> 
> While this is based off of the concept of Mukuro failing to win against Junko in Dangan Ronpa IF the story is still told in Makoto's perspective in order to line up more closely to Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and feel like a New Game experience. The character is also referred to as having their "Ultimate" talents instead of their "Super High School Level" talents and use their first names mainly because I played through the games in English and I don't want to butcher the Japanese honorifics.

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It’s like the school stands at the center of the entire world. Hope's Peak Academy…It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government funded school of privilege.

They say that if you come here and manage to graduate. you’ll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition it sends the cream of the crop into the workforce every year. It was built to raise  **hope** in the nation’s future. Which makes  **Hope’s Peak** a pretty fitting name.

There are two things you need in order to attend this school… One, you need to already be attending highschool. Two, you need to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student can enroll here. The only way in is if you are scouted by the school itself.

And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with the ultimate students...was me.

Makoto: Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Makoto Naegi.

As you can probably tell, I’m nothing more than a hopelessly average high school student. Average on the outside, average on the inside. I really don’t have much going for me when it comes to grades, special abilities, even personality. I mean yeah, I have hobbies and stuff I like to do, but it’s not like I’m a physic or mutant or whatever. Like, if you ask me what my favorite song was, or favorite movie or TV show...They’d all be whatever is particularly popular at that given moment. Even among the average, I’m completely average. So I can’t say I’m your “everyday hero” type. That’s just who I am.

Anyway, I figure it’s always good to introduce yourself right off the bat. But you know, if I had any kind of “strong point,” so to speak… I’d say I’m a little more gung-ho than other people. I mean I’m completely ordinary, but still… Here I am standing in front of the anything but ordinary Hope’s Peak Academy.

Makoto: I still can’t believe I’m standing here. I wonder if someone like me can survive in a place like this…

It’s got this overwhelming presence...like it’s trying to swallow me whole. But it’s no wonder I feel that way. What you have to understand is… Well let me tell you about the “ **preparation** ” I did last night to get ready for today.

Hope’s Peak only invites those who are the truly elite in their field. It’s such a popular topic, there are threads online dedicated to talking about the school's attendees. So to prepare I looked up some of those threads. And all I saw was talk about “ **Ultimate** ” students, who were way beyond your average high schooler.

For example, one incoming student is the “ **Ultimate Pop Sensation** .” I guess she’s a high school girl who’s also the lead singer for a pop group famous all over the country. There’s also the “ **Ultimate Baseball Star** .” He was the cleanup hitter for the national high school champs. Pro teams already have their eyes on him. Then there’s the “ **Ultimate Martial Artist** .” She’s won countless tournaments with her skills and has earned the title of strongest human in the world. Oh and they mentioned the “ **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader** ” too. The scary thing is, he’s the de facto leader of every biker gang in Japan. Gangs everywhere love the guy. 

On top of that there is the Ultimate Moral Compass, the Ultimate Fanfic creator, the Ultimate Gambler, The Ultimate Swimming Pro, The Ultimate Programmer, The Ultimate Clairvoyant, and then some… Reading that made me feel how totally powerless I was. It was the country’s finest, top to bottom. I felt like a tame little house cat who’d wandered into a pride full of lions.

But still there was something that I couldn’t stop thinking about. You see there were a few students that I couldn’t find any info on no matter where I looked. With all these “ultimate” students, I’m the only one without any kind of worthwhile talent. But then, what about those other new students who didn’t seem to pop up anywhere?

Makoto: Could they just be average students like me, without any talent or anything?

That thought was kind of encouraging. I mean, I know I don’t have much in the way of personality. But beyond that there is an even bigger issue… How did such an unbelievably average student like me get picked to come to this “ultimate” high school? I mean, I guess there *is* a reason… You just have to take one glance at the acceptance letter they sent me to see why.

“We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join as the  **Ultimate Lucky Student** .”

They spelled it out plain as day---I got invited by pure luck. Honestly I probably would have been better off just declining their offer. But after hearing how graduating was a “ **guarantee for success** ” later in life, I just couldn’t say no.

But then actually standing there in front of the school… I started to feel lost, like I didn’t belong there. I could feel myself losing my nerve.

Makoto: But still...I can’t just stand in front of the gate forever…

Frozen in place, murmuring to myself, I looked down at the acceptance letter clutched in my hand. It said there would be a meeting for all incoming students in the  **main hall at 8 a.m.** The meeting still isn’t for a little while, but…

Makoto: I should probably just head in. Yeah… Yeah let’s do this!

I gathered up my determination and tried to act like I’d done this a million times before. And I took my main step toward the main hall…

Makoto: This is where we are supposed to meet, right? I guess I’m the first one here.

There’s a really elegant clock over in the corner. It says it’s 7:10 a.m. The meeting doesn’t start until 8 o’clock. So there’s still a full 50 minutes left. It makes sense nobody else would be here yet…

Makoto: I was so wound up I got here way too early.

I have plenty of time before the meeting. Just standing around waiting isn’t exactly… I should take a look around the school. Maybe that will help me calm down a little.

Makoto: I *am* a student here now, so there shouldn’t be any problem with me having a look around, right?

It will help me kill some time if nothing else. Trying to play it cool, I took my first step into Hope’s Peak Academy. It was also my first step toward starting a new life at a new school… At least that was what I was hoping for.

Makoto: What the-

But the instant I stepped forward...my view became warped, twisted. It was like some kind of delusion, melting away and mixing together into something else.

Spinning, mixing, melting away, then spinning again…

And the next moment…

Everything went black.

That was how it all began… and how life as I knew it came to an end. At that point I should have realized… The reason that I was invited to Hope’s Peak Academy wasn’t because I had  **ultimate good luck** . It was so I could experience  **ultimate despair** ...


	2. Introductions

Makoto: …

…

…

...Nng?

Wh-What...? Where am I?

I woke up with my head resting on a hard wooden desk. My body feels ... heavy. It’s pretty normal for me to zonk off in the middle of some boring class or whatever, but...what was I doing here asleep just now? This isn’t a classroom I’ve ever been in before.

Makoto: What the heck is going on...?

I noticed that there’s something on the desk I was sleeping on… besides the puddle of drool I left.

Makoto: an orientation guide…? It’s some kind of cheap-looking pamphlet. And there’s something handwritten on it…

“The next semester is about to start. Starting today this school will be your entire world.”

Makoto: What the hell? Is this someone’s idea of a joke?

A quick glance around the classroom reveals a security camera. It’s a dangerous world we live in. I guess they have these to keep weirdos from wandering in. There’s also a clock reading 8 a.m. 

Makoto: Jeez I can’t believe it’s 8 o’clock, it was just after 7 when I first got here. Has it really been an hour since then...?

What the heck…?

There are metal plates bolted onto the walls where windows should be. And if I were to knock on it…

*Bang bang*

Makoto: Yep definitely metal. Thick too. Very solid.

Wait, that's not what matters here. More importantly, why are there metal plates bolted onto windows?

Makoto: Okay, so what might have happened is…

I got myself so wound up, I passed out in the main hall. And then somebody carried me here…? If that’s true that must mean… that this is a classroom inside Hope’s Peak.

Makoto: But then if *that’s* true…

That just raises more questions. This is all really strange. I mean, those metal plates covering the windows… It’s like a prison or something. None of this makes any sense.

Makoto:  I should probably head back to the main hall. It’s already past the meeting time. 

There might be other students there now.

I walk into a purple hallway with a checkered floor pattern. It appears the classroom I woke up in is classroom 1-A.

Makoto: Jeez... this hallway is kinda weird, too.

This is getting stranger by the second. I honestly have no idea what’s going on. 

As I make my way to the main hall the walls around me start to change from purple to green and I notice a room with a bright red door and another with a sign indicating that it is some kind of school store. 

By the time I made it back to the main hall… everyone else was already there.

??? Woah, hey! another new kid?

Makoto: Huh? Then you guys are all…?

??? Yeah… We’re all new here. Today’s supposed to be our first day of class.

??? So counting him, that makes fifthteen. Seems like a good cut-off point, but I wonder if this is everyone…

Standing before me were the “ **Ultimate Students”** that had been hand-picked by the school. I looked around at everyone who’d gathered there, taking in their faces one at a time. Maybe I was just imagining it, but I swear I could feel an aura coming from each of them… 

Makoto: Um… how’s it going? My name’s Makoto Naegi. Sorry I’m late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden I was just… asleep.

??? Woah, you too?

??? Things are just getting curiouser and curiouser…

??? So strange… I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!

Makoto: Um… what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what is going on right now.

??? Just a moment! There is something else we must address!

Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware that the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp!

To be late on your first day is unacceptable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!

??? I believe this situation can allow an exception.

??? Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don’t we just go around and introduce ourselves?

??? The hell!? Now is no time for friggin’ introductions!

??? Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here.

I mean how are we even supposed to be able to talk to each other if we do not know each other’s names?

??? That’s a good point…

??? Okay, so let’s get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?

I’m still totally lost, but I think it’s best to just focus on getting to know each other for now. So I guess this is as good a chance as I’m going to get. I already looked everyone up on that Hope’s Peak Academy thread online, but… I still don’t know what kind of people they actually are. Time to find out…

  
  
  


The first person I introduce myself to is the person who I recognized the most. She was in a standard school uniform and had straight blue hair that matched her eyes and extended past her shoulders.

Sayaka: Hi, I’m Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you!

The way she moves is absolutely mesmerizing. And that pleasant scent I can’t quite place...Sayaka Maizono ...When I saw her name in the thread list, frankly I was pretty surprised. She’s in a pop group famous all around the country. In fact she’s their lead singer… As the  **Ultimate Pop Sensation** she is in high demand to appear on TV and magazines everywhere. But actually that’s not the only reason I was so surprised to find out she’d be going to this school. I’m sure she doesn’t remember but… Well, never mind. No matter how you slice it, she’s really beautiful. Almost like a doll or something…

Sayaka: I’m not a doll, you know. I’m alive!

Makoto: Huh? Did you hear me!?

Sayaka:  I’m psychic.

Makoto. Huh?

Sayaka: Kidding! I just have really good intuition.

She’s a sharp one…

Sayaka: Huh? Hey, by any chance…?

Makoto: Now what?

Sayaka:  ...Yeah, it must be. I’m sure of it. Hey, Makoto did-

???: Jeez, you guys! How long do you plan to waste our valuable time with this ridiculous back and forth!?

Sayaka: S-Sorry. Just got carried away, I guess…

???: Self-introductions are for introducing yourself, not bumbling through a bunch of idle chit-chat!

Sayaka: Y-You’re right. Sorry, Makoto… We can talk about this later.

It sounded like Sayaka had something she really wanted to say. But it’s not like we’ll never see each other again. Like she said, we can talk later.

I decided to introduce myself to the guy who interrupted us next. He was wearing a white school uniform with a red strap on his left arm that matched the red in his eyes. He also had black hair cut incredibly short and eyebrows that took up a significant portion of his face.

Kiyotaka: I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! Let’s work together on our educational crusade!

So that’s Kiyotaka. According to what I saw about him on that thread… He went to a famous private school and won top honors every year. He’s basically a flawless honor’s student… He’s also known for the work he’s done with his community’s Public Morals Committee. They say he respects rules above all else, earning him the title of  **Ultimate Moral Compass** .

Taka: Anyway, you can call me Taka. You said your name was Makoto Naegi, right?

That’s a good name, a strong name! You should thank your parents for giving you such an excellent name.

And to keep that name from losing its strong value, you must devote yourself every single day.

Life is worth putting every ounce of effort into it! Right? Right!

This guy is...kind of annoying.

After listening to Taka’s speech I decided to introduce myself to a girl in a brown uniform wearing glasses with large lenses and brown hair tied in long braids that hung long enough to reach her legs.

Toko: N-Not that you’ll remember my n-name anyway, but… I’m T-Toko… Toko Fukawa.

Yeah, she wrote a novel when she was ten that got everyone talking and launched her literary career. Then two years ago she released “So lingers the Ocean,” a love story said to be her masterpiece. The book was so popular with women that fishermen quickly shot to the top of every “Hottest Men” poll. Despite her age she’s won countless literary prizes and all her books are instant best-sellers. Which is why she has become known as the  **Ultimate Writing Prodigy** . What else would you call such a young and talented author? But I figured she would be a lovey-dovey type, what with her master piece being a romance and all…

Toko: …

Wh-What? It’s not polite to stare, you know

Stop staring at me like I’m some filthy creature!

Makoto: F-Filthy creature? No, I just thought---

Toko: I-I know what you “just” thought…!

You just thought you’ve n-never seen such an ugly woman. You just thought it was sooo funny…!

Makoto: N-No, that’s not what I was thinking at all…

Toko: Don’t bother trying to l-lie to me!

I know it’s true. Otherwise, you… I know you can’t stop looking at me!

Wh-Whatever, I don’t really care. I’m used to it…

Wow, talk about an inferiority complex. I was waaay off about what a successful author would be like…

After listening to Toko’s self depreciation, I went to talk to a person who had a head covered in orange hair and piercings. He was writing a white jacket and a T-shirt with a flame design on it.

Leon: Yo! The name’s Leon Kuwata. What’s up?

I recognize that name… He played for the national high school champs as their cleanup hitter. The  **Ultimate Baseball Star** … And that superb athletic specimen is… 

Makoto: You? Seriously!?

Leon: Huh? What’s wrong?

Makoto: N-Nothing, I’m just... surprised. I figured with you being the ultimate baseball star and all…

Leon: What, were you expecting some kid with a shaved head?

Makoto: Shaved head...? No, I was just expecting more of a, you know, sporty-looking traditional baseball player type.

I mean, when I found that article and picture of you online, that’s how you looked then.

Leon: What!? Aw man, you found that picture of me playing baseball? Seriously!? I hate that picture!

This is not cool. This is SO not cool… Seriously, I am like, mega embarrassed right now.

I didn’t have a choice, okay? Shaving your head like that is part of national championship regulations!

But now I refuse to cut my hair. And I’m not going to dye it back to normal, either!

Actually, can I be totally honest with you?

I don’t like baseball. Like, at all. I’ve never gone to a single practice.

He’s never practiced and he was his team’s star player? He’s some kind of prodigy…

Leon: And as soon as I got accepted here, I quit baseball for good! I have my own dream for the future!

Makoto: A dream… for the future?

Leon: My only path in life is getting into music! You can feel that star-quality aura I have, right?

I’m gonna be a singer, so all I need is a songwriter and someone on guitar, and we’re set!

This new version of me that’s chasing after my dream is, like... super cool to the max!

I can’t believe what I’m hearing. I never imagined I’d hear something like that from a baseball all-star…

After I finished listening to Leon’s dream I made my way to a person who could probably be best described as round. He wore a grey jacket, a white collared shirt, and an orange tie and back-pack. He also had a small pair of glasses and black hair to accumulated into a single small spike on the top of his head.

Hifumi: I...am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want to call be by my nickname, “The Alpha and the Omega!” I don’t mind.

By the way, how much do you know about the world of 2-D art?

Makoto: World of... 2-D?

Hifumi: Well in that world, I am well known and supremely regarded as the **Ultimate Fanfic Creator**.

I once sold 10,000 copies of one of my fan comics at a school festival. The event has passed into legend…

Some of them didn’t get it, of course, saying that I “tainted” the event. How stupid can you be!?

That’s too bad about them. But selling 10,000 copies like that is definitely pretty remarkable.

Hifumi: The words of such idiots mean nothing to me. I am like Van Gogh--utterly unappreciated in my time.

I am a soldier, serving night and day to destroy all mindless preconceptions about fanfiction.

I’m sure if you were to observe my work, Mr. Naegi, you would comprehend its greatness immediately.

For my work is filled with deepest meaning…

Makoto: What...what kind of meaning?

Hifumi: It’s about embracing our basest urges…

I don’t think I want to comprehend it…

The following person was pretty tall, had a black jacket and orange hair that extended a surprising distance in front of him.

Mondo: Name’s Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin’ meetcha.

Mondo Owada, huh? Which means… He’s the current leader of the largest biker gang in Japan. He’s earned respect, even awe, from every gang in the country. He’s the  **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader** .

Makoto: …

Umm… Nice to meet you, too.

Mondo: Hell, yeah.

I’d better be careful around him. One wrong word and I could wake up at the bottom of the sea…

After my short exchange with Mondo, I proceed to make my way to the next person in the group. She has long silver hair that’s tinted purple with one side in a braid. She’s wearing a dark purple suit with an orange tie. I couldn’t find any information about her online. Who is she?

???: …

Makoto: …

???: ...

Makoto: Um… Can I ask your name?

Kyoko: …

My name is... Kyoko Kirigiri.

…

She’s pretty tight lipped, huh? Oh but you know… Her name didn’t appear anywhere in that Hope’s Peak Academy thread. And I did see that there were students like me… Ones that didn’t have any real identity or presence. Could this girl be one of them…?

Makoto: Um, so… what are you doing at this school?

Kyoko: What’s that supposed to mean?

Makoto: No, I just meant… getting invited here means you’re some kind of “ultimate” something, right?

So what ultimate something are you?

Kyoko: …

Why should I tell you?

Makoto: Huh...?

Well I guess you don’t have to tell me.

Kyoko: No, I *don’t* have to tell you. So I’m not going to.

Nothing about her showed up online, so I was thinking maybe she got picked by chance like me, but…

Kyoko: …

Her face is like an iron mask. If she doesn’t want to tell me anything, no point in asking.

After talking to Kyoko I decided to introduce myself to the other person I didn’t recognize from the online thread. She had straight black hair with bangs that just barely stretched past the height of her chin and she had a face full of freckles. She also wore a white school uniform with a brown skirt and matching leather gloves. I wonder what her talent is…?

Mukuro: Hello I am Mukuro Ikusaba… What’s your name again?

Makoto: Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you.

Mukuro: ...

...Nice to meet you, too.

Was she lost in thought? I guess that makes sense considering our strange situation.

Makoto: Um, if you don’t mind me asking… What is your ultimate talent?

Mukuro: My what…?

Makoto: Your ultimate talent. Everyone here came to the school because they were the best at something. I’m the Ultimate lucky student for example because I won a lottery to get accepted here.

Mukuro: …

Makoto: Ah! Y-you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just curious.

Mukuro: No, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you… I just don’t remember what it is myself.

Makoto: You don’t remember your talent...?

Mukuro: ...maybe it has something to do with this strange situation. If you would like, I’ll tell you when I remember.

Makoto: Alright, but don’t push yourself. Let’s focus on our current situation for now. I’m sure you’ll remember in time.

For a person like her to forget her ultimate talent. I wonder what she’s been through. As I begin to make my exit I hear her softly call out to me.

Mukuro: Thank you for understanding.

Makoto: No problem.

I give her a small smile and make my way to the next person I need to introduce myself to, a short girl in a green dress with brown hair and brown eyes.

Chihiro: Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Chihiro Fujisaki…

Sorry, I get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this…

Anyway, I hope we can get along…

Makoto: Same here. Nice to meet you.

Chihiro: ...Huh?

Maybe it’s just my imagination, but… have we met before?

Makoto: Um, I don’t think so. We just met for the first time. Which is why I said “nice to meet you.”

Chihiro: Oh, yeah. Good point. Sorry…

Makoto: Y-You don’t have to apologise for that.

Chihiro: Oh, yeah…

Chihiro Fujisaki is known for all the cutting-edge programs she’s created. She’s the  **Ultimate Programmer** . She’s also got that timid little bunny type thing going, which has endeared her to her legion of fans.

Chihiro: Hey, so listen…

I-I’m really sorry.

Makoto: Huh? What are you apologizing for now?

Chihiro: Well, just cuz…you seem upset. You must be mad at me, right?

Makoto: No, not at all! I was just lost in thought about something.

Chihiro: Huh? Lost in thought…?

Makoto: Yeah! It had nothing to do with me being upset or anything.

Chihiro: Oh, that’s good. I was afraid maybe you didn’t like me.

Hehe… I’m glad!

...I’m starting to understand why her fans are so into her…

After talking to Chihiro I go on to introduce myself to a girl with a swirl of brown hair, a red track suit, and a pair of gym shorts.

Aoi: Heya! I’m Aoi Asahina! But my friends just call me Hina. ‘Sup?

Aoi Asahina… She’s been breaking records in every competition she’s been in since elementary school. She’s even been chosen as an upcoming Olympic cadet. She is, without a doubt, the  **Ultimate Swimming Pro** . The combination of her ability, appearance, and, um… proportions has been widely discussed online…

Hina: So uh… what was your name again? Sorry, totally forgot!

Makoto: Makoto Naegi.

Hina: Oh yeah, I knew it was something like that!

Makoto: No, not “something” like that. It *is* that…

Hina: Sure, sure, got it! Here, I’ll hammer it into my brain right now!

Makoto...Naegi… Makoto...Naegi…

She just kept repeating my name and moving her finger across her palm like she was writing something…

Makoto: What are you doing?

Hina: You don’t know? If you wanna remember someone’s name, you gotta write it on your hand three times!

Makoto: I’ve never heard of that before in my life…

Hina: Hey, by the way… how do you spell your last name?

Makoto: you spell it exactly as it sounds.

Hina: Umm…

…

Well, I have no idea. Hahaha! I’ll just figure it out later and write it down. Anyway, 

glad to meet ya!

Makoto: S-sure, same here…

Well, one thing I learned is she’s totally easygoing and bursting with energy.

After watching Hina attempt to write my name in her hand I make my way over to a large imposing figure with bandages around their arms. They are wearing what looks to be a school uniform with the sleeves torn off and had white hair sprouting from their head, reaching to their lower back. The veins twitching on their body is almost as noticeable as their scars. 

Sakura: I am Sakura Ogami.

Oh geez, I almost asked her if she was a guy… The day I say that out loud is the day I turn into a human meatball… But now I remember. She competed in martial arts tournaments in America and won, despite being a girl. She’s the  **Ultimate Martial Artist** . She’s fought in over 400 matches, and never lost a single one. The thread also said a bit about her. Some call her  **Ogre;** some even think she’s the closest known relative to the primates--The famed missing link. “Any incoming Hope’s Peak students who are reading this, let me warn you right now...If you value your life, avoid her at all costs.” Standing in front of her right now, I don’t think they were exaggerating about that…

Sakura:  Hey, you.

Makoto: Huh? Y-Yes!?

I snapped to attention without even realizing it. Then she started to poke and proud at my body…

Makoto: Um...What are you…?

Sakura: Muscular quality and quantity is right around that of an extremely ordinary high school student…

Hmph. What a shame. You’re not at all fit to act as my training partner.

I’m not sure that’s such a shame for me…

With Sakura’s inspection done I make my way over to a boy in a suit with white framed glasses and blond hair.

Byakuya: Name’s Byakuya Togami.

Makoto: Hi, uh...nice to meet you.

Byakuya: …

That’s the most half-assed introduction I’ve ever heard… But there isn’t really anything I can do about it. Even among the ultimate students, this one is special. Byakuya Togami...He’s the heir apparent of his family’s massive financial conglomerate. He’s already started managing business operations, and his own personal assets are, well, vast. His title of  **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** is completely accurate. He’s the definition of “exceptional.” That’s everything I learned about him from the Hope’s Peak Academy thread online.

Byakuya: We’re done with introductions, right? How much longer are you going to stand there? 

Go away. I’m sick of looking at you.

His Aura says to me, “You and I will never stand on the same level.” like a king in training…

After speaking with Byakuya I make my way over to a man with long brown hair growing in every direction. He’s wearing a black jacket on his shoulders and is the only person here with facial hair.

Yasuhiro: I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure--Hiro for short! Take it easy, yeah? I know I will!

Yasuhiro Hagakura, known as “Supernova” in the psychic community. The trend setting  **Ultimate Clairvoyant** … Honestly, I don’t get all that fortune-telling stuff. It’s pretty much beyond me. Still, I can’t help wondering if there’s any truth to it.

Hiro: Ahh… Okay, I give up.

Makoto: Huh? What happened?

Hiro: I saw it. I looked right at it… Seriously, I totally saw it!

Makoto: ...Saw what?

Hiro: A guardian angel with a crazy perm chasing after Bigfoot running off with a skyfish in its mouth.

And that guardian angel… is YOUR guardian angel!

Nah, I’m just kiddin’.

But hey, we should grab some brewskis sometime and get real deep into Lemuria and its civilization.

Makoto: What? We’re not allowed to drink! We’re in highschool!

Hiro: Oh, I’m actually 21. I’ve been held back a few times, see, and...well, it’s a long story.

A few times…? Yeah, I bet that *is* a long story.

After listening to Hiro’s “vision” I make my way to introduce myself to the last student in the main hall. She has 2 large black curls of hair and is wearing what appears to be a black school uniform with a hoop skirt.

Celestia: I do not think we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg.

Makoto: Celestia...Luden...huh?

Celeste: Ludenberg. It is my name. But if you do not mind I would prefer for you to call me Celeste.

Makoto: Um...you *are* Japanese, right? 

Celeste: Of course. Why do you ask?

Makoto: If you don’t mind...could you tell me your real name?

Celeste: Heh-heh. I don’t know what you are talking about. Celestia Ludenberg *is* my real name.

But as I mentioned, I would much rather you call me Celeste.

She’s polite, but pretty forceful at the same time. I don’t think she wants to say anymore about it… I guess the rumors in the thread were right about her… The self-styled “Celestia Ludenberg,” She’s the  **Ultimate Gambler** who has never lost a bet. Other than her obvious love of gothic lolita clothes, everything about her is wrapped in a veil of lies. They say she entered and won an underground gambling tournament, earning the title “ **Queen of Liars** .” She totally cleaned out the other players, taking their life savings and laughing as she did it.

Celeste: I look forward to getting to know you better.

Heh-heh-heh…

That smile is beyond deceptive. I’d better watch myself around her…

And with that, all the introductions are done. Hmm… Even though they are all “ **ultimate** ,” they each have their own individual sort of … um … something.

Byakuya: Okay, time to get down to business.

This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons.

Makoto: Oh, that’s true.

I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?

Sayaka: Well, you see…

Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened and then you were “just asleep.” Right?

Well... the same is true for all of us.

Makoto: What? Seriously!?

Leon: Just after each of us got to the main hall, we lost consciousness.

And when we came to, we were somewhere here in the school! That’s what happened to you right?

Makoto: B-But that’s just...weird! That everyone one of us would get knocked out like that... 

Mondo: Exactly! That’s why we’re all freakin’ out!

Taka: And that’s not the only thing. You saw where all the windows in the classes and hallways were, right?

But instead of glass windows, it was a bunch of big metal plates! What’s that about!?

Mukuro: All of our stuff is also missing. All we have with us are the clothes we’re wearing.

Chihiro: Yeah, you’re right. I haven't seen my PDA anywhere…

Taka: And then there’s the main hall here.

The front exit is completely blocked by some giant metal hatch.

But there wasn’t anything like that when I first got here…!

What the heck!? What’s it doing there!?

Mukuro: Maybe the fifteen of us got caught in the crossfire of something and are being held here.

Leon: What, like...a kidnapping?

Do you think maybe someone grabbed us and hauled us off and we’re not actually at school?

Hiro: Come on, don’t think like that. Cheer up!

I bet this is all just part of the school’s orientation procedure.

Yeah, I’m sure that’s it! So I’m just gonna take it easy for a bit.

Chihiro: Oh… So you think they wanted to do something to surprise us?

Leon: Huh? Well if that’s all it is, it’s nap time for me.

I was up way too late last night, so I could use a little shuteye.

I could feel everyone’s tension evaporating… But then it began.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

??? Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test for the school broadcast system!

Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then…!

The voice seemed totally out of place. It was so playful, so completely unconcerned… I couldn’t help but feel a deep, unnerving dread at the sound of it. It was hearing something laugh at the scene of an accident.

??? Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now!

Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience.

...That’s all. I’ll be waiting!

Mukuro: …

What was that?

Byakuya: Well then, if you’ll excuse me…

Hiro: Ohh yeah, now I get it! This whole thing was just to get us all pumped for the entrance ceremony!

Man, thank god it was all a joke. I’d be totally freaked if this was real!

Alright, guess I’ll head out, too. Wonder what they got planned for us next…

Leon: Damn, I was totally looking forward to that nap, too. Why’d they have to go and kill the mood?

Chihiro: W-Wait for me! I wanna go with you!

Celeste: That is that, then. I will see you all there.

Toko: N-Not that anyone cares, but I-I’m gonna go, too…

Everyone took off for the gym, but I was frozen where I stood. That uneasy feeling I’d had before… I couldn’t get it out of my mind. And it looked like I wasn’t the only one…

Sayaka: This...this doesn’t seem right.

Mukuro: I agree… Something seemed off about that announcement.

Kyoko: Maybe, but just staying put doesn’t mean we’ll be safe.

Besides, aren’t you guys just a little bit curious to find out what’s going on here?

Sakura: If we do not move forward, we learn nothing. The only choice is to push ahead.

I...I guess she’s right. But still… I’m kinda--no, really nervous. We don’t have a choice. We have to go.

  
Makoto: They said to go to the gym, right?


	3. Entrance Ceremony

Right before I arrived at the gym I appeared to have entered some sort of trophy room. 

There were banners displaying the crest of Hope’s Peak Academy hanging from the ceiling and there was a trophy case along the wall. 

Strangely, there appeared to be several trophies missing from the case. 

For a moment I thought they may have been used to bar a door... 

But that thought quickly left my head the moment that it entered.

Mondo: God, I had no idea this Hope’s Peak Academy place would be such a pain in my balls.

It really ain’t that much different from the time I spent in juvie. Hell, this place is even worse!

Sayaka: And why isn’t there anyone here? Walking through the halls, I didn’t see a single person…

Mukuro: That’s not a good sign.

Taka: Th-they’re just trying to spook us! They’ll take those metal plates down later, I’m sure of it…

Sakura: All we can do now is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Mondo: Well hell, it ain’t like I’m scared or nothin’. Let’s just get this over with!

Hey! Where’s whoever called us here!?

Taka: Mondo, stop! No running!

Sakura: I too shall go.

Hifumi: H-hey, wait! Don’t leave me here all alone!

Still filled with uneasy dread, I did what the announcement said and went to the gym.

And I saw what was waiting for us there…

Makoto: Oh. It really does look like an entrance ceremony…

Hiro: See? Told ya! It’s  **totally normal** entrance ceremony stuff.

Hiro was right.

But in a way, that just emphasized how completely  ***not* normal** all of us were.

???: Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let’s get things rolling!

All of our heads turned to face the podium as a black and white teddy bear with one red eye in the shape of a lightning bolt hopped onto it to address us.

Chihiro: Huh? A...teddy bear?

???: I’m not a teddy bear!

I...am...Monokuma!

And I am this school’s headmaster!

It was the strangest thing I’d ever seen.

Right before my eyes, it was…

What I was seeing was… It was...utterly incomprehensible.

Monokuma: Nice to meet you all!

Such a bright voice and carefree attitude was completely out of place.

And all that anxiety I’d been carrying around with me turned into outright fear.

Hifumi: Wh-? Waaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!

Taka: Calm down! I’m sure there’s just a speaker inside it.

Monokuma: I told you already, I’m not a teddy bear…

I’m Monokuma! And I’m your headmaster!

Hifumi: Waaaaah! It moved!

Mondo: Seriously man, calm down! It’s prolly just a remote control toy or somethin’.

Monokuma: How dare you compare me to a child’s plaything! You’ve cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench…

My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can’t recreate or comprehend it!

Ah, but don’t make me say things that might destroy NASA’s dreams. I just couldn’t BEAR that!

Celeste: “Bear” that? Really? You are...unfortunate.

Monokuma: Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started…

Leon: What? No more bear puns?

Monokuma: Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so…!

Sakura: He has abandoned the gag…

Monokuma: Everyone stand at attention and bow! And...good morning!

Taka: Good morning!!!

Toko: Y-You don’t have to s-say it back…

Monokuma: Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!

First, let’s talk a little bit about what your school life here will be like.

Now, ah, make no mistake--you few students, so full of potential, represent the  **hope of the world** .

And to protect such splendid hope…

...you will all live a communal life together  **solely within the confines of this school** .

Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school.

Huh...?

Monokuma: Ah, now then...regarding the end date for this communal life…

There isn’t one!

In other words, you’ll all be here  **until the day you die** ! Such is the school life you’ve been assigned.

Toko: Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die…?

Monokuma: Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won’t lack for all the common conveniences.

Sayaka: That’s the least of our worries right now!

Mukuro: You’re saying we have to live here forever? Is this true?

Monokuma: I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure.

Ah, and just for your information...you’re completely cut off from the outside world.

So you don’t have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again!

Makoto: Cut off...?

So all those metal plates all over the school…

They’re there to keep us trapped in here?

Monokuma: That’s exactly what they’re there for.

No matter how much you may yell and scream for help… help will not come.

So with all that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!

Leon: Come on, what the hell is this?

I don’t care if the school or whoever is behind it all, this is just a really bad joke.

Mondo: Yeah! Cut this shit out! It isn’t funny anymore!

Monokuma: You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you.

But I guess you can’t help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you’re taught to doubt your neighbor…

Well you’ll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true.

And when that time comes, you’ll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth.

Celeste: Having to live here forever would be...quite the problem.

Monokuma: Come, now. What’s the matter with all of you?

You decided of your own free will to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, didn’t you?

And now before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you’ve already decided you want to leave?

Oh, but you know…

I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There *is* one way for you to leave the school…

Toko: R-Really…?

Monokuma: As headmaster, I’ve created a  **special clause** for those of you who would like to leave!

I call it...the  **Graduation Clause** !

Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule.

As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle.

And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school.

That, my students, is the  **Graduation Clause** !

Byakuya: What do you mean by “ **disrupt the harmony** ”?

Monokuma: Puhuhu… Well, you know…

If one person were to  **murder** another.

Makoto: M-Murder!?

Monokuma: Stapping, Strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn’t matter.

**You must kill someone if you want to leave** , it’s as simple as that.

The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible. 

A chill shot down my spine…

“You must kill someone if you want to leave.”

As soon as I heard those words my blood went cold.

Monokuma: Puhuhu. I bet *that* got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh?

Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know…

Taking that  **hope** and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of  **despair** .

And I just find that so...darn...exciting!

Leon: What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is… it’s…!

Monokuma: To kill each other is to kill each other. I’m sure there’s a dictionary here somewhere if you need it.

Hina: We know what it means, that’s not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other!?

Hifumi: Yeah! Stop blabbering about all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!

Monokuma: ...blabbering?

Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean by blabbering? Stop blabbering on about blabbering on!

You guys just don’t get it, do you?

“Let us go, let us go!” You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over…!

Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it?

And you can kill as much as you want to kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!

Hiro: Alright, come on… how long are you gonna keep this up?

Monokuma: Eh?

Hiro: You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now.

Monokuma: Reveal the trick…?

Hiro: Yeah, cuz I mean… Y’know this is all some kinda trick and all, right? So uh, like…

Mondo: Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way.

Shoving Hiro aside, Mondo placed himself in front of Monokuma, his voice rumbling like thunder.

Mondo: Listen up asshole! This shit’s gone way too far! What the hell kinda joke IS this?

Monokuma: Joke? What, you mean like your hair?

Mondo: FFFUUUUUUUUUUUU--!

Mondo roared out, and then there was a sudden BOOM!

It was the sound of the floor boards as he kicked off and launched himself into the air.

He flew at Monokuma, fast and straight as a bullet.

He’d locked onto his target…

Mondo: Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I don’t know if you’re a toy or stuffed animal or whatever the hell!

Either way, I’m gonna rip you to fuckin’ shreds! 

Monokuma: Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!

Mondo: Shut the fuck up! Let me out of here or I swear to Christ…

Monokuma: …

Mondo: What, no smartass comeback this time!?

Monokuma: …

Mondo: Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!

Kyoko: Watch out! Get rid of it!

Mondo: Huh…?

Kyoko: Hurry up and throw it!

I dunno if her ferocity stunned him into silence or what, but without a word he did what he was told.

He...threw Monokuma.

And as soon as he did…!

...It exploded!

Mondo: The hell!?

Th-that sure as shit wasn’t a joke. It blew the hell up…

There was a painful ringing in my ears, and I could smell gunpowder.

Explosions might happen all the time in movies or whatever, but when it’s real life…

I’d never seen anything like it.

Chihiro: But you know... This means that the teddy bear’s has been destroyed, right?

Monokuma: I told you, I’m not a teddy bear! I’m Monokuma!

Leon: Uwah! There’s another one…?

Mondo: You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me just now!

Monokuma: Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all.

I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but you’d better be careful from now on.

Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won’t get off with just a little swat on the butt.

Mukuro: So does this mean that there are multiples of you around here?

Monokuma: Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes.

Plus, don’t forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere.

And if you're caught breaking any rules, well… You all just saw what happened, right?

Puhuhu… And I won’t be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don’t let it happen again!

Hina: Th-That’s not even punishment. That’s just...wrong…

Monokuma: Now then, lastly… To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you…

This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh?

As you can see, it’s fully digital. So naturally, we call it…

The  **e-Handbook** !

Makoto: …

Monokuma: Ahem, yes, well, moving on…

This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don’t lose it!

When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one!

Now, this is not your everyday notebook. It has many more uses than that!

Also, it’s completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it’ll keep on ticking!

And thanks to it’s space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant!

It contains all of our  **school regulations** , so make sure you review them thoroughly!

You’ll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated.

Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws.

The same thing applies here! Which is why it’s crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators.

Okay, well...that brings our entrance ceremony to a close!

Please enjoy your abuntalanty dreary school life! And...see ya!

And with that, he was gone, leaving us all in a state of shock.

Taka: So, guys… How would you define what we just experienced?

Leon: How…? Why…? I don’t understand any of this…

Toko: We have to l-live here forever…? Or...k-kill?

Wh-What…? What just happened!?

Kyoko: Everyone, we need to just calm down.

First, let’s just take a second to summarize everything we just heard.

Based on what Monokuma said. We essentially have  **two choices** .

Choice number one is that we each stay here, living a “communal life” together until we die.

And the other choice is…

Celeste: If we want to get out of here alive, we have to kill someone. Right?

Chihiro: But...killing someone… That’s…

Hifumi: We were abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school.

And now we’re supposed to start killing each other? This is…

This is...this is just…! What IS this!?

Taka: A lie, is what it is. All these ridiculous things we’ve heard… This all has to be fake!

Byakuya: Right now it doesn’t really matter if it’s real or fake. What matters is…

Is there anyone here who’s seriously considering all this…?

To that, nobody had a response…

Keeping quite myself, I looked around at the others.

They all stared at one another, trying to gauge each other’s thoughts. I could almost taste the hostility.

And that’s when it hit me…

I realized the true terror hidden within the rules Monokuma had laid out.

“You must kill someone if you want to leave.”

Those words had planted vicious thoughts deep within each of us.

Each of us became suspicious of everyone else. We were forced to wonder, “ **Is someone going to betray us?** ”

And that was how my new school life began…

This school, which had come out of nowhere to raise my hopes so high…

It’s *not* a  **school of hope** .

It’s…

...a  **school of despair** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the prologue. I know it was long and filled with information you had most likely read before but I felt it was important to add because of how it develops the characters. Soon I will start to upload chapter 1 and I promise to start adding original content for the free time events and a change in the motive.


	4. The ceremony's aftermath

“You must kill someone if you want to leave.”

My mind froze and my breath caught in my throat as I thought about that…

I could feel a paralyzing fear slowly making its way through my body, dominating every last nerve.

The air hung heavy on me, pressing down like a weight around my neck.

It took everything I had just to endure that weight…

But for as heavy as the air felt…

...all it took to pierce it were her sharp words.

Kyoko: So? What are you going to do now?

Just stand around glaring at each other?

Her pointed comment was directed at everyone in the room.

It pulled us all back to reality.

Taka: R-Right… She’s right!

Sometimes, even if you're nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward!

To forget such a simple fact… I can’t forgive myself. I’m so ashamed!

Please, someone hit me! I can’t forgive myself! Someone hit me! Punish me!

Mondo: Jesus. If you have time to yell about it, you have time to DO something about it.

Hifumi: Perhaps, but...what is the mission, exactly?

Leon: Idiot! To look for a way out, duh!

Mukuro: Also to find whoever is controlling Monokuma.

Chihiro: ...but before we do that, maybe we should take a look at the handbook…

It’s probably best to check out the  **school regulations** Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else.

Celeste: True. If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again…

Mondo: Shit…

After turning on my e-Handbook, the first thing that appeared was my name.

So just like Monokuma said, the owner’s name showed up front and center.

Then, from the Main Menu that popped up, I selected the  **School Regulations** icon.

From there, an itemized list appeared on screen showing the  **school regulations** .

In other words, the rules being imposed on us all.

  1. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.
  2. “ **Night time** ” is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.
  3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.
  4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope’s Peak Academy at your discretion.
  5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.
  6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will **graduate** , unless they are discovered.
  7. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.



Feeling a slight dizziness, I raised my face up from the screen.

As I looked around, I saw the same stormy expression on everyone’s faces.

Mondo: This is bullshit! What the hell kinda rules are these!? I’m not gonna let them control ME!

Celeste: Well then, why don’t you wander around the school without a care in the world and see what happens?

Personally, I would love to see what happens when someone breaks one of the rules.

Hifumi: But if he got punished like what we saw before, I don’t think there would be a respawn waiting for him…

Mondo: …

I… ever since I was a little kid, I grew up with my older brother pounding this into my head…

When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him.

Leon: ...So what?

Mondo: I’ve made a ton of promises I have yet to keep, that’s “so what”!

So I can’t afford to die in here!

Celeste: None of that made much sense to me, but you are saying you will follow the regulations, is that it?

Mondo: Huh? Oh, well...yeah, I guess you’re right.

Sayaka: Hey, um...I have a question.

For regulation number six...what do you think it means exactly?

6) Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will  **graduate** , unless they are discovered.

Makoto: You’re talking about the second half, right? Where it says “unless they are discovered”?

I was wondering about that myself.

Byakuya: It’s saying that if you want to graduate, you have to kill someone without anyone finding out it was you.

Toko: B-But why…? Why do we h-have to do that?

Byakuya: I don’t see any reason to worry about it.

Just worry about following the rules as they’ve been explained to us.

Frankly, I don’t want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what to do for them.

Toko: D-Don’t jab at me…

Leon: More like a full-on stab…

Hina: Well for now, let’s forget all that silly junk about murderers or whatever.

Now that we know the rules, let’s start exploring the school!

Taka: True. We need to find out where exactly we are. Is there any way out? What about food and supplies?

There are tons of questions we need to answer!

Leon: Damn Straight! Okay, then let’s all start by looking around!

Byakuya: ...I’ll be going alone.

Mukuro: Why? Wouldn’t it be smarter to search in groups?

Byakuya: Someone here might have already started thinking about murdering one of us.

Are you saying we should stand around with one of them in our midst and make it that much easier for them?

Sayaka: W-Wait, hold on a second. That would never-!

Byakuya: Don’t bother saying it couldn’t happen. You can’t deny the possibility.

That’s why you all seized up with fear when that graduation rule was made clear to you.

Am I wrong?

Sayaka: B-But…

…

Byakuya: So I’m simply acting in accordance with what I think is best for me.

Mondo: Hold on! Like hell I’m gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!

Byakuya: Out of my way, plankton.

Mondo: Wh-!? The fuck’s tha suppose to mean!?

Byakuya: One tiny bit of plankton, drifting across the sea.

So miniscule, so insignificant, they couldn’t possibly have any kind of influence on the boundless ocean.

Mondo: I’m gonna kick your ass!

Makoto: S-Stop it! We shouldn’t fight!

Mondo: The fuck you just say? You some kind of goody-goody little bitch?

Who do you think you are, talkin’ to me like that? You think you’re my fuckin’ dad or something!?

Makoto: N-No, I wasn’t-!

Mondo: Fuck you!

Faster than I could react Mondo had thrown a punch at me…

And faster than he could react I was pulled out of the way.

Mukuro: Careful, if you knock him out he’ll violate rule three.

Mondo: So what!?

Mukuro: You would be “blackened.”

Celeste: Ah, you’re saying that if Makoto gets knocked out and violates rule three he will get punished, correct?

And because Mondo was the one who forced him to break the rules and die, he would become “blackened”, is that it?

Leon: What’s wrong with that? He just won’t graduate, so what?

Taka: Makoto would be dead! Is that not reason enough to uphold the rules!?

Kyoko: But what would happen to a “blackened” student who doesn’t get away with their crime?

Celeste: I doubt they would be welcomed back into the “communal life.”

Mondo: ...Shit.

Hifumi: Perhaps we should put this behind us and start exploring the vast unknown. Mr. Togami already left after all.

Hina: Um… maybe it would be best if we explored in small groups so that we can cover more ground.

Taka: Then I propose we all regroup at around 7:30 p.m. in order to announce our findings to the group!

Chihiro: Um...where should we go to meet up..?

Leon: How about wherever there’s food, I’m starving.

Celeste: Very well then, we shall rendezvous at 7:30 to discuss our findings over a meal.

Toko: I-I can tell Byakuya about th-the meeting if you want.

Taka: That would be helpful!

And with that, we all began to leave the gym in order to start exploring our new prison.


	5. Exploring the first floor

After leaving my room I found myself at the entrance of a hallway with a sign reading Hotel Despair.

Makoto: I guess I should check here first.

After walking into the “hotel” I quickly noticed an entrance to what I presume to be a dinning hall, a bath house, and a laundry room.

In front of me is another hallway with red walls and a red floor. Upon further inspection I found several doors with portraits of each of us.

I then proceed to enter the door with my own portrait on it, and find what appears to be a dorm room.

“Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.”

Makoto: I guess this is what they meant when they said dormitory.

Inside I saw a bed, a table, and a desk.

On top of the desk I found a blue notepad.

I guess the school must have given one to each of us…

It looks like there’s something in the drawer as well…

It’s...a toolkit.

It must be brand new. It’s still in the shrink-wrap.

I don’t really need it right now, so I’ll just leave it here.

There are also more metal plates here. Is their purpose to keep us all trapped in here...?

Next to the bed I found a lint roller.

Makoto: I guess they want us to clean up after ourselves…

There’s a piece of paper hanging on the wall, which says…

“Announcement from Headmaster Monokuma:

Each room’s lock has been designed to completely protect against tampering or lock-picking.

Remaking an individual room key is quite troublesome, so please make sure not to lose yours.

Your room comes furnished with a shower, but please note that  **the water is turned off at nighttime** .

Also the bathrooms in the girl’s rooms include a lock of their own.

Finally, we’ve prepared a small gift for each of you.

For the girls a  **sewing kit** .

And for the boys a  **tool kit** .

The sewing kit includes a map of the body’s vital organs. One stab will do the job, girls!

For the boys, we believe a strong blow to the head with any of the tools should be ample.

Don’t think! Just feel! And let’s all enjoy ourselves!”

Makoto: …

I crumpled up the sheet of paper and threw it in the trash.

On the table I see the key to the room the piece of paper mentioned.

My name’s written on the keychain.

Which means it must be mine, right?

I’d better hang on to it for now.

I turn to look at the second door in my room.

Makoto: This would appear to be...the bathroom.

*Rattle rattle*

Makoto: Huh? it’s not opening.

I guess it’s locked.

Having decided that I investigated the room enough I decided to rush outside…

...but instead I collided with a person who was waiting for me.

It was like something out of an old TV show…

*WHAM*

??? Ahh!

Makoto: Oh-! ...Sayaka?

S-sorry! Are you okay?

Sayaka: I-I’m fine. I hope you're okay…

Sorry about that…

She had an embarrassed smile on her face. I stood up slowly.

Makoto: Are you okay, Sayaka? Are you hurt?

Sayaka: Hmhm, you make it sound worse than it is. I’m completely fine.

I know how I look, but I’ve actually built some pretty good muscle jumping up and down on stage!

Makoto: That’s good, then…

Sayaka: But are you okay?

Makoto: Oh, uh, I’m fine! Nothing wrong here!

Sayaka: Oh, that’s good. I was kinda worried.

Makoto: Th-thanks…

By the way...what are you doing here?

Sayaka: Actually...I came to get you.

Makoto: You came...to get me?

Sayaka: Well… I was hoping that you could come to the dinning hall.

Makoto: The dining hall...?

Sayaka: We agreed to regroup after we did our own investigating.

Makoto: So does that mean it’s almost time to get back together?

If that’s what’s going on, then of course I’ll go with you!

Sayaka: Good, then let’s go to the dinning hall.

After a quick transition to the dinning hall…

I notice that there is one large table in the center of the room, a series of singular round tables surrounding the large table, a red floor and another room that I presume to be the kitchen in the back.

Sayaka: It looks pretty clean, so that’s good.

...Er, I guess that’s not really important right now, with us being prisoners here and all.

Makoto: Yeah, that’s true…

Nobody was there waiting for us.

I guess we should just wait here for now.

Sayaka: Hmm… Okay, let’s just wait here.

Makoto: Huh!? You heard that!?

Sayaka: Like I said, I’m psychic.

Come on, I’m just kidding! Seriously, I just have amazing intuition.

Is it really just intuition...?

Sayaka: By the way, Makoto…

Makoto: Huh? What is it?

Sayaka: W-Well, it’s just…

I know this is kind of continuing the self introduction thing, but I wanted to ask you something.

Makoto: continuing our self introductions?

Sayaka: We kind of got cut off before, but I had a question I wanted to ask you.

Sayaka wants to ask me something?

I wonder what it is. Now I’m really curious…

Makoto: What did you want to ask me?

Sayaka: Makoto...did you happen to go to Blackroot Junior High?

Were you maybe...in class 2?

Makoto: Y-Yeah, actually…I was.

Sayaka: I knew it!

I went there, too! I was in class 4, though. Do you remember me?

Makoto: Do I remember…?

Even back in middle school, she was a celebrity with all kinds of “ultimates” surrounding her.

How could I forget?

Almost as surprising as her question was…

...That she remembered me!

We’d never even talked to each other, but somehow she still knew who I was.

Sayaka: Hey, are you okay?

Makoto: Oh, yeah. I’m just surprised, is all. I wouldn’t have thought you’d remember me.

Sayaka: We went to the same school for three years, of course I remember!

Makoto: Well, that’s true. But there were lot’s of students in our grade, right?

Plus, I’ve never been the type of person to ever really stand out.

I’m average at everything, and all my hobbies are totally normal. Even “normal” would call me boring.

Sayaka: What are you talking about?

You’re so strange!

Makoto: S-Strange? That’s-!

Sayaka: Hahaha!

She started giggling even louder.

That somehow mysterious smile of hers made my heart grow calmer.

Her smile was the nicest smile I’d ever seen…

Sayaka: Anyway, I’m really glad...that I know someone here.

Talking to you has made me feel a lot better about all this…

You’re amazing, Makoto!

Makoto: N-No, I’m really not…

I’m nothing at all compared to all you “ultimates.”

Sayaka: But *you’re* the one that helped me find my courage again. Not any of those “ultimate” students.

Makoto: Thank you for saying that…

Sayaka: And to thank you for helping me out, I’m going to become your  **Ultimate Assistant** !

Makoto: Huh? My assistant?

Sayaka: Yup! I’m your assistant now!

I’m going to help you out as much as I can, so let’s get out of here together!

When she says things like that, it…

It just gets me pumped up!

Which is nice but still…

Everyone one else isn’t here yet.

Besides that I don’t even know what time it is right now.

There must be a clock around here somewhere…

Makoto: It’s 7 o’clock!?

Without being able to look out a window I’ve lost all sense of time in this place.

Weren’t we supposed to meet at 7:30.

Sayaka: Sorry I brought you here early, I just wanted to continue our introductions.

I’m sure the others will start showing up soon…

Almost as if he timed it, Taka threw open the dining hall doors right as Sayaka said that.

Taka: Ah, Makoto! Sayaka! So you two got here first, huh?

Too bad… I was sure I’d beat everyone here.

I guess that means I don’t have enough fighting spirit yet!

Well I won’t give up! Next time, I swear I’ll win no matter what it takes! Justice shall always prevail!

Sayaka: That’s a bit much, don’t you think?

And soon after that…

...everyone else came strolling in one after another.

Within thirty minutes everyone had gathered in the dining hall.

Taka: Okay! It looks like everyone’s here. Time to start the meeting!

Let’s all go around and share what we found out during our respective investigations!

The sooner we find out what’s going on, the sooner we get out of here!

Mukuro: Wait a second.

Taka: What’s wrong?

Mukuro: What about Kyoko, she’s not here.

Taka: What!?

I took another look around the dining hall.

Sure enough, she was nowhere to be seen.

Hina: I wonder where she went. Has anyone seen her?

But everyone just shook their heads.

Chihiro: Wait, so *nobody’s* seen her...?

Why hasn’t Kyoko shown up yet?

Could it be because...?

_ Monokuma: Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn’t matter. _

**_You must kill someone if you want to leave_ ** _. It’s as simple as that. _

_ The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible. _

Is it possible? Was she really…?

No, no. I’m just overthinking things.

Taka: Darn it, Kyoko! You’re really going to be late like this on the first day of school!?

Not only is she late, she didn’t tell anyone that she was going to be late! A most unbecoming personality trait…

Leon: You’re being a real jackass right now, you know that?

Taka: Well what do you want me to do!? Punctuality is everything!

Now then, I declare that the first session of the Hope’s Peak Academy briefing meeting has begun!

Sayaka: Makoto… Actually, first of all…

I’ve talked enough, maybe we should listen to what everyone else has to say.

Makoto: Okay, let’s do that.

Sayaka: Hmhm. You know…

Makoto: Huh? What’s up?

Sayaka: I feel like I really have become your personal assistant, don’t you agree?

I may not be the best assistant in the world, but I’ll give it everything I’ve got.

No...you’ve already done so much as my assistant.

Byakuya: I wanted to find some clue as to  **who’s responsible** for imprisoning us here…

But unfortunately, I made no such discoveries. That’s all from me…

Taka: Really? That’s it?

Byakuya: If I’d uncover anything, naturally I would have more to say. But I didn’t. So I don’t.

Taka: R-Right, understood…

I spent some time exploring the dormitory, and…

There I made the discovery of the century! I found that there is exactly one room for each person!

Hina: Well yeah, I figured that out before anything else…

Mukuro: The rooms also have name plates on them, so they have also already been assigned.

Sakura: And each room key was attached to a keychain with the owner’s name precision-etched onto it.

Mukuro: Chihiro and I also found out that the rooms are soundproof.

Chihiro: Your next-door neighbor could scream their lungs out, and you wouldn’t hear a thing…

Celeste: Well each room also had a private bathroom, which could also lock.

Mukuro: But according to the notice I found on my wall, only the bathrooms in the girl’s rooms lock.

Huh? But when I checked my bathroom door before, it definitely seemed like it was locked…

That’s weird… I should double-check that later.

Mondo: Okay, so they got a bunch of rooms ready for us. They’re assuming we’re gonna be here a while…

Taka: Well better to have than have not! At least we don’t have to worry about surviving like wild animals.

Toko: Th-That can’t be all you have to r-report, can it Mr. Honor S-Student?

Taka: …

That’s all for my report! Let’s move on to whoever is next!

Mukuro: We checked all of the windows in the hallway and classrooms to see if we could remove any of the metal plates.

Leon: But nothing happened. Not a damn thing. We couldn’t get a single one to budge even a little bit.

Chihiro: There wasn’t any hope of escape anywhere…

The school really has been totally cut off!

Leon: Goddamn, calm down! You’re starting to make me nervous!

Hina: We thought we could find a way to communicate with the outside, so we went looking all over!

But...we didn’t find a thing. Sorry…

Mondo: I went back to the main hall, thinking maybe we could do something about that giant hunk of metal.

But even with Sakura and me both, it wouldn’t budge. We hit it with desks and chairs, and nothin’...

It was hard as, like...metal.

Celeste: Well yes, it *is* metal…

Mondo: Anyway, if we’re going to get out of here, it’s not going to be through there.

Hina: I feel like I could cry… But no, I have to hold it in! I have to manage my hydration…!

Sakura: I shall tell you what happened next…

It has nothing to do with communicating to the outside world, but it’s still worth worrying about.

In both the school and dorm areas, there was a set of stairs of stairs leading up to another floor.

Hina: But there were gates there, and we couldn’t find any way to open them, so we couldn’t check it out.

Sakura: In other words, at this point we are only capable of exploring the 1st floor.

We can further presume that there is potentially something above the 2nd floor, as well.

And if that’s the case, there is at least a chance it may lead to a way out.

Celeste: If I am being honest... Hifumi, and I spent our entire time in the gym.

Leon: That’s an unlikely hookup…

Hifumi: It’s not a hookup! My love is only for the world of 2-D!

Celeste: Honestly, we are not exactly the types to go running around a school like a gaggle of junior detectives.

Toko even returned to the gym after delivering her message to Byakuya.

Toko: W-Well it’s not like any of you i-invited me along! Nobody said hey. c-come with us!

I blame y-you for leaving me out! I-It’s your fault!

Mukuro: If you wanted to go with someone, all you had to do was ask.

Toko: Hmph. F-Forget it. Like I’d want to go with a dirty s-slut like you…

Mukuro: Slut…?

Toko: Your mind is as th-thin as your body. You m-make me sick to my s-stomach…

Mukuro: How can you say something like that to someone you just met?

Hiro: Alright guys, everybody just calm down, okay? All this stress is bad for your skin, y’know?

Sayaka: Yeah! It sounds like you two are so close now you’re fighting like sisters!

Mukuro: ...Sisters?

I don’t think that’s what’s going on, Sayaka…

Sayaka: Then I guess I’m the only one left…

I went and had a look around the dining hall…

I found a fridge in the back of the kitchen, and it was overflowing with all kinds of stuff.

I guess we don’t have to worry about food, at least.

Hifumi: Sure, for now. But even with all that, there are fifthteen of us. How long can the food last…

Toko: Y-You can just eat sesame s-seeds or something…

Hifumi: Huh? What am I, a parakeet?

Sayaka: I don’t think we have to worry about it. All the food gets restocked automatically each day.

At least, that’s what Monokuma said…

Mukuro: You saw him!?

Sayaka: Yeah, he came out of nowhere while I was checking the fridge, told me that, then disappeared again.

He was so fast, I can’t believe someone could have been moving him around with a remote control…

Chihiro: A weaponized toy that can just appear from nowhere… I can’t tell if we’re supposed to be afraid or not.

Hina: But like was everything okay? He didn’t try to like, eat you or anything?

Hifumi: E-eat her...?

Um, what do you mean by that? I mean, when you say “eat,” what kind of eating are we talking about?

Hina: C-Come on, man!

Leon: What the hell, fatty!? You’re acting like some kind of sleazy drunk dude.

Hiro: Not like there’s a good kind of drunk dude…

Mukuro: Everyone, focus! Don’t forget our situation. We are prisoners here that can die at any second.

Mondo: She’s right. We can’t be making stupid jokes right now. We gotta do somethin’, or-!

A voice cut through the noise, interrupting Mondo.

Kyoko You’re all spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on.

Do you really think you can afford to do so? Have none of you accepted the reality of the situation?

Taka: Kyoko! Where the heck have you been!? We already started the meeting without you!

She didn’t say a word, instead she just dropped a piece of paper on the table.

Makoto: Huh? What’s this…?

Kyoko: It appears to be a map of Hope’s Peak Academy.

Makoto: A map...?

Taka: WhWhat the…? Where did you find this?

Kyoko: It doesn’t matter where I found it.

Taka: It DOES matter! You’re really freaking us out right now!

Hina: Never mind that. What’s it mean?

Kyoko: Just look at it.

The building we’re in right now is laid out in precisely the same way as Hope’s Peak Academy.

Makoto: So what your saying is...this really is Hope’s Peak Academy?

Kyoko: Well, in terms of construction, yes.

But it looks like it’s had some strange...renovations done to it. 

Makoto: Renovations…?

Kyoko: I don’t know all of the details yet. All I found was details about the 1st floor.

Chihiro: But then...this really is Hope’s Peak. We didn’t get kidnapped and taken to some other place…

Mondo: So stupid it’s not even possible. *This* is where the country’s future elite are supposed to come and learn?

Hina: But if this really is Hope’s Peak, where are all the other students?

Hiro: Hey, come on, guys. Let’s just stop talking about all this...you know, negative stuff…

Makoto: But aren’t you worried? Things don’t look good…

Hiro: Worried? What’s there to be worried about?

I mean, this was all planned out, right? The people in charge of Hope’s Peak put this all together, right?

Man, If I got stressed out every time something like this happened, I’d have ectoplasm shooting out of my mouth!

Good things come to those who wait, right? So we just gotta chill and everything’ll work itself out!

Celeste: Hahaha!

Toko: Wh-Why are you laughing? What’s so funny!?

Celeste: I am just happy, that is all. It seems splitting up to investigate was a good idea, after all.

Toko: Haven’t you b-been listening!? Looking around was a t-total waste of t-time!

We d-didn’t find a way out, didn’t f-find who’s behind this. We still have no idea what is g-going on!

Celeste: Huh? Is it not crystal clear to you what is going on?

It is perfectly obvious that we have been imprisoned in some secrete location, with no way out.

None of us had any response to that.

We didn’t want to accept that reality-but it was staring us right in the face.

Toko: You didn’t h-have to go and s-say that. I w-was trying not to th-think about it…

N-No way out… We’re t-trapped here. What are we supposed to d-do…?

Byakuya: It’s very simple. If you want to leave, you just have to kill-

Mondo: Don’t even fuckin’ joke about that!

Sayaka: Everyone just calm down, please!

We need to stop and think about what to do from here.

Leon: There’s gotta be *something* we can do…

Celeste: All we can do is adapt. Adapt to living our lives here from now on.

Chihiro: Live here…? Are you saying we should just accept it?

Celeste: A lack of adaptability… s a lack of survivability.

Survival does not come down to who is the strongest or the smartest. It comes down to who can adapt.

As someone who has come out on top more than once, I have a suggestion.

Mondo: Huh? What do you mean?

Celeste: We all understand that we will be trapped here. Which means we will be spending the night. However…

You all remember the rule regarding nighttime, right?

_ “ _ **_Nighttime_ ** _ ” is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. _

_ Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. _

Celeste: So regarding this “ **nighttime** ,” I think we need to add a rule of our own.

Makoto: What do you mean?

Celeste:  **Going out at nighttime** should be prohibited all together.

The school regulations do not exactly tell us not to go out at night. I would like to make it official.

Toko: B-But why…?

Celeste: The way things are now, every time night comes we will all start to get worried and anxious.

We will be afraid someone might try and come kill us.

Sayaka: What!?

Celeste: If we have to worry about that night after night for who knows how long, it will wear us down in no time.

Sakura: So you’re suggesting we limit our activity at night as a kind of preventative measure.

Celeste: However, unlike the other rules, nobody can be forced to comply. We all have to agree to follow it.

Mukuro: I see what you mean, I can agree to that.

Taka: On behalf of all the men here, I agree to comply!

Leon: Hey, you can’t just decide to speak for us!

Celeste: So everyone is in agreement? Good.

Then if you will excuse me…

Chihiro: Huh? Wait, where are you going?

Celeste: It is almost nighttime. I want to take a shower before it arrives.

So...goodbye.

Moving with pure elegance, Celeste left the dining hall.

Her behavior was so natural, I couldn’t imagine anyone even trying to stop her.

Hifumi: S-So I guess it’s pretty obvious where we go from here. We’ll be spending the night, it looks like.

Sakura: Adaptability…

Taka: Umm…

Well then, what say we call an end to today’s meeting!?

Like she said, it’s almost nighttime anyway. We can reconvene first thing tomorrow morning!

Chihiro: Do we really have to stay the night here…?

Mukuro: We don’t have a choice. We can’t go for long without getting some sleep.

Mondo: So we just have to give up…

Toko: That’s all f-fine and good for t-today, but what do we d-do tomorrow?

Sakura: Our only option is to split up and look around again, and let everyone know if we find anything.

Hina: Yeah, okay. Let’s do that…!

Leon: Then we’re done for today? Good, I’m exhausted…

With heavy movements, everyone headed off to their private rooms.

Sayaka: Makoto...are you ready to call it a day?

Makoto: Yeah, let’s go.

After heading back to my room for the night I decide to check the bathroom one more time.

Only the girls’ bathrooms should have locks on them, right?

*Rattle, rattle*

Makoto: It’s no use. It really is locked.

Monokuma: Bzzt! Wrong! Not locked!

Makoto: Holy crap!

Monokuma: Jeez, talk about an overreaction. It’s like you just saw a ghost or somethin’!

Like...some kind of...robot bear...ghost.

Makoto: Wh-What are you doing here!?

Monokuma: Makoto Naegi, this is super duper majorly bad! So bad it’s almost magical!

Ultra magical awful awful attack!

In point of fact, I acknowledge that the bathroom in your room has  **a problem with the door frame** !

Makoto: Wait so the reason it won’t open isn’t because it’s locked? The door just...doesn’t fit?

Monokuma: Didn’t you see the notice? What, can’t you read?

The bathrooms in the boys’ rooms don’t have locks!

I mean, a lock on a boy’s bathroom is kinda pointless, don’t you think?

Well, it’s not that it’s pointless, I guess. But I’m no expert on the birds and the bees and all that.

Anyway, there’s a little trick to opening this particular ill-fitting door.

And that;s what I’m here to teach you!

Okay, ready? So you just gotta turn the doorknob, then lift up while you pull!

Go ahead, give it a try!

Makoto: Turn the knob, and lift the door up while I pull…

When I did that, the door opened without a problem.

Monokuma; Puhuhu… See? It opened up!

Isn’t that crazy, though? Your door’s the only one that doesn’t quite fit right!

You’re supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, right? But it looks like you’re not lucky at all!

Anyway, I suddenly feel like not being here anymore. Bye!

Makoto: H-hey! Wait!

…

Dammit.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.

As such it is officially  **nighttime** .

Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point will be strictly prohibited.

Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

Looks like it’s nighttime. We all promised we wouldn’t leave our rooms now.

Makoto: All I can do now is try and get some sleep…

While still mumbling to myself, I collapsed into bed.

My eyes closed almost instantly.

It’s not that I was ready for bed, exactly. I was just utterly exhausted.

It was as if I’d spent the entire day staring at a TV watching movies.

Or like some kind of illusion where I’d been tossed into a made-up fantastical world.

Makoto: Yeah, that feels about right…

There’s no easy way to just accept the situation we’ve suddenly been dropped into.

So this is how the curtain closed on my first day of Hope’s Peak Academy.

Soon enough, I was asleep.

Would it be too much to hope that when I woke up, I’d realized it was all a dream?

It’s kind of lame as far as endings go, but I’d be fine with that. Actually, that’d be for the best…

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would add original content, and I still plan to, however it's taking a little more time than I thought it would to get to the Free Time Events section. Sorry...


	6. Hanging out with the Ultimate Assistant

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is official over! Time to raise and shine!

Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day

Apparently, it’s morning… but thanks to the total lack of windows, there’s no way to know for sure.

Anyway...what should I do now?

…

Maybe I should go find Sayaka, and we can figure out what to do together.

She did say she’s my assistant now.

Makoto: Okay It’s decided, I’m going to head to her room!

With a new found determination, I left my room and went next door.

There’s a doorbell next to the door. I guess I should use that.

*Ding dong*

Sayaka: Hello…?

Makoto: Good morning, Sayaka.

Sayaka: Oh, Makoto! Perfect timing!

Makoto: Huh…?

Sayaka: Listen, I have a favor to ask…

Makoto: A favor…?

Sayaka: I was just heading out. If it’s okay, would you like to come with me? Maybe we could talk…

Makoto: Yeah, sure. Where are you headed?

Sayaka: Oh...umm…

I’ve been thinking that...there might be something around here that I could use for self-defense.

Makoto: Self-defense…?

Sayaka: Well, I mean...whoever’s keeping use here could show up and attack at any time. You never know…

Whoever trapped us here… 

Whoever presented us with rules for murdering each other… 

Whoever put us in this insane position… She’s right-we never know when they might attack.

Sayaka: So I just...want to protect myself no matter what happens.

A weapon to protect herself…

Well...now that I think about it, that display case in the gym entryway had a bunch of stuff. Maybe…

Sayaka: Oh, the gym? Okay, let’s go!

Makoto: A-Again...?

Sayaka: Like I said, I’m psychic.

Come on, I’m just kidding! Seriously, I just have amazing intuition.

Am I really so easy to predict?

Anyway we should head to the gym.

As we head to the gym I make note of some of the rooms we pass by.

There seems to be an  **AV room** , an  **Infirmary** , and a  **School store** .

What would we use for money anyway…?

As we make our way into the gym we take notice of the display case.

Sayaka: Here we go. I might be able to find something here to protect myself with…

My eyes are immediately drawn to a golden stick.

Is this...a sword? Oh, no, I think it’s just a replica.

Still, it’s pretty impressive. It’s completely covered in gold coating.

But…

Makoto: Jeez, I barely touched it and I got that gold stuff all over my hands.

Sayaka: Wow, you’re right. Your hands are totally gold!

Even for just self defense, I think it’s a little…

Makoto: Well, it’s still better than nothing, I guess.

Sayaka: You should take it with you! It might liven up your room a little.

Makoto: You think so?

Sayaka: But I guess you’d better be careful taking it back. You should wrap it in newspaper or something.

And just like that, it’s been decided…

Sayaka: I don’t see anything I could really use for self-defense…

Makoto: H-Hey, don’t worry about it! It’s not like you need it right away, right?

Plus, if anything *were* to happen…

When the time comes...I’ll protect you.

Sayaka: You’ll...protect me?

Thank you for saying that…

If I’ve got you on my side, I guess I don’t need a weapon after all!

Sayaka giggled as she said that.

That mysterious smile…

I can tell it comes from the heart. It makes me feel at ease…

When I look at her, I honestly feel like I can do anything.

Sayaka: Okay, we can stop looking for a weapon, then. But as long as we’re here, let’s hang out a bit more.

Makoto: Okay..

Sayaka: Umm…

I know I said I wanted to talk to you, but now that we’re here… I don’t really know what to talk about.

And I was the one who invited you to come with me, too. Sorry…

Makoto: It’s Okay.

I mean, if there’s nothing to talk about, then we can just not talk, right?

Sayaka: Huh?

Makoto: You don’t have to force yourself to talk. We can just, I dunno....stare off into space or whatever.

Sayaka: Stare off into space…?

Makoto: Oh, but you're probably super bored! Just standing around doing nothing…

Sayaka: No, it’s not that’s boring. It’s just…

I’ve never really done it before. I don’t have a lot of time to just...do nothing.

Makoto: I-I guess that makes sense.

You’re not a normal high school student like me. You’ve got tons of stuff to do everyday.

Sayaka: … 

Hey, um...this is kinda out of nowhere, but… 

Makoto, do you have a dream?

Makoto: Well...what about you, Sayaka?

What’s your dream? I’d love to hear…

Sayaka: I… My dream is… 

I’ve always wanted to be a star, as long as I can remember.

I grew up without a mother, you know… 

And my dad worked really late every night. I was always home alone… 

I was just a kid, ya know? So I was really lonely.

But that all changed when I saw a pop star on TV for the first time.

She was so pretty, like a princess. And she could sing, and dance… 

But more than anything else, there was her smile.

Looking at her smile, I could feel my loneliness melting away.

I decided that’s what I wanted to be someday. I wanted to give that kind of encouragement to others.

Eventually, that became my dream.

Makoto: That’s so amazing, though. You were actually able to fulfill your lifelong dream.

Honestly, it’s really incredible.

Sayaka: … 

I did whatever it took to reach that dream.

I mean it. Even some things that...weren’t so pleasant.

Makoto: Huh…?

Sayaka: I honestly believed that as long as you kept chasing your dreams, someday they had to come true.

But to do that, you can’t take your eyes off of your dream, not even for a second.

Even if sometimes it’s a bad dream… Whether you’re awake, whether you’re asleep…

To make your dream a reality, you have to keep your gaze fixed on it no matter what.

In that world, if you lose focus for even a second, you get left behind.

You have to keep on swimming against the current, without even taking time to breathe… 

That’s the kind of world my dream lives in.

Makoto: I-Is it really that tough?

Is it not fun at all?

Sayaka: Oh no, don’t get the wrong idea. It’s super fun!

But...that’s exactly what scares me.

Makoto: Huh…?

Sayaka: I enjoy every single day I wake up and get to do what I do.

Everyone in our group is amazing. We’re rivals in a way, but they all mean so much to me.

We’ve been performing together since we were young, so they’re all  **like family to me** .

Without them, I would have given up on my dream a long time ago.

To work together, and fulfill our dreams together, has given me so much happiness…

But that’s the thing that scares me the most.

If the world gets tired of us, then what happens? What happens to us?

Then the dream dies, those wonderful days come to an end, and everyone goes their separate ways…

S-Sayaka…

She’s trembling…

She must be terrified.

She worked so hard, sacrificed so much, to get to where she is. She must be terrified of losing it.

Sayaka: So that’s the reason I decided to come to Hope’s Peak.

Makoto: Huh? What do you mean?

Sayaka: Well...they say if you graduate from here, success is basically guaranteed.

Which means I could keep on performing with my best friends, for ever and ever.

At least, that’s what I thought.

I really did believe that, but…

...now we’re trapped here, with no way out.

They’re probably waiting for me…

While I’m in here, the world out there is forgetting about me

Minute by Minute, we’re all disappearing.

But still…

Makoto: Sayaka…?

Sayaka: I can’t afford to be stuck in here!

That was the first time I heard her cry out from deep within herself.

She sounds...desperate.

But I can understand why she’d feel that way.

Trapped here this way, the dream she put so much effort into is on the verge of disappearing forever.

And that isn’t something that can be fixed with a few kind words.

The weight she’s carrying… I can’t even imagine it.

Sayaka: Ah-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to complain…

I kinda killed the mood, huh?

Makoto: No, not at all.

Sayaka: I’m really sorry…

Makoto: … 

Um, Sayaka… 

…Actually, are you hungry?

Before we head back, why don’t we go to the dining hall and get some food?

Sayaka: … 

So… 

You want me to make us something to eat? I might not look like it, but I’m actually a pretty good cook!

Makoto: Wow, really? What’s your specialty?

Sayaka: Chili oil.

Makoto: You mean the condiment!?

Sayaka: Hahaha. Just kidding!

She burst out laughing.

Her earlier mood quickly disappeared, replaced by the bright smile I’d quickly grown used to.

But how’d it happen so fast?

It was almost like a mask, like some kind of neutral expression.

Anyway, we headed back to the dinning hall to get something to eat…

...before returning to our rooms.

The only thing in my room is...a fake sword covered in gold.

All it does is make me feel that much more uncomfortable.

Anyway, there’s still plenty of time left in the day.

I really don’t feel like just sitting here. Maybe I’ll take a look around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, the next chapter will have the first free time events in the story. I'm thinking about making these chapters a collection of scenes between different characters instead of being told solely from Makoto's view point. This is so I can help develop more characters at a time, and if it works out I'll probably continue doing it for the rest of the story.


	7. Chapter 1 Free time Events

After roaming the 1st floor looking for someone to talk to I eventually ran into Mukuro inside the Infirmary.

This could be my chance to thank her.

Makoto: Hey Mukuro, do you have a second?

Mukuro: Huh, What is it?

Makoto: I just wanted to thank you for earlier. When you pulled me out of the way on Mondo’s punch.

Mukuro: ...Don’t worry too much about that...I just didn’t want to see anyone killed.

Makoto: Hey, um, how did you move me out of the way that fast? Did you manage to remember what your talent was?

Mukuro: ...No. I just saw what was about to happen and acted.

Makoto: Still the fact that you were able to move that fast was pretty impressive. I don’t think a normal person could’ve done that.

Mukuro: Even if that’s true...I still don’t remember what exactly my talent is.

Makoto: Oh...sorry.

I think I might have pushed this topic a little too much. 

I need to ask about something else if I want to keep a conversation going.

Makoto: So what are you doing in the infirmary anyway?

Mukuro: I’m taking inventory of the area in case of an emergency. 

There are enough blood packets to administer transfusions and there are bandages to stop bleeding from injuries.

Makoto: Blood packets…?

Mukuro: Bags containing blood separated by blood type. They’re stored in the fridge over there.

Turning to where she pointed I see a fridge and inside I count seven packets of blood.

Makoto: There seems to be two packets for every type of blood except type A. Why is that?

Mukuro: I’m not sure. However if it comes down to it we can use our own blood for transfusions.

Makoto: What!?

Mukuro: The student handbook lists each of our physical information including blood type.

Therefore if we cannot find a suitable blood packet for someone we can always try to find a suitable donor.

Makoto: I think I’d prefer we didn’t need to give transfusions in the first place.

Mukuro: Oh... I agree.

Is there anything else you needed from me?

Makoto: Not really, I just came by to thank you. But if you want to hang out a little longer I’m more than happy to.

Mukuro: Okay then...

Makoto: …

Mukuro: … 

We spent a couple minutes just standing around in silence.

Mukuro: Sorry, I’m not much for idle conversations.

Makoto: That’s okay. Do you need any help investigating the Infirmary.

Mukuro: ...Sure.

We spent the rest of our time investigating the Infirmary together in silence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the laundry room:

Leon: Hey Sayaka! Do you mind if I ask you a question?

Sayaka: Sure, what do you want to know about music?

Leon: Wait! How did you know I was gonna ask about that?

Sayaka: It’s because I’m psychic.

Leon: Well damn.

Sayaka: I’m just kidding. I just have amazing intuition.

Anyway, you had a question?

Leon: Uh, yeah. Listen there’s this girl I know who only dates musicians so I was wondering if you had any tips.

Sayaka: What type of music are you interested in?

Leon: Punk. You don’t really need to try that hard to be good at punk music.

Sayaka: … 

If you're thinking about getting into music I would suggest a different career.

Leon: Huh, why!?

Sayaka: In the music industry you need to work hard everyday to stay successful.

What you think is effortless actually takes lots of practice, no matter the genre.

Leon: Um… okay then. But I’m not doing this as a career, I just want to score a date with the girl.

Sayaka: Then maybe you should impress her with your own skills, instead of trying to get into something you don’t understand.

Leon: What, like my strength? Look I tried that but she only dates musicians.

Sayaka: Then maybe you shouldn’t date her.

Leon: … 

Fine, I’d have to get outta this crazy place first anyway. Thanks for the advice.

As Leon walked away and out of the room Sayaka quietly muttered to herself.

Sayaka: ...Strength, huh?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the AV Room:

Hifumi: Good afternoon, Ms. Fukawa. Have you found anything in here to increase your mana?

Toko: Wh-What do you want you giant b-ball of lard. If you're l-looking for something to draw p-porn of, there’s nothing here.

Hifumi: P-Porn! My work is art Ms. Fukawa! Do not confuse it with the regular cursed off brand that lacks meaning.

Toko: Yeah r-right! You look exactly l-like the kind of guy who w-would enjoy tearing off the clothes of a kid’s cartoon ch-character for fun.

Hifumi: Say what you will about me, but do not judge a book by its author! My work has a deeper meaning behind it than just simple fan service.

And while I am talking about the content of my work... 

I have read some of your own Ms. Fukawa and while I will admit you are quite talented you also tend to enchant your own work with the forbidden act.

Toko: Yeah, w-well at least my characters were designed f-for an older audience!

...

Y-You were asking if there was anything worth w-watching in here r-right? 

W-well I haven't found a-anything!

It’s l-like all forms of entertainment are being kept from us or s-something!

Hifumi: Hmm… how disappointing, until we meet again Ms Fukawa.

As Hifumi walks out the door they each mutter to themselves.

Hifumi: Hypocrite.

Toko: F-freak.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria:

Taka: Celeste! May I have a word with you!

Celeste: Oh, and to what do I owe the pleasure?

Taka: I am here to thank you for proposing the nighttime rule! I believe it to be a great addition to the school regulations and that it will help to keep us safe!

Celeste: Why of course. After all without rules society would descend into disorder and nothing would get done.

Taka: I agree with that! It is my job as a member of the Public Morals community to make sure rules are enforced and morals are upheld!

Which is also why I must ask you to stop gambling!

Celeste: ... What?

Taka: Gambling is an underground activity that has no place in an honorable community!

I’ve seen the aftermath it can have on families and it has no place in a school environment!

Celeste: Ah, so you’re saying I should give up on my talent, yes? 

That I should give up the one thing that makes me special, yes?

The one thing that got me accepted into this school, yes?

Taka: Ah, well, when you put it like that I suppose we can make an exception.

But only because it’s what got you into Hope’s Peak Academy!

I must ask you to refrain from gambling with the other students here so they don’t fall into the trap of lifelong debt.

Celeste: Is that all you wanted to say to me? Because if so I believe we are done here.

Good day, Taka.

Thus Celeste walked away with her usual elegance leaving Taka behind and unable to stop her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Dormitory Hallway:

Byakuya: So what exactly is your talent?

Hiro: Huh? Oh, are you talking to me? I thought I told you when we were exchanging introductions. 

I am the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

Byakuya: And what exactly makes you an ultimate?

Hiro: I have an impressive minimum accuracy of 30 percent on all of my predictions.

Byakuya: 30 percent...? That’s less than a coin flip.

Hiro: Hey! Don’t be mean! I’ll even prove my skills by giving you a trial run.

Byakuya: How will that prove your skills? 

You could easily make something up and blame your inevitable failure on the 70 percent chance you get your prediction wrong.

Hiro: Because I predict that this prediction will be correct.

Byakuya: …

Hiro: Ah, I saw it! Your life is going to be saved by a serial killer!

...

That will be 1000 dollars please.

Byakuya: I don’t have time for this.

As Byakuya walks away he unfortunately hears Hiro mutter under his breath…

“Just a couple more and I will have met my quota.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Gym:

Sakura: There appears to be enough equipment for a basic work out.

Mondo: What are you talkin’ about!? There’s nothin’ here!

Sakura: There’s a level floor, and bleachers that can substitute as stairs. That is all that is needed for a basic workout.

Hina: I would prefer to have a pool, but I guess this is better than nothing, right?

Mondo: I guess…

As the three of them were progressing through their workout a fourth person walked into the gym.

Hina: Heya, Chihiro! I didn’t expect someone like you to come to the gym!

N-Not that there’s anything wrong with you being here!

Chihiro: Hello Hina, Mondo, and Sakura. Nice to see you guys…

Mondo: Is there somethin’ you need, or did you come here to work out and let off steam?

Chihiro: Actually yes… I did come here to workout.

I want to get stronger, but I’m not exactly sure how to do that…

Sakura: If we had the proper equipment I would suggest hitting a tire with a hammer.

But as we do not have that equipment, basic exercises would probably be best for you.

I also would suggest sparring with someone on your level to learn how to use your strength but I don’t think there is anyone who meets that requirement.

Mondo: That makes sense. I’ve been in a lot of street brawls and they’ve helped me improve. But no one gains anythin’ from a one-sided beat down.

Hina: What about Makoto? He seems like he could be a good match.

Sakura: Maybe you’re right. But I would still suggest doing the basic exercises first.

Chihiro: So pushups…?

Sakura: A good start, climbing up and down the bleachers could also be beneficial for you.

Chihiro: Alright, thanks…

Hina: No problem! If you need any more advice feel free to ask us anytime!

Mondo: Why do ya wanna get stronger anyway? I don’t imagine extra muscles helps outta lot in programmin’.

Chihiro: I just want to improve my self confidence. The extra strength is just a bonus…

Mondo: Alright then.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Main Hall:

Why are there traces of gunpowder here? 

Did something explode? Or where the gun’s shot?

The security cameras seem reinforced in some areas but not in others.

Were they broken?

If so then by who or what?

Who is Monokuma?

Why are we here?

What is my talent…?

I can’t focus on that last one, there are more important things to answer.

I need to keep investigating the school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the first free time events in the story. I wanted to pair up some characters that would logically interact with each other but also didn't get to interact that much in the story before one or both of them got killed off. This also gave me a chance to attempt to write each character individually.


	8. The first motive

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.

As such it is officially  **nighttime** .

Soon the doors to the dinning hall will be locked, and entry at that point will be strictly prohibited.

Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

Today’s already come to an end…

But I swear...tomorrow I’m going to find some kind of clue!

I swear!

As my eyelids began to slide closed…

...the conversation I had with Sayaka that morning began to replay.

In a way it’s almost frustrating…

Even if I understand where her desperation is coming from, I can’t share in it.

The pressure she’s under is way different from anything a normal high schooler like me goes through.

She didn’t just stumble into this school the way I did.

So I can’t say I feel things the way she does.

Compared to her...no, compared to everyone else here…

...there’s no doubt I just don’t match up.

I guess that might explain my own frustration.

…

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!

Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

I woke up to the irritating sound of Monokuma’s voice; I slowly pulled myself out of bed.

Makoto: Gh…

Another night of restless sleep. Day after day, I can feel the fatigue piling up… 

As soon as the thought had crossed my mind… 

*Ding dong*

...the sound of the doorbell forced its way into my room.

Taka: A fantastic morning, isn’t it!?

Makoto: T-Taka…?

Taka: Now then, if you’ll pardon the interruption…!

Without waiting for a reply, Taka barged into my room.

Makoto: ...What’s up, Taka?

Taka: No matter how intensely the stormy seas may batter me, I will not fall as long as my feet are firmly planted!

...You agree, right?

Makoto: U-Um, I’m not sure I understand…

Taka: And if you can’t do it alone, just find someone to support you, and you can support them back!

That’s how you can overcome any storm!

Makoto: … 

Taka: I was thinking about it last night, and...I decided we all need to really come together.

And that was when I realized…

Every morning from now on, after the morning announcement, everyone should have breakfast together!

And now is the beginning of that fateful day! Please head to the dining hall at your earliest convenience!

That’s all for now! I have to go let everyone else know the good news!

Taka didn’t even wait for a reply. He turned and left, before I could even say a thing.

Well...I guess I better head to the dining hall.

\----------Dining Hall-------------------------------------------

Taka: Okay, looks like everyone is here. So then, let’s begin our very first “breakfast meeting”!

Everyone, thank you for making time in your busy schedules to come together.

Leon: I didn’t make time for shit. You dragged me here…

Taka: I know I already mentioned this earlier, but…

In order to get out of here, it is essential that we all cooperate with each other.

And the first step is this breakfast meeting, to allow us to become friends and build trust!

So from now on, let’s all meet here in the dining hall every morning after the morning announcement!

Now then, let’s eat!

Toko: You w-want me to eat breakfast with other p-people? I’ve never done that b-before. I’m not s-sure…

Leon: Yeah, it’s been a while for me, too.

Mukuro: Did anyone happen to find any clues?

Silence echoed throughout the dining hall.

Leon: Seriously, none of us have found anything?

No one’s found shit about how to get out, or who’s keeping us here!

Celeste: ...You are going to die.

Leon: Huh...?

Celeste: If you can’t stop yourself from showing weakness in front of others… 

...you will die.

Leon: What the hell? Don’t even fucking joke about that!

Celeste: I am not joking. Adaptability is survivability. Did I not say so?

So you’d better hurry up and adapt to your new life here.

Leon: Do you have any idea what you’re saying? Adapt to living here? Have you gone fucking insane!?

Mondo: Yeah, sounds like the girl wants to live here. And hell, more power to her.

But shit… 

No way in hell am I living here! I’m gettin’ outta here, I don’t give a shit!

Celeste: Hmhm. Sure, feel free.

Mukuro: Okay… so nobody has any clues.

Hina: One thing I can tell you is who’s behind all this. Someone’s who’s totally weird and messed up.

Why else would we be trapped in here in the first place?

Leon: Well, sure, it could be something like that. But for right now, actual clues are… 

Chihiro: U-Umm…

Leon: Huh? What’s up?

Chihiro: If you think in terms of people who are really abnormal or bizarre…

Do you think maybe the person behind this is a certain murderous fiend…?

Makoto: A murderous fiend… Chihiro, do you have some idea who might be behind all this?

Chihiro: Well...maybe. I mean, I can’t really be certain, but…

Taka: Certainty is not a concern right now! I’ll allow whatever remarks you may have!

Chihiro: O-Okay, well…

Have you guys heard of  **Genocide Jack** ?

Makoto: You mean that serial killer who’s been all over the news and all over the Internet?

Byakuya: The monstrous villain who’s murdered scores of victims in brutally bizarre fashion… 

The word “ **bloodlust** ” was left at each murder scene, written in the victum’s own blood.

Whoever it is, he’s like a ghost. He strikes without warning, and disappears without a trace.

And on the Internet, they started calling him… 

Genocide Jack. That about covers it, I think.

Hiro: They say he’s claimed over a thousand victims…

Leon: That’s just an urban legend though, right? Even just ten victims would be insane.

Toko: … 

Chihiro: Anyway, whoever Genocide Jack really is, he’s obviously some kind of super crazy killer.

Mondo: And if he really is this “ultimate” psycho, I wouldn’t be surprised if he put together something like this.

Chihiro: But like I said, I can’t be certain. I don’t have any evidence or anything. It’s just a thought…

Leon: But if they’re the killer, isn’t that like a killer of a problem for us!?

Hina: It’s okay! Everything’s absolutely, positively, one hundred percent without a doubt going to be okay!

Cuz help’s gonna be here soon, I’m sure of it!

Toko: Huh…? H-Help?

Hina: We’ve been stuck in here already for a few days already, right?

Nobody’s been able to contact us, so I’m sure they’re getting worried. I bet they called the police already!

Monokuma: AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The police? You’re putting faith in the police!?

Sakura: What are you doing here!?

Monokuma: You guys, seriously… Do you understand what role the police exist to fill?

All their good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization.

The bad guy comes along and destroys them, and that shows how bad ass they really are.

Are you sure you want to rely on such an unreliable group of losers?

I mean come on! If you really, REALLY want to get out of here, all you gotta do is kill!

Hiro: Hahahaha!

Leon: Why the hell are you laughing?

Hiro: I’m just impressed at the total commitment to this whole act.

Mukuro: you still think it’s an act?

Mondo: So, mister serial killer psycho freak bastard...what the hell do you want!?

Monokuma: Mr. Serialkillerpsychofreakbastard, huh? That’s a pretty long name! German, maybe?

Mondo: We know who you really are!

Monokuma: Maybe if I ignore him, he’ll just go away…

Mondo: Hey! Don’t ignore me, asshole!

Monokuma: Okay, okay, let’s get back to business.

Your life here has already begun and a couple days have gone by, and nobody’s killing anybody!

I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together. But I’m totally bored!

Makoto: There’s nothing you can say that will make us start killing each other…

Monokuma: Wait, I think-yes! Ding ding ding! I figured it out!

All the mystery ingredients are here-right people, right place. So why hasn’t anyone killed anyone yet?

That’s what I couldn’t understand. But I just realized there was one very important piece missing!

Makoto: Wh-What are you…?

Monokuma: If you wanna know, I’ll tell ya! It’s motive.

Puhuhu! It’s so simple! I just have to give everyone a  **motive** !

Mondo: Motive? What the fuck are you talking about!?

Monokuma: Oh, by the way! There’s something I want to show you guys!

Mondo: Stop changing the goddamn subject!

Monokuma: I have a little video I’d like you all to see.

Oh but don’t worry. It’s not some pervy “adult” video or anything. Seriously, it’s nothing like that!

It’s a special video for each of you showing what’s going on  **outside the school** .

Makoto: Outside the school…? What are you talking about?

Monokuma: Heh-heh! Ooh, Master’s so impatient today! Why don’t you just watch it and find out?

Here in the school, there’s a  **specific place** you can go that has everything you need to watch the video.

Kyoko: Good, then we can go watch the video right now.

But before we do that, I’d like to know…

What are you? Why would you do something like this?

What do you want from us?

Monokuma: What do I want from you…?

Well if you must know…

Despair. That’s all.

If you want to know more than that, you’ll have to figure it out yourselves.

Do whatever you need to try and figure out the mystery hidden within this school, I won’t try and stop you.

Cuz to be honest, it’s entertaining as heck watching you guys search so desperately for answers!

So I guess I want amusement from you, too.

Sayaka: He’s gone…

And once again, he left before we could find out anything useful.

Kyoko: Really? I think we learned something *very* useful.

He has no intention of standing in the way of our pursuit of the truth. Interesting…

Sakura: Perhaps but what about the video he mentioned? I’m very curious to see what’s on it.

Mondo: Same here! Okay, so…!

Mondo started glancing around the dining hall…

...but when his gaze landed on me he stopped.

Mondo: Hey Makoto! Check this out for us, would ya?

Makoto: Huh? Why me!?

Mondo: Cuz you’re closest to the door! That’s the rule, right?

Makoto: R-Rule…?

Mondo: Hey, hey…

Hey hey hey hey hey!

HEEEEEY!!!

You see how passionately I’m begging you!? What’s the big deal? Just check it out real quick!

Makoto: … 

O-Okay...I guess I’ll get going, then.

Mondo: Awesome, thanks! I owe ya one!

Sayaka: ...If Makoto’s going, I’m going with him. It’s not safe to walk around this place alone.

Mondo: Yeah, sure thing. Then we’re countin’ on the both of ya!

If anything happens, just yell and I’ll come runnin’!

\----------Dormitory Hallway-------------------------------------------

Sayaka: I can’t tell if Mondo is totally dependable or completely terrible…

Makoto: Yeah, I’d have to say he’s kind of both.

He’s not exactly a bad person…

But I definitely can’t say he’s a good person, either.

Sayaka: So then, where’s this  **specific place** Monokuma mentioned?

It must be somewhere you can watch DVD’s, but…

If it’s a place set up to watch DVDs, then…

It’s probably the A/V room.

\---------- A/V room -------------------------------------------

Huh? There’s a cardboard box here with something inside.

It’s…!

Sayaka: ...a bunch of DVDs.

And each one has a label on it with someone’s name.

Makoto: This must be the “ **video for each of us** ” he mentioned…

Sayaka: I’d better go tell everyone!

She just ran off…

I didn’t follow after her. I just stood right there where I was.

The DVD’s in front of me had robbed me of all awareness. I was rooted in place…

Makoto: I think I see something…

Next to the monitors are high end DVD players. They’ll play the DVDs no problem.

Makoto: Maybe I’ll just watch mine real quick, before everyone else gets here.

I sorted through the DVD’s I’d found in the box and found the one with my name on it…

...then slid it into the expensive-looking player.

I sat down and stared intently at the darkened screen. And then…

\---------- Video -------------------------------------------

???: Is this thing on…?

Suddenly appearing on screen was a little kid I never met before…

Nagisa: My name is Nagisa Shingetsu. In the  **warriors of hope** I act as the vice leader and sage.

In six months the  **warriors of hope** will be playing a very special game in  **Towa City** .

Each of you have been assigned a hostage based on who was closest to you.

If we get a message from (CENSORED) stating that you have  **graduated as a blackened** we will release your hostage and let them leave freely.

Otherwise, the hostages will be confined to the city limits and hunted like the  **demons** they are.

What’s going on? Hostages? Demons? Warriors of Hope? I don’t understand.

Nagisa: Makoto Naegi, your hostage is your sister Komaru Naegi.

If you do not graduate by becoming  **blackened** . in six months your sister will be hunted down in the game.

And just so you know that we’re serious, we’ve included a message from your sister.

The video then shifted to what looked to be a regular apartment.

Komaru: Um, is this thing on?

Hey Makoto! Nice to finally speak to you again...even if this is just a recording.

How are things at Hope’s Peak? Things have been pretty weird here.

I’m stuck in an apartment alone and I’m not allowed to leave.

Oh, but don’t worry about me! I’m fine.

The living conditions are pretty good and I get fed decent meals regularly.

I may be a prisoner awaiting freedom but I’m not in any danger.

After all, I’m just a regular high school girl. What would people gain from holding me hostage?

The video then flashed back to the blue haired kid.

Nagisa: You have six months, you know what to do.

\---------- A/V room -------------------------------------------

Makoto: Wh-What is this?

What’s going to happen to her!?

I started trembling…

I could feel the fear and anger building up inside me, like hot magma.

Makoto: GOD DAMMIT!

I slammed my fist against the desk over and over again. A single thought was racing through my mind…

What else? How could I think about anything else?

Makoto: I have to get out of here.

I have to get out, right now! I need to make sure she’s safe!

Sayaka: Makoto...?

What happened? Make sure who’s safe?

I noticed everyone standing around the entrance to the A/V room. They stared at me, faces full of confusion.

Hina: Wh-What’s going on?

Without a word, I pointed to the cardboard box.

Leon: Is that what Monokuma was talking about?

Taka: What’s on them?

They all gathered around the box, and each of them grabbed the DVD with their name on it.

One by one, they each rushed to a monitor.

It didn’t take long for them to react.

Mondo: What the fuck…?

Hina: Th-This can’t be real, right? It has to be fake, right!?

Leon: Yeah, no way it’s real. Haha...no way.

Toko: I can’t t-take it anymore…

I c-can’t take this anymore! Let me out of h-here!

As soon as I saw their reactions, I knew… They’d all seen something like what I’d seen.

Nobody even bothered trying to hide their fear and confusion.

Except for *them*. Even now, they appeared totally calm.

Mukuro: …

Kyoko: I see… So this is what he meant by  **motive** .

He wants to fuel our  **desire to leave** so that we’re more likely to start killing each other.

Celeste: It is the classic “prisoner’s dilemma.”

Hifumi: ...Huh?

Celeste: Let me use an example. Imagine two countries are on the brink of war.

But both countries want peace, and each commits to scale back their forces as a sign of good faith.

But there’s a chance that one country may betray the other, so each country fears lowering their guard.

The result is that neither scales back their forces, and they both end up betraying each other.

In other words, the fear of invisible treachery becomes the greatest enemy of stability.

Toko: That kinda sounds l-like us right now…

Everyone says they’ll work together, but in our hearts we’re all afraid someone might betray us…

Taka: Don’t put those awful thoughts in our head! That’s exactly what they *want* us to do!

Leon: You can say that, but maybe you’re thinking that once everyone drops their guard, you can just…

Taka: What!?

Sakura: This is exactly what Monokuma, or whoever is behind this, wants. They *want* us to fight. Don’t you see?

Chihiro: Yeah, you’re right. We all need to calm down…

Mukuro: Okay...should we start by talking about what we saw?

If we talk about it, maybe it will get out of our systems?

I wonder what was in everyone’s video…

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.

Makoto: Hey, Sayaka…

Sayaka: …

Makoto: What was in your video, Sayaka?

Sayaka: …

Toko: What’s wr-wrong? Just hurry up and t-tell us…

Sayaka: …

Makoto: Sayaka?

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

Sayaka: ...Stop it!

She pushed my hand away and suddenly ran off.

Hina: Sayaka!?

Byakuya: Let her go.

Makoto: I-I can’t do that!

I have to go make sure she’s okay!

Toko: I h-hate romantic comedies like this. I don’t care what happens to her, personally…

Hina: I’m...really worried.

Celeste: Then why don’t you go do whatever you think you have to? We don’t all have to stay together, right?

Speaking of which, I have my own things to take care of. Goodbye.

Everyone went their separate ways…

But I don’t have time to worry about them right now.

I have to go find Sayaka!

\---------- Classroom 1-A -------------------------------------------

I found her in a corner of an empty classroom.

She was sitting in a chair, hands on her knees, staring absently at the floor.

She looked like she was upset, or angry. Or, no…

...She didn’t have any expression at all.

There was nothing on her face that you could call emotion.

It was as if her original mask had been stripped away.

Makoto: S-Sayaka? Are you okay?

Sayaka: Yeah...I’m fine.

Actually, no...how could I possibly be fine?

What did we do to end up like this…?

Why are they doing such terrible things to us...?

I want out! Let me out of here right now!

Makoto: Sayaka! Calm down!

As she trashed around, I grabbed her by the shoulders.

Sayaka: …!

Makoto: I understand. I know how you feel right now. When I think about what might happen to my sister…

But now more than ever we need to stay calm!

This is exactly what they want. They *want* us to lose our composure and stop thinking rationally.

Think about it-those videos have to be fake!

Because if those things really had happened…

...People out there would be in an uproar. Our families, the police, everyone!

Right?

Sayaka: …

Makoto: So let’s just calm down, okay?

Otherwise, we’ve already lost.

I knew I was trying to convince myself just as much as her.

I kept repeating those words to myself, to clear away the images that had been burned in my brain.

Be calm, okay?

Just be calm…

Makoto: As long as we work together, I’m sure we can find some way out of here.

And help might even come before that.

Sayaka: But...what if there *isn’t* a way out? What if help *never* comes?

Makoto: I-If that happens…

...then I’ll get you out of here myself! No matter what it takes!

When I said that, I paused…

I had no idea what had come over me...

...and I was pulled into an embrace by Sayaka.

Makoto: Sayaka…?

Sayaka: Please...help me…

Her voice was small and shaky

Sayaka: Why…? Why is this happening to me?

To kill, or be killed… I just can’t take this anymore…!

Makoto: Sayaka…

Sayaka: …

Finally, she raised her face up from my chest.

She looked at me with those big, wet eyes of her’s.

Sayaka: Can I...can I believe what you said?

Makoto: Huh?

Sayaka: That you’ll help me get out?

No matter what it takes…?

Makoto: A-Absolutely.

Sayaka: Makoto… You;re the only one I can trust. So please…

No matter what happens, please always be there for me. I need you on my side…

Makoto: Huh?

O-Of course I’ll be there for you!

No matter what, I’m always on your side. I mean…

...you *are* my assistant, after all.

Sayaka: …

Thank you, Makoto.

Hearing you say that, I feel like I can keep going.

I can get through this...as long as you’re here with me.

Like you said, I’m your assistant,

The smile I’d come to know so well returned to her face.

It felt a little forced, but still…

It was a huge improvement over how she was before.

Monokuma: ...it’s standing up!

Sayaka: Kyah!

Monokuma: Makoto! It’s standing up!

Makoto: *What’s* standing up!?

Monokuma: Do you even have to ask?

Your flagpole!

Makoto: Get the hell out of here!

Monokuma: No! No! I wanna join in!

Makoto: Dammit! Well if you won’t leave, then tell us what the hell is up with those videos!

Monokuma: Ahh...it’s about to come out…

It’s gonna come out! My pristine, pure white…

...stuffing!

My honest, innocent stuffing is about to come gushing out!

I balled up my fist, took aim, and swung as hard as I could.

I had never put so much energy into a single motion before in my life.

I leaned back, channeling all my power, and let go with everything I had…!

Makoto: Guwah!

Sayaka: A-Are you okay!?

Monokuma: If I hadn’t avoided your punch, you would have just violated school regulations.

But boy are you slow slow slow slow SLOW!

I could’ve downed a thousand-dollar full-course dinner in the time it took you to finish that swing!

Your speed, agility, alertness, passion, boldness, sense of despair, antagonization, it’s all lacking!

Makoto: …

Sayaka: What the heck was that just now...?

Makoto: He just wanted to mess with us…

Sayaka: Well, for now...you wanna just head back?

Makoto: Yeah…

Monokuma had come along and swiftly destroyed the good mood we’d just created.

Sayaka and I headed back to the dorms.

\----------Dormitory hallway-------------------------------------------

Makoto: You should get some rest, Sayaka. You still look pretty shaken.

Sayaka: I’m sorry for making you worry about me…

You’re right. I’m going to lay down for a bit.

With a nod and a small bow, she disappeared into her room.

Now off on my own, I headed off to tell everyone that Sayaka was okay.

Once that was done, I decided to go back to my own room.

It was hard to think after watching that deranged video. I needed some rest of my own.

\----------Makoto’s room-------------------------------------------

Jeez…

Seriously, what’s going on here?

There’s just so many problems.

I can’t even decide what the biggest problem is…

That we’re trapped in here?

That what I saw in the video might be real?

Monokuma?

What the mastermind has in store for us?

Or...are *we* our biggest problem?

…

I want to get out of here.

But I could never kill someone…

Do the others all feel the same?

…

Yeah, that’s definitely our biggest problem right now.

…

…

…

*Ding dong*

Huh?

When I opened my eyes they darted immediately to the clock.

Makoto: It’s almost 10 o’clock. I fell asleep without even realizing it…

Nighttime’s about to start…

Makoto: ...So how come someone’s here?

I go to open the door and am surprised to find Sayaka waiting there.

Sayaka: I’m really sorry to come by so late…

Makoto: Sayaka? What are you doing out so late?

That’s when I noticed…

Her body was trembling.

Makoto: I-Is everything okay…?

Sayaka: Sorry to bother you, but...something really weird just happened.

Makoto: Something...weird?

Sayaka: Just a little while ago, I was laying down in my room…

And all of a sudden, my door started rattling and shaking.

Her voice sounded like all the air had been squeezed out of her lungs.

Just hearing her talk made me tense up.

Sayaka: It was like someone was trying to force the door open.

My door was locked, so they couldn’t get in, of course.

But they started shaking the door harder and harder.

I was so scared I couldn’t even move.

Makoto: S-So what happened!?

Sayaka: After a while, it just...stopped.

I let some time go by, then I got up and opened the door to check outside…

But there was nobody there.

Makoto: Someone tried to force their way into your room…?

But...who would do something like that?

Sayaka: It’s not like I’m suspicious of anyone here, but still...it makes me nervous.

What if something like that happened in the middle of the night? What would I do then…?

Makoto: You don’t have to worry about that, right? I mean, we can’t go outside during nighttime.

Sayaka: But that’s just a promise we made, right? If someone decided to break that promise…

Makoto: Th-Then…

Why don’t you stay in my room tonight? Would that make you feel a little better?

Sayaka: What!?

Makoto: All it said in the school regulations was that we had to sleep in “ **the dorm rooms** ”, right?

It didn’t state specifically *which* room each person had to sleep in. So…

Sayaka: B-But...two people sharing one room is...you know…

Makoto: ...Ah!

Oh jeez, I’m sorry! I didn’t even think about that!

Honestly, that didn’t even cross my mind!

Sayaka: No, I know, me either. It’s not even that I mind the idea, but…

…

Um, if you don’t mind, could we maybe switch rooms? Just for tonight?

Makoto: Switch rooms...?

I-If it’ll help put your mind at ease, then it’s totally fine with me.

But… I don’t mind you staying in my room, but…

...are you sure you’re okay with me staying in yours?

That doesn’t, like...concern you?

Sayaka: It’s fine. I trust you…

Makoto: In that case, then…

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.

As such, it is officially  **nighttime** .

Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.

Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

Sayaka: Oh man, it’s already nighttime…

Makoto: Okay it’s settled. I’ll head to your room right now.

Oh, if we’re going to trade rooms, we’d better trade keys, too.

Sayaka: Ah, that’s right. We’ll have to trade keys.

Makoto: Again!?

Sayaka: Like I said, I’m psychic.

…

Makoto: Huh? Hey, aren’t you going to say you were just kidding?

Sayaka: What if I *wasn’t* just kidding…?

Something resembling a smile had made its way to her face.

Thank goodness. It looks like she’s already started to get back to normal.

Makoto: Okay, we’d better trade keys, then.

Sayaka: Yup, let’s do it.

We exchanged keys, and when I looked back up at her again…

...there was another worried expression there.

Sayaka: Makoto...please be careful. If someone comes to the door, don’t open it no matter what.

Makoto: I won’t.

The same goes for you, Sayaka. No matter who it is, don’t open your door for anyone.

Sayaka: Even if I’m sure it’s you, I absolutely won’t open it. Otherwise, what’s the point of even switching?

Makoto: Oh, by the way… Just so you know, my bathroom door tends to get stuck.

There’s a little trick to opening it…

You have to turn the knob, then lift up on the door while you pull it out.

Just do that and the door should open no problem.

Sayaka: Okay, but the showers don’t work during nighttime anyway, right?

Makoto: Oh, that’s right. I totally forgot…

Sayaka: But I guess I might use it when I get up in the morning.

In fact, would you mind if I get a spare set of clothes before we switch…

Makoto: Oh, uh...no not at all. Here’s your key back.

Without saying a word Sayaka quickly went to her room next door and returned with a spare set of clothes.

Sayaka: Thanks a lot! Here’s my key back so you can lock the door to my room.

Makoto: Okay, well, I’d better get going.

See you tomorrow, Sayaka.

Sayaka: Oh and about what I said before…

Makoto: Hm?

Sayaka: When I said I was psychic, it really was a joke. Honestly, I’m just very perceptive.

Makoto: Yeah, I know.

Sayaka: ...Good night, then.

See you in the morning.

Sayaka gave me one last parting smile, and I headed off to “my” room.

\----------Dormitory Hall-------------------------------------------

I looked around as soon as I got out into the hall.

Everyone else’s door was closed. There was no sign of life.

Makoto: Good. There’s nobody here…

Mukuro: I’m here.

Makoto: Gah! H-Hi Mukuro. What are you doing here?

Mukuro: I was on my way back to my dorm. What are you doing leaving your’s? The Monokuma announcement had already played.

Makoto: …

Mukuro: …

After a couple moments I let out a sigh.

Makoto: …can you keep a secret?

Someone was apparently trying to force their way into Sayaka’s room, so she asked if we could switch rooms for the night.

I agreed so that she would feel a little calmer and more at ease.

Those videos we found today really frightened her.

Mukuro: ...she must trust you alot.

Makoto: Yeah, I guess she does.

Mukuro; We should get to our rooms.

Makoto: Y-yeah, see you tomorrow Mukuro.

She gave me a nod and started walking towards her own room.

…

I guess it makes sense that when I try to avoid running into anyone I’m unlucky enough to meet with someone.

I’m unlucky enough to be in this situation in the first place.

At least it was Mukuro and not someone who would make a large uproar about the situation like Taka.

…

I should get some sleep.

\----------Sayaka’s room-------------------------------------------

So this is Sayaka’s room… It really doesn’t look any different from mine.

Makoto: It smells nice, though…

As I was walking towards the bed I noticed something in the trash can.

That’s…!

There wasn’t any doubt about it-it was the DVD with her name on it that we’d found in the A/V room.

Makoto: That reminds me… I never did get a chance to find out what was in her video.

But it’s probably best if I wait until she brings it up again.

Makoto: I don’t think Sayaka would like me stooping around too much…

I should probably go to bed soon.

As I lowered myself onto Sayaka’s bed, a pleasant fragrance enveloped me.

Sayaka’s...scent…

Maybe it will bring me some sweet dreams.

Feeling a little better than before, I fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the length of this chapter I probably could have split it into two. However I couldn't find a stopping point I was satisfied with until the point where Makoto falls asleep. As you may have noticed, the motive this time isn't too different from the first motive in the actual game. It still involves footage of each character's love ones being taken away under mysterious circumstances. The difference this time is that their fates are a lot less vague and there is now a timer for them to leave the Academy. Granted it's a long timer, but still a timer. Future motives will be more unique, especially the next one. You may have also noticed I made the tags a little more vague. This is because I honestly don't know what can be in a story that is rated teen without crossing lines, especially since the game itself was rated for an audience that is 17+, and I also don't know how much detail I can give to body discoveries or executions without certain tags. Finally, to those who have been patiently waiting for a trial. As you may realize based on where the story has progressed, the investigation will be next chapter.


	9. Body discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at the end of the last chapter I said that this would be the investigation. However I felt like this moment was a bit too important to be grouped into what would be a much larger chapter. Sorry for the miss information, the next one will involve the explanation of the class trials and will lead all the way up to the start of the first class trial.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!

Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

I sat up, still half asleep, and rubbed my eyes. Slowly I pulled myself out of bed.

...I remembered I was in Sayaka’s room.

Makoto: I just remembered, I promised to eat breakfast with everyone else.

I’d better get going.

I left Sayaka’s room and made my way towards the dining hall.

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

A few people had already gathered in the dining hall by the time I got there.

Taka: Hello Makoto, and Good morning! Can you believe it? I was the very first one here this morning!

Hina: Mornin’.

Sakura: I suppose I’m early.

Mukuro: ...Good morning.

I figured everyone who had arrived on time could be considered model high schoolers.

And the ones who showed up a little late…

Mondo: Yo.

Sayaka: Sorry I’m late, I decided to start a load of laundry before breakfast.

Hifumi: My apologies, ladies and gentlemen. My morning, ah, duty took a little longer than usual…

...were the types with a more relaxed sense of time. Most high schoolers fall into this category.

And finally the ones who kept everyone waiting forever…

Kyoko: ...I suppose I’m late.

Celeste: Good morning, everyone.

Leon: My bad, guys! Slept right through my alarm!

Toko: Wh-What? Is it s-so awful to be l-late?

Hiro: I didn’t oversleep, just so you know. Nope, got lost! I blame the bermuda triangle…

...don’t care about time or other people in general. They’re the kind to move at their own pace.

But regardless, everyone had arrived.

At least, that’s how it was supposed to go…

Taka: Wait, aren’t we still missing some people?

Hina: Yeah, Chihiro and Byakuya aren’t here yet.

I don’t know about Byakuya, but…

...I would probably put Chihiro in the “model high schooler” category.

So for her to be so late…

Byakuya: ...What’s going on? Did something happen?

Mondo: Hey man! Have you seen Chihiro?

Byakuya: Why would I have? I just came straight from my room to here.

Hifumi: Did she forget about our breakfast promise…?

Kyoko: I got the sense she always has her stuff together…

Listening to everyone talk like that, a small, dark speck of unease rose up inside of me.

And that speck started to grow quickly…

Sayaka: Maybe we should go look for her.

Just in case…

She didn’t need to finish her sentence, we all immediately knew what she was implying.

And we all immediately left to go search for her.

\---------- Dormitory Hall -------------

Celeste: We should probably check her room. After all we agreed not to leave during nighttime.

Mondo: Then let’s fuckin’ go!

I was about to head off with the others when a hand reached out to stop me,

Mukuro: Do you have your key?

The question took me by surprise but I was still able to give an answer.

Makoto: N-no, not yet. I was going to trade back with Sayaka after breakfast. Why?

Mukuro: I have a bad feeling about this.

Makoto: Wh-What are you saying? I’m sure she just overslept...or something.

I wish I was more convincing when I said that. Maybe then would I have been able to believe the words that came out of my mouth.

Mukuro: ...if you say so.

We then started to make our way to Chihiro’s room when we were stopped by Taka’s shouting.

Taka: Chihiro! Please forgive the interruption but you are late to the breakfast meeting!

Please answer your door! Tardiness is not welcome in a school environment!

Mondo: Dammit! She’s not answerin’.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu… That’s because she’s not in there,

Leon: Wh-What are you saying!?

Monokuma: Come on, Come on! Surely the fourteen of you can find one missing person in this school.

Kyoko: If you know that she’s not in her room, does that mean you know where she is?

Monokuma: Why of course! But what’s the fun of a scavenger hunt if I tell you where she is?

Toko: C-can you at l-least give us a hint!?

Monokuma: Sure! She’s...in the bathroom.

Ahahahaha! That should give some of you an incentive to find her!

Taka: Ah! Forgive the interruption! Please report to the cafeteria when you are finished!

Celeste: Perhaps we should disperse and agree to meet up at a later time?

An hour before the nighttime announcement should work, yes?

Leon: Fine by me, I wouldn’t mind catching a few more z’s.

Hina: There’s a public bathroom by the gym. I’ll go look for Chihiro there.

And just as quickly as we grouped up to find Chihiro…

...we separated to do our own thing.

Makoto: Hey, Sayaka. Before I forget here’s your room key back.

Sayaka: Oh right! We forgot to switch back. Here you go, Makoto.

I need to go back to the laundry room so…

Makoto: Ah right, you started doing laundry before coming to the dining hall.

I was about to head off when I heard Sayaka call out to me.

Sayaka: ...hey, Makoto?

Makoto: Huh?

Sayaka: Remember what you said yesterday, about how you would stand by my side,

\---------- Flash back -------------

_ Makoto: As long as we work together, I’m sure we can find some way out of here. _

_ And help might even come before that. _

_ Sayaka: But...what if there *isn’t* a way out? What if help *never* comes? _

_ Makoto: I-If that happens… _

_...then I’ll get you out of here myself! No matter what it takes! _

\-----------------------------------------

_ Sayaka: Can I...can I believe what you said? _

_ Makoto: Huh? _

_ Sayaka: That you’ll help me get out? _

_ No matter what it takes…? _

_ Makoto: A-Absolutely. _

_ Sayaka: Makoto… You;re the only one I can trust. So please… _

_ No matter what happens, please always be there for me. I need you on my side… _

_ Makoto: Huh? _

_ O-Of course I’ll be there for you! _

_ No matter what, I’m always on your side. I mean… _

_...you *are* my assistant, after all. _

\---------- Dormitory Hall -------------

Sayaka: I can still believe you, right?

Makoto: O-Of course, I promise I’ll find a way out of here that doesn’t involve murder.

Sayaka’s face morphed into a more serious, somber expression.

Sayaka: ...

Well, I’d better get going. Good bye Makoto.

Did I...say something wrong?

I proceeded to head back to my room to think it over when I was suddenly stopped by a paralyzing fear.

Why am I suddenly so afraid to go into my own room?

It’s not like anything happened here...right?

I gently open the door to my room.

And my eyes are immediately stabbed by the sight of blood.

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

Inside my room my eyes immediately lock onto the trail of blood leading to my bathroom.

\---------- Flash back -------------

_ Monokuma: Come on, Come on! Surely the fourteen of you can find one missing person in this school. _

_ Kyoko: If you know that she’s not in her room, does that mean you know where she is? _

_ Monokuma: Why of course! But what’s the fun of a scavenger hunt if I tell you where she is? _

_ Toko: C-can you at l-least give us a hint!? _

_ Monokuma: Sure! She’s...in the bathroom. _

_ Ahahahaha! That should give some of you an incentive to find her! _

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

Makoto: I hope I’m wrong about this.

I slowly open the door to my own bathroom.

And I found Chihiro Fujisaki slouching in the shower with a knife through her stomach.

What followed is something I’m not really sure about.

I heard a loud scream, I think it was my own. But I’m not one hundred percent sure...

...Because I immediately blacked out from the shock.


	10. Chapter 1 Investigation

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at the ceiling to my room.

Makoto: Wh-What happened?

Mukuro: You fainted.

Makoto: Huh?

I took a moment to assess my surroundings.

I was in my room...

A room containing a trail of blood leading to a closed bathroom door...

...And for some reason Mukuro was here with me.

Mukuro: We need to go to the gym.

Makoto: Wh-what! Wh-why? what’s going on.

Mukuro: You looked inside the bathroom, screamed, and then fainted.

Several people in the dormitory’s hallway heard you because you forgot to close your door. ...Kyoko believed that was most likely due to the surprise of the blood stains.

We were then asked to go to the gym by Monokuma after seeing… * **it** * inside the bathroom.

When we asked about you, I was told to get smelling salts from the infirmary.

Makoto: …

I stared at the ceiling attempting to process all the information I just received…

If they saw * **it** * too… then Chihiro...

Mukuro: ...

...we need to go to the gym.

Makoto: O-Okay.

This didn’t feel real.

Was what I saw actually...real?

We proceeded to make our way to the gym in a grim silence.

\---------- gym -------------

When we arrived in the gym we found everyone waiting.

All eyes immediately fell on us, some filled with horror, some with worry, and others were more care-free.

Mukuro: I brought him as requested.

Hina: Ah! You’re awake! Finally! Are you okay?

Makoto: I’m fine... 

Sakura: It’s no surprise you fell unconscious, considering what happened.

Makoto: So it wasn’t a dream?

What I saw…

It was real…?

Byakuya: That’s right it really did happen.

Chihiro… is dead.

Makoto: …dead?

A deep, dark despair worked its way through my body.

Dead… When I said that, it finally hit me.

I realized she really was gone…

Chihiro Fujisaki, the ultimate programmer.

I didn’t know her that well, but she seemed like a harmless person who was caught in an unfortunate circumstance.

She proposed theories in our debates, and her programming skills could have changed the world…

...or at the very least help us get out of here if we found a computer.

But now...she’s gone forever.

Makoto: ...Why are we all in the gym?

Toko: Sh-Shouldn’t it be obvious? Monok-kuma...he told us all to c-come here…

Taka: Well, hold on! Don’t talk like that. We all protested it!

I mean, we remember the terrible price Chihiro had to pay…

B-But…!

Kyoko: I’m the one who convinced them to come. Right now we need to do whatever he says.

We’re his prisoners, right? It’s not a good idea to defy him without reason.

We don’t need to make any more sacrifices than we already have…

Leon: Why should we listen to what he has to say anyway!? It’s obvious that he killed Chihiro.

Monokuma: I would never do that! If you can believe anything, you can believe that!

Mondo: He’s here again…

Monokuma: Unless someone violates a school regulation, I absolutely will not interfere.

I can promise you, I won’t do anything that goes against the purpose of your school life here.

I’m famous at safari parks throughout the world for following the “Bear-Times-One” rule!

Sayaka: Then...who did it? Who killed her?

Monokuma: You already know the answer.

The one who killed her is...one of you!

Nobody had a reply for that.

One of us...killed Chihiro… 

...in my room?

Don’t be stupid.That’s…

Monokuma: Hmm? What’s the matter? You guys all look like you’re about to see a dove get shot up with a gatling gun!

Don’t you remember what I told you when this all began?

One of you decided to kill Chihiro so you could  **graduate** !

Someone’s just following the rules. There’s nothing wrong with that!

Hifumi: Y-You’re lying...right?

Leon: Of course he’s lying! I’m telling you, he killed her!

It’s the easiest solution.

Monokuma: Nope, sorry. One of you is now a bona fide killer.

If they wanted to, the one who did it could testify to that little fact.

Makoto: What…?

Without thinking, I looked around at everyone.

They all had the same look on their faces…

Everyone looked at each other with a combination of fear, suspicion, and confusion.

Leon: A-Are you serious?

Taka: Someone...S-Someone killed someone!

Celeste: It is amazing what some people are capable of.

Mondo: Hey, hold on! Don’t just assume he’s telling the truth!

Byakuya: That’s enough.

Before we do anything else, I’d like to confirm something with the stuffed animal here.

If one of us really did kill her, that person gets to  **graduate** from the school, right?

Monokuma: ...Huh?

Byakuya: Don’t play dumb! That’s what you said, isn’t it!? If you kill someone, you get to leave!

Monokuma: Puhuhu…

Puhuhu! Poohohoho!

Bwaaahahaha!

Leon: Wh-why are you laughing!?

Monokuma: Puhu...it’s cuz…

Naive… You’re just so naive!

You think it’s really that easy? You can just kill someone and waltz on outta here?

You’re super naive! Devilishly naive! HELLISHLY NAIVE!

No no no, the real thing has just begun.

Makoto: The...real thing?

Monokuma: Are you ready!? Allow me to explain the second part of the rule regarding  **graduation** !

Just like I explained before,  **you must kill someone if you want to leave** . However…

...even if you do that, there’s still one more part to the agreement you have to uphold, remember?

Celeste: You are referring to rule number six of the regulations…

If you are the “blackened” that committed the murder, you can’t be found out by the other students.

That is what you are talking about, is it not?

Monokuma: Bingo! It’s not enough to just kill someone. You have to actually get away with it!

Which naturally means you need a system in place to assess whether or not it’s been gotten away with!

So, a certain amount of time after a body has been discovered, a  **class trial** will begin!

.Makoto: Class...trial?

Monokuma: Yep! It’ll begin a few hours after the discovery!

Everyone will gather together, including the  **blackened** who committed the murder.

And they and the  **spotless** students will all engage in one big debate showdown!

During the trial, you’ll have to present your arguments about  **who you think the blackened is** .

And once everything comes to an end, the outcome will be decided by  **popular vote** !

If the answer you’ve arrived at is correct…

...only the one that disturbed your peace will be  **punished** . The rest may continue their communal life.

However...if you choose poorly…

...then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will recieve your  **punishment** .

Which of course means your school life will come to an end!

As far as class trial rules go...that’s all there is to it!

Hifumi: So, um...what exactly is this “ **punishment** ” you keep talking about…?

Monokuma: Oh! Well, to put it simply…

It’s execution!

Hifumi: E-Execution!?

Mukuro: And by execution, you mean…

Monokuma: Execution is...execution. Ex-e-cution!

Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane!

Taka: S-So, to make sure I understand…

If we get the culprit right, then only they die. But if we get it wrong…

...all the rest of us...get executed?

Monokuma: What a smart little chimpanzee you are! Look at you, implying you didn’t do it without actually saying it!

So it’s basically what the outside world calls a “lay judge” system, or an inquisition type thing!

Which means you’ll be deciding who you think the killer is.

But judge carefully, because all your lives are on the line!

Okay, let me just add the rule I described to your e-handbook. Make sure to keep it in mind!

Mukuro: And if we choose not to participate?

Monokuma: What!? Are you saying you’re not gonna participate in the trial!? Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!

Mukuro: No...I’ll participate.

Monokuma: ...Huh?

Mukuro: If you’re planning to kill me if I don’t...then why would I not go through with the trial?

Monokuma: So… Everyone’s okay with participating…?

Bwah, and here I thought I would get to make an example out of one of you.

Mondo: You already tried explodin’ you piece of shit!

Monokuma: Well, I guess it’s alright if you guys understand, right?

As long as you see how serious I am…

Defy me and you get shot full of holes, exploded, buried alive, disintegrated, et cetera.

So if you don’t want that to happen to you, you’d best obey those school regulations!

…

Anyway, none of that really matters right now. You have more important things to worry about.

Because of that, I have something special I’d like to give you to help you in your search for the blackened!

This little file has all the information I’ve gathered about the death in question. I like to call it…

The Monokuma File!

I mean, naturally you guys aren’t experts at this kind of thing, so you can only do so much with a corpse.

So instead, I’ve gathered up everything I know about the circumstances and cause of death.

What’s that? How do I know the cause of death, you ask?

Cuz the surveillance cameras picked up the whole thing! I got to see it all go down!

Kyoko: Wait, so then...you know who killed Chihiro?

Monokuma: Of course I do!

If I didn’t, I couldn’t possibly pass a fair and accurate judgement during the trial, now could I?

Kyoko: That’s a good point. The judge has to be able to make the proper decision. That’s...somehow comforting.

Monokuma: Now then, please put your full effort behind your investigation!

After all, you don’t have any choice but to give it your best shot!

Seriously, you don’t have a choice!

Okay, so we’ll meet up for the class trial...in a little while!

And with that, Monokuma disappeared once again.

He left us stunned and confused…

He left us at a total loss.

And for who knows how long…

...nobody said a word.

The fact that Chihiro was dead was a huge shock, of course.

But there was more to it than that…

It was also the idea that one of us had actually  **murdered someone** …

...and that if we didn’t find out who it was, we would  **all** die here.

We’d found ourselves in a situation where we couldn’t help but look at each other in suspicion.

But deep down...I already knew who the culprit was…

It was the worst situation imaginable.

And yet, even in such a perversely terrible situation…

…*they* didn’t show the slightest hint that it had gotten to them.

Kyoko: Now’s no time to wallow in your depression.

The worst thing we can do right now is lose all faith in each other.

That would lead to the same disastrous result as having *total* faith in everyone else.

Leon: Huh…?

Kyoko: Cooperation is absolutely key at this point.

Who you decide to trust or not trust is, of course, up to you.

Celeste: Continuing to think about the deceased certainly isn’t going to help anything.

Hina: S-Saying stuff like that is just-!

Celeste: How many times have I told you? Anyone who can’t adapt...will die.

Death is the only thing awaiting those who are unable or unwilling to adapt.

If that happens, you only have yourself to blame.

Hina: What an awful thing to say! Especially after what’s happened!

Kyoko: Right now, exposing the killer is the most important thing.

Because if we don’t, we’re all going to die here.

Byakuya: ...She’s right. We need to begin our search right away.

Sakura: Either way, we can’t run away from the situation, so we have no choice but to move forward.

Hina: We just have to do it, I guess…

What other choice do we have?

Leon: No way in hell am I letting someone kill me…!

Alright, dammit! Let’s do this!

We just have to do it…

Everyone just kept repeating that sentiment.

They were using it like a mantra to give themselves strength.

But they’re right. We just have to do this.

No matter how much we *don’t* want to, we have no choice.

If that’s what it takes to survive, then that’s what we have to do!

Kyoko: Before we start on searching for Chihiro’s killer, we need to decide what to do about securing the crime scene.

Makoto: What do you mean…?

Byakuya: You’re thinking about putting someone on  **guard duty** so nobody can disturb the area, aren’t you?

After all, if the culprit decides to destroy the evidence, we’re pretty much screwed.

Mondo: In that case, I don’t mind doing it.

I don’t like havin’ to think, anyway.

I’ll let you guys figure out who killed that chick.

Hina: Okay, then we can let Mondo look after the scene.

Byakuya: Well, no...we can’t just leave him there alone.

Mondo: What? Why the hell not!?

Byakuya: Isn’t it obvious? If you were the culprit, what’s the first thing you would do?

By volunteering for guard duty, you’re in a position to destroy all the evidence you want.

Mondo: Wh-!? Fuck you!

Sakura: Fine, then I’ll stay there on guard duty as well. That way there’s no problem.

Hifumi: 2-player co-op base defense with the two of them… With their stats, they’re totally OP!

Sakura: Since we won’t be able to help investigate, we’re putting our faith in the rest of you.

Hina: I-I’m still pretty freaked out, but...I’ll try.

Sayaka: Um, so...where exactly should we start?

Mukuro: If the Monokuma file has all the basic information about the case, then we should start there.

Celeste:Hmm?

Heh heh...so you finally noticed.

Leon: Huh? Noticed what?

Celeste: I was just looking through the Monokuma File we just received.

And I noticed something very obvious and very unusual.

Sayaka: Huh? What are you talking about…?

Celeste: Go ahead, take a look. Notice anything interesting about where Chihiro died?

She died in  **Makoto’s dorm** .

Hina: Wh-? She’s right!

Hifumi: Then, could it be...!

All at once, everyone’s gaze turned towards me.

Makoto: H-Hold on a second! You got it all wrong!

F-For just one night, I...I traded rooms with Sayaka.

Sayaka: !

Toko: Y-You expect us to believe that? Just tell us the t-truth!

The look in everyone’s eyes had done a complete 180 from just a few minutes earlier.

The feeling of suspicion and fear had returned, In other words…

They think that *I* did it!?

Leon: Blaming Sayaka isn’t cool dude! The evidence is pointing to you! Just fucking admit it already!

Sayaka: Do you really want to get out of here that badly Makoto! Why did you kill Chihiro!? And why are you trying to pin this on me!

Toko: K-Killing the weak and then blaming your f-friends. Y-You’re the worst kind of s-scum!

Makoto: I-I didn’t kill her, I s-swear! I didn’t even sleep in my own room last night, I switched with Sayaka!

Mondo: How many times are you gonna repeat that goddamn excuse!?

Mukuro: but...what if he’s telling the truth?

All eyes immediately shifted to Mukuro.

Mondo: Are you really defending this asshole?

Mukuro: All the Monokuma File says is that the murder took place in Makoto’s room.

If...if he is telling the truth...then that gives us a different suspect.

Shouldn’t we investigate just to be safe? Our lives are on the line.

Mondo: …shit.

Kyoko: Are we all done talking?

We need to begin our investigation soon. At this point, we should split up.

We need to get to the bottom of this and find out who killed Chihiro.

We’ll have to collect some clues to form a foundation, then construct an argument to come to a final decision.

If we get this wrong…

Well, do I really have to say any more?

Hifumi: I’d rather you didn’t, no…

Kyoko: Everyone pray for good luck.

With that, Kyoko hurried out of the gym.

Byakuya: I’ll be going, too.

And just like Kyoko, he was gone before we realized it…

Mondo: Oh yeah, I’m on guard duty, huh? I’d better head to the scene of the crime!

Sakura: Ah, that’s right.

Mondo: ...Lemme just say this right now!

If whatever son of a bitch did this is here right now, and they’re thinking of destroying that evidence…

They’d better not let me find ‘em! I’ll skip the trial and cave their goddamn skull in myself!

I’m serious! I will fuck them up!

Letting his deadly words hang in the air, he and Sakura ran off.

Hina: But...I mean, we’re not detectives or anything, y’know? And we’re gonna investigate a murder?

How do we even do something like that?

Toko: We don’t r-really have to do anything in p-particular. W-We already know who k-killed Chihiro…

Makoto: What are you implying…?

Toko: It was y-you.

Makoto: I’m telling you it wasn’t me!

Toko: D-Don’t come any c-closer! Are you g-gonna kill me next!?

Hina: W-Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot. It’s not for sure that Makoto’s guilty yet.

Hifumi: That’s true. We may as well check just to check.

Toko: Even if I w-wanted to, I c-couldn’t help inv-investigate…

Leon: Wait, why not?

Toko: I’m not g-good with...b-b-blood.

All it takes is o-one glimpse and I b-black out.

Leon: Well, whatever. I don’t think anyone was expecting much from you, anyway.

Alright, I guess I better get going.

Makoto: W-Wait, don’t go yet! You have to hear me out!

But it was pointless. The others had already left.

And their parting looks at me had still been filled with suspicion…

Makoto: …

Mukuro: …

I saw you switch rooms last night. I believe you.

Makoto: Thanks...

But does everyone else really think I’m the killer?

How did it turn out like this?

Seriously, they’ve got it all wrong…

Why do they have to suspect me!?

I have to do something…

Otherwise, everyone will…

\---------- flash back -------------

_ Monokuma: Execution is...execution. Ex-e-cution! _

_ Electric chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane! _

\---------- flash back -------------

I can’t let that happen…

I can’t let things turn out the way Monokuma wants!

All I have to do is find evidence for who really did it...

For who really killed Chihiro…

I need to find proof that it was…

Mukuro: We should investigate as well, we need to prove you’re innocent.

Makoto: Yeah, yeah you’re right!

And thus we started our investigation.

Makoto: We should probably start by reading the Monokuma File.

“The victim was Chihiro Fujisaki. The time of death is estimated to be around 1:30 a.m.

The body was discovered in Makoto’s room, in the dormitory.

The cause of death was a stab wound in the abdomen. The death was instant.”

Mukuro: So the death was  **instant** .

Makoto: Is that important?

Mukuro: Getting stabbed in the abdomen can have a large variation in the time it takes to die.

A stab resulting in instant death would have most likely been targeted slightly to Chihiro’s left in order to hit the abdominal aorta.

Makoto: H-how do you know this!?

Mukuro: The sewing kits that all the girls got come with a map of the body's organs. This includes the vascular system.

Makoto: And you read it!

Mukuro: Yes.

Makoto: …

<Monokuma File #1 has been added to the truth bullets>

<Sewing kits has been added to the truth bullets>

Mukuro: We should head over to the scene of the crime.

Makoto: right…

We won’t make any progress without investigating there.

So I headed to my room, where Chihiro’s corpse still remained.

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

When we arrived, we were welcomed to a surprising scene.

Mondo: Open up you piece of shit!

Kyoko: Careful, we don’t want to destroy evidence.

Mondo: No one can destroy shit if we can’t even fuckin’ get to the body!

Mondo quickly glanced around the room for something to open the door with, eventually stopping when he caught sight of me.

Mondo: Hey Makoto! Why the fuck does your door lock!

Makoto: It doesn’t… it just gets stuck.

Kyoko: Gets stuck?

Makoto: Yeah, I guess I’m the only one, but the door doesn’t fit the frame quite right in my room.

When I first tried to use it, I also thought it was just locked.

But once you learn the trick, it opens no problem.

Mondo: And what the fuck is that trick!?

Makoto: turn the door knob, and lift up while you pull.

And just like that, when Mondo next tried to open the door, it opened no problem.

Kyoko: How many people knew about this trick before you told us?

Makoto: Well I learned it from Monokuma, and the only other person I told was Sayaka when we were switching rooms. 

Kyoko: Interesting, there are no noticeable marks on the door frame or doorknob. 

The only way for the body to have entered the bathroom is if someone opened the door using the trick you just described.

<Trick to open door has been added to the truth bullets>

Kyoko: You keep saying that you and Sayaka switched rooms last night.

Can you tell me why you switched?

Makoto: Well…

\---------- Flash back -------------

Makoto: Sayaka rang my doorbell just before the nighttime announcement saying something weird happened to her.

_ Sayaka: Just a little while ago, I was laying down in my room… _

_ And all of a sudden, my door started rattling and shaking. _

Makoto: Her voice sounded like all the air had been squeezed out of her lungs.

Just hearing her talk made me tense up.

_ Sayaka: It was like someone was trying to force the door open. _

_ My door was locked, so they couldn’t get in, of course. _

_ But they started shaking the door harder and harder. _

_ I was so scared I couldn’t even move. _

_ Makoto: S-So what happened!? _

_ Sayaka: After a while, it just...stopped. _

_ I let some time go by, then I got up and opened the door to check outside… _

_ But there was nobody there. _

Makoto: I wanted to help calm her down so we decided to switch rooms.

_ Sayaka: Um, if you don’t mind, could we maybe switch rooms? Just for tonight? _

_ Makoto: Switch rooms...? _

_ I-If it’ll help put your mind at ease, then it’s totally fine with me. _

_ But… I don’t mind you staying in my room, but… _

_...are you sure you’re okay with me staying in yours? _

_ That doesn’t, like...concern you? _

_ Sayaka: It’s fine. I trust you… _

Makoto: It was around that time when the Monokuma announcement played…

We then switched keys and I was about to leave when I remembered about the bathroom door.

I told Sayaka about it then, to which I was reminded that the water doesn’t work at night.

However she did decide to get a spare set of clothes so that she could shower in the morning.

_ Sayaka: But I guess I might use it when I get up in the morning. _

_ In fact, would you mind if I get a spare set of clothes before we switch… _

_ Makoto: Oh, uh...no not at all. Here’s your key back. _

_ Without saying a word Sayaka quickly went to her room next door and returned with a spare set of clothes. _

Makoto: After that happened we said our good-byes and I went into the hall to go to Sayaka’s room next door.

I was trying to act cautiously at the time because I was technically breaking our nighttime rule by leaving my dorm room.

So at the time I thought I was unlucky when I ran into Mukuro after entering the hallway.

I then told her about the situation and entered Sayaka’s room for the night.

_ Makoto: Gah! H-Hi Mukuro. What are you doing here? _

_ Mukuro: I was on my way back to my dorm. What are you doing leaving your’s? The Monokuma announcement had already played. _

_ Makoto: … _

_ Mukuro: … _

_ After a couple moments I let out a sigh. _

_ Makoto: …can you keep a secret? _

_ Someone was apparently trying to force their way into Sayaka’s room, so she asked if we could switch rooms for the night. _

_ I agreed so that she would feel a little calmer and more at ease. _

_ Those videos we found today really frightened her. _

_ Mukuro: ...she must trust you alot. _

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

Kyoko: Can you confirm this?

Mukuro: Only the part where we met up in the hallway and he used Sayaka’s key to enter her room.

<Last night’s events have been added to the truth bullets>

My attention then turned towards the bloodstain in the room.

It’s leaving a pink trail leading towards the bathroom.

Makoto: That’s a lot of blood…

Mukuro: Considering she was stabbed in the abdomen...I think it’s a reasonable amount.

Makoto: But why does it lead to the bathroom? The Monokuma file says the death was instant.

<Blood stain has been added to the truth bullets>

Mukuro: We’ll need to investigate the body in order to confirm the Monokuma File.

Makoto: .Yeah...you’re right…

I hesitantly stepped into my bathroom in order to properly examine the corpse.

\---------- Makoto’s bathroom -------------

There was blood leading from the door towards Chihiro’s slumped body.

She looked like a ragdoll resting there...a ragdoll with a knife in its stomach.

I felt myself grow nauseated at the sight.

But, I need to do this… so that we don’t get executed!

I take a closer look at Chihiro’s stomach.

It looks like there is only one wound, that matches the information in the Monokuma file.

But the knife…

Makoto: Is this a kitchen knife?

Mukuro: Yes.

Makoto: But the dining hall closes after the nighttime announcement.

Mukuro: So the culprit must have gotten the knife before the announcement.

Before the announcement…

That means that when she came over…

My face must have become significantly paler based on Mukuro’s reaction.

Mukuro: A-are you okay...?

I needed to change the subject fast in order to distract myself from that fact.

Makoto: Th-this looks like it matches the file, I don’t think we can gain more from looking at the body.

Mukuro: Then...we should investigate somewhere else.

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

After leaving the bathroom I notice Kyoko examining my bed.

Makoto: Hey, Kyoko...

I quietly called her name while she was investigating the area.

But…

Makoto: What are you doing…?

Kyoko: Isn’t it obvious?

Makoto: N-No, not really…

Kyoko: I’m searching.

Makoto: Searching…?

She was carefully searching every inch of my bed.

I dunno what she’s doing exactly, but...she seems to be concentrating pretty hard on it.

But a few seconds later, she turned to me and said…

Kyoko: Are you a clean freak?

Makoto: Huh? N-No, I don’t think so. But what…?

Nodding she glanced at the bed one more time.

Kyoko: Interesting…

What’s interesting...?

Kyoko: Just as I expected, there’s something very unusual about your room.

Makoto: Unusual? What do you mean?

Mukuro: Are you talking about the door that doesn’t fit in the frame? Or the body in the bathroom?

Kyoko: Neither, I’ve searched the bed from one corner to another…

...and I didn’t find one single strand of hair.

Makoto: Really…?

Kyoko: Not one hair from Sayaka, who you claim to have slept here.

And not one hair from you, even though you’ve been living here.

Mukuro: The lint roller does look as if it has been used.

Makoto: But that’s strange, I’ve never touched it before.

Mukuro: Could someone have used it to hide who was staying here last night?

Kyoko: Very interesting…

<Makoto’s bed cleanliness has been added to the truth bullets>

Was anything else in my room tampered with?

I quickly go to check the toolkit inside my desk.

The toolkit is still inside the drawer and I don’t see any evidence that it’s been used at all.

Makoto: It’s still wrapped in the shrink-wrap.

Which makes sense, I guess. I mean, it’s mine, and I haven’t had any reason to open it.

I can’t even imagine a situation where I’d need a toolkit like this…

Mondo; Yeah, seriously!

Makoto: Oh, Mondo…

Mondo: We ain’t exactly in the mood to be buildin’ fuckin’ furniture, right?

Makoto: So you haven’t used yours either, then?

Mondo: Not just me. Nobody’s busted theirs out yet, far as I know.

Actually, we were talkin’ about it yesterday.

None of the guys have opened their toolkits yet. Cuz like, why the hell would we?

So then the toolkits have nothing to do with this case…

I then decided to check my closet where all my spare clothes were.

And what I found sent shivers up my spine...

One of my hoodies was covered in blood.

Makoto: Huh!

Mukuro: What is it?

After taking a quick look into the closet Mukuro’s eyes also widened.

Mukuro: Is this...Chihiro’s blood?

Makoto: But, why would it be on one of my hoodies...?

<Bloodied hoodie has been added to the truth bullets>

I think that’s all I can learn from investigating my room. I should probably expand my search.

Mukuro: We should look around in other areas. We need to confirm if that knife came from the kitchen and if anyone saw it disappear.

\---------- Dormitory hallway -------------

After leaving my room something catches my eye.

Makoto: Does the portrait on my door seem a little bit, crooked?

The portrait on my door was turned to a weird angle.

How had I not noticed this before?

Mukuro: Those portraits can be removed at any time so if you want you can fix it later.

Makoto: The portraits can be removed?

I thought they were part of the door...

Mukuro: Yes, they aren’t that hard to remove either.

As she said that, Mukuro reached over to the portrait and picked it up, she then placed it back in its original location.

Mukuro: I‘m going to keep it at this angle for now as it might be a clue. 

If you want...I can help you fix it after the trial.

Makoto: Alright, thanks.

<Door portraits have been added to the truth bullets>

We then resumed our trip to the kitchen to confirm if that was where the knife came from.

\---------- Kitchen -------------

There are all kinds of knives here, big to small. But…

It looks like one of them is missing.

Makoto: Was that knife missing from the beginning, or…?

Mukuro: I’m not sure.

It'd be best to see if anyone here knows more about it.

<Kitchen knife set has been added to the truth bullets>

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

When we entered the dining hall we noticed Hina investigating.

Maybe she knows about the missing knife.

Makoto: Hey, so...did you notice that one of the kitchen knives is missing from the dining hall?

Hina: Yeah, weird huh? I thought it was kinda strange, a knife just suddenly disappearing like that.

Mukuro: So it wasn’t missing from the beginning?

Hina: Nope. Last I remember, they were all lined up in a nice, neat row.

Makoto: So when did you notice one of them had disappeared?

Hina: Well, I went to get some tea from the kitchen last night, and all the knives were still there.

But when I finished my tea and went back to the kitchen to wash my glass…

...one of the knives was gone.

Mukuro: So you’re saying the knife disappeared while you were drinking your tea in the dining hall?

Hina: Yeah…

In other words, you were right there in the dining hall when someone came and took it.

Then you should be able to say for sure…

You can tell everyone I didn’t come to the dining hall last night…

Which proves I didn’t take it!

Mukuro: Did anyone come into the dining hall during that time?

Hina: Yeah, now that you mention it…

Sayaka stopped by for a moment but she left soon after.

...I was afraid she would say that.

Mukuro: Thanks for the information.

<Hina’s account had been added to the truth bullets>

Hina: Hey, by the way…

Did you really kill Chihiro?

Makoto: Wh-What!? Of course not! I would never!

Hina...do you really think I murdered her?

Hina: Well...she was killed in your room, right?

And Sakura, Mondo, and I recommended you to be a sparring partner for her.

Mukuro: Why Makoto?

Hina: He seemed like the best match. Everyone else would have been too strong or too tall.

And that could explain why Chihiro went to your room last night.

So when you consider everything together…

...I honestly have no idea.

Why did Chihiro go to my room?

That might be important for the trial.

We then proceed to leave the dining hall.

\---------- Dormitory hallway -------------

Mukuro: The class trial should be starting soon…

Do you mind if we split up for a moment.

Makoto: Okay… But, is there a reason you want to split up?

N-not that I’m saying we have to stay together.

Mukuro: ...Can you check to see if it’s possible to destroy evidence somewhere?

Makoto: Yeah, sure.

...What are you gonna do?

Mukuro: I’m going to check the infirmary.

Makoto: Why the infirmary?

Mukuro: I want to check something real quick and we don’t have a lot of time left.

Makoto: Alright...good luck.

I started to roam the dormitory halls when I was suddenly stopped by Hifumi.

Hifumi: Hmm-hm-hm… Very strange…

Mr Naegi, what was Ms Fujisaki doing in your room?

Let me just say this…

I absolutely will not let you destroy evidence in the  **trash room** !

There’s a trash room?

Makoto: Hey, what’s the trash room?

Hifumi: The trash room is where we dispose of our unwanted inventory.

Monokuma talked to me yesterday and assigned me to be on  **cleaning duty** .

For without someone on cleaning duty, the school would be flooded with trash in no time.

Makoto: Cleaning duty?

Hifumi: Listen well Mr. Naegi, for one day this sacred task will be passed onto you.

Only those who are assigned to Cleaning duty can pass the gate in the trash room to reach the incinerator.

And as I am the one assigned to this task, it is my job to prevent people like you from using it to dispose of evidence.

Makoto: So you’re the only one who can use the trash room?

Hifumi: Correct.

<Cleaning duty has been added to the truth bullets>

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Erm, so ah...I’m getting tired of waiting. What say we just get started, hm?

It’s time for the long-awaited…

Class trial!

Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings.

Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school!

Puhuhu. See you soon!

Makoto: The red door on the first floor…

That’s where I should go.

...No, where I *have* to go.

I started making my way to the room with the red door. 

But I found myself stopping for a moment…

\---------- Flashback -------------

_ Sayaka: Can I...can I believe what you said? _

_ Makoto: Huh? _

_ Sayaka: That you’ll help me get out? _

_ No matter what it takes…? _

_ Makoto: A-Absolutely. _

_ Sayaka: Makoto… You’re the only one I can trust. So please… _

_ No matter what happens, please always be there for me. I need you on my side… _

_ Makoto: Huh? _

_ O-Of course I’ll be there for you! _

_ No matter what, I’m always on your side. I mean… _

_...you *are* my assistant, after all. _

\---------- Dormitory hallway -------------

I hesitantly resume my path towards the elevator...

\---------- Elevator room -------------

Taka: You’re late, Makoto! We’ve all been waiting for you!

Toko: Hmph. I bet y-you were afraid you would be discovered as th-the murderer you are…

Taka: Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet! Save that for the class trial!

There we can reveal the details of Makoto’s crime!

So they really are convinced I did it. But…

I didn’t do it. Three people here know that all too well…

But the real killer…

The one who murdered Chihiro…

Is it really her…?

Monokuma: Puhuhu… Is everyone here? Okay then…

Please board the elevator in front of you, which will transport you to the courtroom…

...where all your fates will be decided.

Puhu. I’ll meet you all down there. I’ll be waiting…

I guess I have no choice but to get on this elevator…

Sakura: Let us begin…

Celeste: Good idea.

Makoto: …

Mukuro: Are you nervous?

Makoto: A little...yeah.

Mukuro: We’ll be fine, we will prove your innocence.

Makoto: Thanks, but I’m not the one I’m nervous for.

Mukuro: …

We need to uncover the truth of Chihiro’s death…

...trembling with anticipation, I walked towards the elevator.

With each step I took, I could feel my heart starting to race faster and faster.

Everyone else was already on the elevator when I stepped on…

...the doors closed, and the elevator started to move.

\---------- Elevator -------------

The steel box descended with heavy clunking sounds towards the school’s basement.

Makoto: I wonder if this is how a death row inmate feels when his time finally comes…

Celeste: Rather than that, is it not more like a defendant waiting to receive his judgement?

Oblivious to our shared anxiety, the elevator lowered us further and further into the depths of the school.


	11. Class Trial #1

\---------- Court Room -------------

Monokuma: Nyohoho! You’ve finally arrived!

What do you think? Doesn’t it feel like a real courtroom?

It’s like a hollywood movie set, right!?

Mondo: Not even close. It’s total shit!

Monokuma: Okay, Okay, everyone find your assigned seats and sit down!

Hurry up now, hurry up!

We did what he said and we found our seats.

The seats were arranged in a giant circle.

It was set up so that everyone could see everyone else.

Which also meant it’d be easy for anyone to transfer their tension and unease onto anyone else…

The air seemed to grow heavy as we sat there.

And so the curtain on our first case opened…

A deadly judgement…

A deadly deception…

A deadly betrayal…

A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith…

A deadly...class trial…!

Monokuma: Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results.

If you can figure out “whodunnit” then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one…

...then I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one who deceived everyone else will graduate!

Makoto: The killer...the killer really is one of us, right?

Monokuma: Of course!

Taka: Okay then...everyone close your eyes, and whoever did it, raise your hand!

Mondo: Don’t be a goddamned idiot. Why the hell would they raise their hand?

Kyoko: Before we move on and start the trial, can I ask a question real quick?

What’s going on with...that picture?

We all proceeded to face a picture of Chihiro’s face crossed out with a red X.

Monokuma: I’d feel awful if anyone got left out of a trial just because they died. Friendship penetrates even death’s barrier!

Hifumi: Friendship...penetrates?

Celeste: Okay, but what about that other empty seat?

There were only fifthteen of us to begin with, so why are there sixteen seats?

Monokuma: Oh, no reason. It’s just that our little courtroom here can technically fit up to sixteen people.

Okay, that about does it for the preamble. Get ready to get started!

First up is the case summary. Now, let the class trial...begin!

It’s about to begin...the debate to decide who we think the killer is…

But...will I even be able to condemn them?

If I don’t everyone else will die...including me...

Taka: I assert that the one who was murdered was Miss Chihiro Fujisaki!

Hiro: ...Yeah, we know that part already.

Byakuya: And the murder took place in Makoto’s room.

Hina: In the bathroom…

Makoto: No that’s wrong!

Just a second, Hina. Try to remember  **how my room looked** ...

There was a blood stain inside my room leading into the bathroom.

Leon: What’s the problem with that?

Mukuro: The Monokuma file clearly states that  **the death was instant** .

If Chihiro was killed in the bathroom why would there be a bloodstain outside of the bathroom?

Celeste: She must have been attacked in the main room first, then the killer dragged her body into Makoto’s bathroom.

Hina: Why would the killer drag Chihiro into the bathroom?

Toko: W-well it would be d-difficult to sleep while staring at a c-corpse!

Kyoko: That may have been the main reason, but there was also another.

Sakura: Another reason…?

Kyoko: Think back to when we first started investigating. No one could open  **that door** .

Mondo: I was pullin’ on that thing with all I had.

I was thinkin’ about using something to bust the door down before Makoto told us how to open it.

Leon: So that makes Makoto the culprit because he was the only one who could open the bathroom door.

Makoto: No that’s not quite right...

There should have been more people who knew how to open that door.

Monokuma knew, because he was the one who told me and…

...

Byakuya: And…?

If I mention that Sayaka could also open the door I’ll probably get a similar reaction to when I mentioned we switched rooms during the investigation.

That would also make her a prime suspect…

Makoto: … I’m sorry.

Do you mind if we change subjects for a moment?

I’ve been wondering why Chihiro went to my room in the first place.

Hina: That may have been my fault…

A couple of days ago, me, Sakura, and Mondo were working out in the gym when Chihiro suddenly joined us.

Sakura: At the time she was interested in becoming stronger. So we recommended a couple training exercises.

Hina: We also suggested Makoto as her training partner.

Mondo: We thought he seemed like a good match due to his size and strength.

Clearly, we were so fuckin’ wrong about you, you piece of shit!

Celeste: But why would Chihiro go visit Makoto at nighttime?

We all agreed to not go out, did we not?

Hiro: Maybe she just forgot about the rule.

Kyoko: Even if she did forget about the rule the time of death was still 1:30 a.m., which is when most of us would have been asleep.

It’s far more likely that  **she was called to that location** . 

In fact that’s exactly what happened.

Leon: Huh? What do you mean called?

Kyoko: Take a look at this and what I’m saying should be clear.

Kyoko pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to us. On it was a message that made my skin crawl.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about, just between us. 

I stumbled across this secret by accident and I want to confirm it with you.

Would you mind coming to my room in 5 minutes.

-Makoto Naegi”

Sayaka: What is this...?

Kyoko: I found a notepad during my search, and I shaded in the top sheet with a pencil.

And these are the words that appeared.

Hina: Oh man, I’ve totally seen people do that on detective shows!

When you write, it can leave an imprint. Sketch over the next sheet of paper, and you can see the words!

When I saw that, I was like, “Holy crap! I better make sure I rip the paper out before I use it from now on!”

Kyoko: It’s a pretty old fashioned technique, but even the classics can be surprisingly useful sometimes.

Oh, and I should also mention...I found the notepad on the desk in Makoto’s room.

Makoto: Huh?

Kyoko: Which means, only someone who had been in Makoto’s room before the incident could have written it.

Byakuya: Then it would have been Makoto. Because he was the only one to ever stay the night in his room.

Makoto: ...

Hiro: So that’s it, right? We can vote and get this whole thing over with?

I need to say something or else we will all die…

But…

Shifting the focus onto Sayaka would be the same as killing her myself, right?

Can I really do that after I promised to help her escape…?

Can I do that to a friend?

Mukuro: ...

What if Makoto wasn’t the one who stayed in his room overnight?

Leon: You’re not talking about his lame attempt to frame Sayaka are you?

Sayaka: Why would I want to stay in Makoto’s room?

Or let him into my room?

Celeste: Framing him as the culprit would be a good reason.

Sayaka: Huh?

Hiro: But wasn’t that letter sent by Makoto? He signed it himself.

Kyoko: Just because the letter had Makoto’s name on it doesn’t mean that he wrote it.

We only know the note came from his room.

Byakuya: This discussion is pointless if there’s no proof they switched in the first place.

Mukuro: What if there was a witness?

Sayaka: Huh? What are you talking about?

Mukuro: Last night I saw Makoto leave his room and use *your* key to enter *your* room.

Byakuya: Is that true!?

Taka: Of course it’s true! Perjury is never acceptable in court!

Celeste: Makoto also never told us who the other person who knew how to open his bathroom door was.

Hina: Oh, I see! So you're saying that Sayaka could be the other person.

Celeste:  **Or Mukuro** .

All eyes immediately turned to Celeste as we stood in shocked silence.

Mondo: Wh-what the hell are you even sayin’!

Celeste: It’s possible that Mukuro was the one who switched rooms, yes?

There’s no proof that she wasn’t the one who spent the night in Makoto’s room.

Byakuya: So that story was fabricated to frame Sayaka.

Sayaka: Wh-why me!?

Hiro: Well, you and Makoto are pretty close.

He even went to go to cheer you up after watching those fake videos.

Monkuma: Hey! Those videos are not fake! They are 100% authentic and show real footage.

They are as fake as those relationships you forged together with those people.

Mukuro: ...So was mine a mistake?

Monokuma: Wazzat?

Mukuro: There was no one in my video. I even watched it again last night to confirm this.

That’s why I was able to see Makoto switch rooms, I was late coming back from the A/V room.

Monokuma: Oh riiight! You don’t have anyone important in your life Miss Ikusaba.

How  **disappointing** ! Due to your complete inability to make a single meaningful connection I couldn’t give you a meaningful motive.

Taka: Wait, so Mukuro doesn’t have a motive!?

Mukuro: So why would I attempt to lie? I don’t even have a reason to  **graduate** .

Hina: There would have also been no point in Mukuro bringing up the switch.

We were all ready to vote for Makoto.

Sayaka: Then...you’re trying to help Makoto graduate!

Because...I didn’t switch rooms with Makoto...

Leon: The two of them have also hung out a lot…

Byakuya: And we also need to acknowledge that she supposedly saved his life before.

Hiro: Oh yeah, Mukuro pulled Makoto out of the way of Mondo’s punch at the entrance ceremony.

Hina: That doesn’t mean they would die for each other!

Celeste: But we have not dismissed Makoto as a suspect, yes?

Kyoko: Let’s just continue our discussion with both Makoto and Sayaka in mind.

Sayaka: But-

Byakuya: This is so that we all survive. If you are as innocent as you claim to be, the evidence will support that.

Sayaka: But...what if that evidence has been destroyed?

Mondo: What are you talkin’ about!? Me and Sakura guarded the crime scene during the entire investigation.

Are you sayin’ we were fuckin’ slackin’ off!?

Sayaka: N-no, I-I was just wondering if the culprit removed evidence before we investigated.

Kyoko: Now that you mention it I did notice a lack of a certain  **something** in Makoto’s room.

Leon: A certain something?

Mukuro: You’re talking about the lack of hair on Makoto’s bed, right?

Hina: No hair? What does that mean?

Byakuya: It means  **anyone** could have stayed in Makoto’s room last night.

Kyoko: No. We can limit it to Makoto and Sayaka due to Mukuro’s testimony.

Sayaka: What about other objects. There was a trash room in the dormitory.

Hifumi: Never fear Miss Maizono. Only the person on  **cleaning duty** can enter the trash room.

Sayaka: And who was on cleaning duty?

Hifumi: That would be me, of course!

Celeste: You seem awfully nervous for someone who is supposedly innocent.

Sayaka: Ah, sorry...I’m just a little nervous. 

The only reason I’m being suspected in the first place is because of a false testimony.

Leon: Don’t worry too much about it. We can prove it was Makoto because of the bloodied hoodie in his closet.

Sakura: Moving a body after it was stabbed would have left blood stains on the culprit’s clothes.

Hina: But, isn’t that a little suspicious?

We only found the body because Makoto screamed. Why would he leave the bloodied hoodie in his closet?

Toko: H-he probably wanted it to look l-like he had been framed!

Taka: Wouldn't finding the body in his room be enough to make him seem framed!?

Mondo: Not to mention that letter…

Byakuya: That doesn’t explain the blood on the hoodie.

Mukuro: ...Are we even sure that’s Chihiro’s blood?

Leon: What are you stupid? If it’s not Chihiro’s blood then whose is it?

Mukuro: Nobody’s.

Leon: Wha…?

Hifumi: Could this be the work of fairies!?

Mukuro: Uh...no...

There are blood packets stored in the infirmary.

Previously there were 7 in total. 2 for each blood type excluding A.

During the investigation I was only able to find 6 blood packets. 

We’re missing a type O.

Taka: So the culprit took a blood packet from the infirmary, and used it to create false evidence!

What an underhanded tactic!

Kyoko: So at this point it should be clear who the culprit in this case is.

Toko: It must be the b-blue haired b-back stabber!

Sayaka: What are you saying! I didn’t murder Chihiro!

Leon: Y-yeah. There are still things we have to clear up first!

What about the murder weapon!

Celeste: You're talking about the knife, yes?

Leon: Of course I’m talking about the knife! What else would I be talking about!?

Mukuro: It was taken from the kitchen right before nighttime. Hina’s an eye witness.

Hina: ...huh?

Mukuro: Remember what you told me during the investigation.

\---------- Flash back -------------

_ Hina: Well, I went to get some tea from the kitchen last night, and all the knives were still there. _

_ But when I finished my tea and went back to the kitchen to wash my glass… _

_...one of the knives was gone. _

_ Mukuro: So you’re saying the knife disappeared while you were drinking your tea in the dining hall? _

_ Hina: Yeah… _

_ Mukuro: Did anyone come into the dining hall during that time? _

_ Hina: Yeah, now that you mention it… _

_ Sayaka stopped by for a moment but she left soon after. _

\---------- Court Room -------------

Sayaka: What!

Taka: Can anyone else verify this testimony!?

Sakura: I can.

Hina: That’s right! Sakura was with me the entire time I was drinking my tea…

Leon: Uhh...I hate to ask, but just to be sure, Sakura’s…

Sakura: Me.

Leon: Right…

Kyoko: Considering we have a witness claiming to see Sayaka with the murder weapon are there any more objections?

I need to speak up soon if I want to change the way this debate is going.

Sayaka: Of course I object!

If I really am the one who killed Chihiro then why aren’t there bloodstains on me!

Hiro: Couldn’t you have-

Sayaka: No! The body was in the shower! 

If you're claiming I swapped rooms with Makoto to kill Chihiro then how would I have used the shower!?

Hiro: How did you-

Sayaka: I’m psychic!

Toko: You c-could have went b-back to your own room to wash off the f-filth after Makoto l-left.

Taka: But Sayaka arrived in the dining hall shortly after Makoto.

Mukuro: She claimed to have started doing laundry before arriving.

Sayaka: Why would I have even had laundry if I stayed in Makoto’s room!?

I would have only had the clothes I was wearing!

Mukuro: B-

Sayaka: I don’t care what you say you saw! 

The only reason I’m even being suspected is because you two fabricated a story of us switching rooms!

Hina: W-

Sayaka: Sure I went into the dining hall. But I didn’t take the knife!

Hifumi: A-

Sayaka: The note! The hoodie! The location! EVERYTHING POINTS TO MAKOTO!

Leon: M-

Sayaka: WHY WOULD I EVEN SPEND THE NIGHT IN THE MAKOTO’S ROOM ANYWAY!?

HE’S AN UNLUCKY, GULLIBLE, LOSER WHO DOESN’T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HERE!

…

Is that how she really feels about me?

Am I only a tool for her to escape?

Makoto: ...

She had a spare set of clothes...

Sayaka: WHAT!

Makoto: She was probably washing those to get rid of their blood stains.

Sayaka: Why would I even be in a position to have a spare set of clothes!?

Who in their right mind, would let *anyone* swap rooms with them with a spare set of clothes!?

Makoto: An unlucky, gullible, loser...who thought he could trust a friend.

Mukuro: Makoto-

Makoto: I’ll go over the case one more time to prove your guilt.

_ Act 1 _

It all started yesterday when Monokuma gave us those motive videos... 

Each of them showed whoever was closest to the name on the case, locked up and in a dangerous situation.

Those videos were meant to make us want to leave as soon as possible to meet their time limit.

...and some of us were more affected than others.

The culprit in this case, badly shaken by their video, ran out of the A/V room in the panic…

And after I met up with them in a classroom to calm them down, they started to plan their murder.

_ Act 2 _

Right before Nighttime was when they put their plan into action.

They headed into the dinning hall to pick up a weapon. A kitchen knife to be exact.

However they also left behind two witnesses, Hina and Sakura.

The culprit then knocked on my door, pretending to be scared and claiming that someone had tried to break into their room.

Considering what happened that day with the videos, I didn’t question them in hopes of helping them calm down.

That was when we agreed to switch rooms for the night.

At that point the nighttime announcement had just played.

_ Act 3 _

As we were about to switch, I showed the culprit how to open my bathroom door…

At the time I forgot that there was no running water during nighttime.

But the culprit then claimed that they might take a shower before breakfast and went back to their room to get a spare set of clothes.

Looking back on it now...that was probably my chance to realize what was happening and stop the murder.

_ Act 4 _

After I left my room to go to the culprits I ran into Mukuro.

She had apparently been rewatching her motive video and was on her way to her room when she saw me leave mine.

Remembering our nighttime rule, she asked me about what I was doing.

I then explained the situation to her and entered the culprit’s room unaware of their plan.

_ Act 5 _

Later that night the culprit sent a note to Chihiro, the victim, asking for her to come to my room to discuss a secret.

I don’t know what secret she had that made her break the nighttime rule but she did go to my room.

When the culprit answered the door they then stabbed Chihiro, killing her instantly

...and dragged her into the bathroom.

_ Act 6 _

At that point all the culprit had left to do was leave behind evidence to frame someone else for their crime.

They changed into their spare set of clothes...

They used a blood packet from the infirmary to add bloodstains to one of my hoodies…

They used the lint roller to remove any trace that they had been there last night…

And then they put their own blood stained clothes in the laundry room.

Isn’t that right... **Sayaka** !?

Kyoko: So, Sayaka...do you object to anything that has been said?

Sayaka: Of course I object! Who wouldn’t object!

Isn’t killing someone instantly by stabbing their stomach nearly impossible!

Only someone extremely skilled or * **lucky** * could have done that!

There’s no way I could have killed Chihiro!

Makoto: No that’s wrong!

The sewing kits. 

They come with a map of the vital organs.

Mukuro: There’s the digestive system, the nervous system, and most importantly the vascular system.

The vascular system has details on the abdominal aorta, which if stabbed properly will cause instant death.

Celeste: So anyone who had a sewing kit could have killed Chihiro, yes?

Taka: And Makoto doesn’t have a sewing kit because only the girls received one.

Byakuya: Do you have any rebuttals left?

Kyoko: And let me be clear, “It’s a false testimony” won’t work anymore.

Sayaka: I...uh...

Celeste: So it would seem...we are finished here.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu…

Looks like you’ve reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes?

You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection!

Oh, just to remind you all…

Make triple sure you vote for someone! You wouldn’t want to be punished for something so minor, right?

Makoto: …

Monokuma: Okay! Then let’s get excited! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna beee!?

After each of us cast our votes Monokuma suddenly spoke up again.

Monokuma: Uh-oh! Looks like you got it right on the money!

The blackened in this case, the one who killed Chihiro…

...was none other than Sayaka Maizono!

Sayaka: …

Huh?

H-hold on a second…

Makoto: Sayaka…

Sayaka, did you really…

...kill Chihiro?

Leon: I don’t believe it...

Mondo: What the hell is wrong with you!?

Sayaka: I didn’t have much of a choice…

They have one of the members in my band.

I couldn’t leave her behind, we’re as close as family.

Celeste: You forget that we have 6 months to escape.

You could have waited without having to kill one of us.

Sayaka: No, I couldn’t!

To be a popstar you have to work to maintain your dream constantly!

Stopping for a moment will cause you to fall behind and be forgotten!

I’ve done a lot of unpleasant things to keep this dream alive!

I refuse to be forgotten because I’m locked inside this fucking school!

Hina: But why…

Why did it have to be Chihiro?

She was trying to become stronger and she was nice to everyone.

Sayaka: Does it really matter!?

It was originally going to be Leon.

Leon: Wait, what!?

Sayaka: But after I had a conversation with him I realized that he was probably one of the more athletic people here.

So I instead changed my target to the less athletic person, the person I thought would be the easiest to kill.

Kyoko: I have one more question.

What was the secret that caused Chihiro to go to Makoto’s room?

Sayaka: I don’t know!

All I knew was that she seemed to be hiding something.

And I thought Makoto’s talent would be enough for her to think he knew!

Makoto: …

Is… Is that why you tried to frame me?

Sayaka: Yes!

You were also the most trusting person here.

Who would ever believe that we switched rooms the same night a body was found in yours!

If it wasn’t for you running into *her* I probably could have gotten out of here!

…

Everything’s becoming clear…

The decision we made was the right one after all.

Sayaka really did try to frame me for murder.

But…

Even if that’s true…

...the mastermind was the one who put her in this situation.

Makoto: It’s all because of that video…

The mastermind had used Sayaka’s friends and dreams against her…

That’s why she framed me!

So...when she said…

\---------- Flash back -----------

_ Sayaka: No matter what happens, please always be there for me. I need you on my side… _

\---------- Court Room -------------

She had planned this since even before I went to calm her down…

Is that why she talked to me in the first place…?

Is that why she decided to become my assistant...?

Did she always think of me as a tool to be used?

Monokuma: Boy Howdy! The entertainment industry must sure be terrifying, huh!?

I mean, to kill and betray people just because of those  **relationships** !

She seemed so nice and lovely on the outside, but inside...she’d descended into pure madness!

I was so lost in thought I didn’t notice Monokuma walk up beside me.

Monokuma: I understand, really I do. Yup yup!

You’re in utter despair thanks to Sayaka’s betrayal, right?

Compassion, intimacy, love… The stronger those feelings, the stronger the despair when they collapse!

Makoto: Stop screwing with us! This is all your fault!

Sayaka being forced to do something like that…

All of it… Everything…!

It’s all your fault!

Suddenly in a frenzy, I lunged at Monokuma.

But…

Mukuro: Don’t!

As angry as I was, Mukuro latched onto my arm without hesitation.

Her grip was like iron, strong enough I was sure it would leave a bruise.

She was so fast that I couldn’t have even reacted.

Mukuro: We may have lost the battle, but not the war. Let it go for now.

Makoto: …

Dammit!

Monokuma: Ahh, that was a close one! I thought for sure you were going to give me a good walloping!

Just barely avoided punishment, you did!

Now then! Since you so magnificently revealed the identity of the killer during the class trial…

...the blackened, Sayaka Maizono, will receive her punishment!

Sayaka: Punishment...?

You mean...e-execution!?

But my friends? Who’s going to save them!? 

I-I shouldn’t be executed for trying to save them, right...?

Byakuya: You mean to say that your actions shouldn’t have consequences? 

You played the game and you lost. Simple as that.

Hina: How could you have killed her, frame someone else, and still ask for forgiveness!?

Leon: You were planning to kill me!

Makoto: Stop it. 

Please...

I’ve had enough…

Celeste: Are you sure? You were the one she tried to frame after all.

Makoto: I’m not saying that she is blameless.

But…

The one to blame...is *him*!

Monokuma: S’waaah!?

Makoto: If it wasn’t for you...this never would have happened to Chihiro, OR Sayaka!

We shouldn’t be fighting each other…

We should be fighting against the one who put us in this situation! The mastermind!

Monokuma: Uh-oh! Did you awaken to your sense of justice!?

Well, it just so happens that there’s nothing more unethical than an unwavering sense of justice.

After all, it’s people with that sort of mentality that perpetuate war all over the world.

Is that the kind of justice that’s awakened within you!?

Makoto: Just...shut up!

Monokuma: Okay, well, anyway. More importantly…!

Let’s hurry up and get to what everyone’s been waiting for! The punishment!

Sayaka: Please don;t do this! I have to get out of here!

Monokuma: No more begging! No more excuses! You must pay the penalty for breaking the rules! Society demands it!

Sayaka: No, don’t do this! Please!

Monokuma: Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation!

Sayaka: No no no no no!

Monokuma: Let’s give this everything we got! It’s...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!

With a swing of his gavel Monokuma pressed a big red button sentencing Sayaka to death.

None of us were prepared for what happened next.

A metallic collar leashed to a chain suddenly shot into the courtroom and latched onto Sayaka’s neck.

As she was being pulled out of the courtroom she screamed my name, her voice filled with hatred and blame.

Unsure of what was happening we all followed her screams into another room to see a strange sight.

Sayaka, standing on a stage with a microphone in her hand, facing two different monitors.

_ GAME OVER: SAYAKA MAIZONO _

_ TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE POP SENSATIONS PUNISHMENT - DEATH NOTE _

The two screens suddenly came to life.

The first was spotting lyrics to a pop song I’ve never heard before and the other displayed two scores.

One score was labeled target and the other flashed zero.

Understanding the incomprehensible situation she was in, Sayaka began to sing the lyrics on screen.

As she sang, her score rose higher and higher and the song grew faster and louder.

Her voice was filled with life as the song continued to accelerate into pure madness.

As the song began to come to a close and her score was about to reach the target mark-

Monokuma jumped up out of nowhere and smashed the scoring screen.

The lyrics immediately flashed red and screamed failure at her.

Her face turned pale and was filled with horror at the thought of what would come next.

And before anyone could realize it, the stage Sayaka was standing on sprung up like a bear trap, crushing her instantly.

What we saw…

That was the true face of despair.

I mean if we can’t call it that, what else could we call it?

Monokuma: Wooohooo! Extreeeeeeemmmmmeeeee!

Man, my adrenaline is pumping right outta control!

Hifumi: Uwah…! Uwaaaaaahhh!

Toko: Wh-wh-what’s going o-on!?

Leon: What the hell man!

What the fuck was that!

Monokuma: Well hey, if you don’t like it…

...all you gotta do is swear to cut all ties with  **the outside world** and accept living here forever!

But that’s only if every single one of you can get onboard with that. Puhuhuhu…

Waahahahaha! Bwaaahahaha!

Mondo: Man, fuck you… Why the fuck are you doing all this evil shit to us!?

Monokuma: Evil!? You make it sound like I’m some dark, awful, secret society type of guy!

Or in this case, a dark, awful, secret society type of BEAR!

Hifumi: Um, so why are you putting an upstanding young citizen like me through such a grueling ordeal?

Monokuma: It seems like you’re trying to use common sense to make sense of something that doesn’t make sense!

That’s like trying to put a mile on a scale! I just don’t think it’s possible…

Hifumi: Hey, uh, I don’t think what you’re saying and what I’m saying quite fit together.

Mondo: You piece of shit! I don’t know who you are but I’m gonna pound your ass into the ground!

Monokuma: Puhuhu. You must really hate me to get so angry, huh?

But if you do that, you’re barking waaay up the wrong tree.

What happened, happened because one of you decided you wanted to  **get out** , right?

No matter how much time passes, you can’t cut free of your regrets from the outside world. You’re to blame!

Toko: Of course we can’t cut f-free of the outside world! Being trapped in this insane p-place…!

Monokuma: Hmmm… You’re  **trapped** , are you?

Well, I’m sure once you learn all the mysteries of this school, your thinking will change for sure.

You’ll think, “ **Boy, isn’t it so wonderful how we get to live here forever** !?”

Taka: What are you trying to say…?

Kyoko: I feel like there’s some deeper meaning hidden in there…

Just like before…

\---------- Flash back -------------

_ Monokuma: Okay, well, anyway. More importantly…! _

_ Let’s hurry up and get to what  _ **_everyone’s_ ** _ been waiting for! The punishment! _

\---------- Court Room -------------

Kyoko: When you say “ **everyone** ”...who exactly are you referring to?

Monokuma: Sorry, I said everything I’ve got to say!

I need to save some of the fun for later!

Bwaahahaha!

And just like that, he was gone.

He left us there, overwhelmed by a nightmare turned reality.

…

Even after he was gone, we stood there forever, unable to move.

Actually, no...it wasn’t that long, I think.

Everyone just lost their sense of time. We were all too scared…

Scared of being alone…

Taka: Nn...gh-!

Mondo: …

Hifumi: …

No one even tried to speak.

Their faces were stone, their voices dead.

But it was in that moment…

That she came up to talk to me.

Makoto: You’re going to ask if I’m okay aren’t you.

Mukuro: ...yeah.

You went silent during the class trial. Why didn’t you defend yourself?

Makoto: I made a promise to Sayaka, as a friend, to help get her out of here.

At the time I thought we would escape with everyone, together.

I didn’t want to believe that she murdered Chihiro.

Mukuro: I’m...sorry for your loss.

Makoto: I’m fine...

Chihiro is the one you should be sorry for. She did nothing wrong.

Mukuro: Yeah...your right.

...

You seem like the type of person who can move past this.

Makoto: I don’t think I want to move past this.

Mukuro: What do you mean?

Makoto: I’m going to remember both Chihiro AND Sayaka and carry their memories with me.

They didn’t choose to be in this situation after all.

Mukuro: That’s a lot more difficult than letting go…

But...you won’t have to carry that burden alone. I think we’ll all be able to help.

Makoto: Thanks, that means a lot.

Mukuro: How did you know I was going to bring this up anyway?

Makoto: Oh, well....

I’m psychic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took a little longer to write than anticipated. I wanted to make sure that even though the culprit in this case was obvious from the beginning it was still somewhat satisfying. There also was one truth bullet that was never brought up in this case, being the tilted portrait. I couldn't find a good place to insert it into the discussion, however it should provide you with a better understanding of when the culprit decided to change targets. With all that being said, the first part of chapter 2 will be starting soon.
> 
> Chapter 1 - END  
> Surviving students - 13


	12. 2nd floor exploration

\---------- Makoto’s Room -------------

When I arrived at my room, I found myself hesitating to go inside.

Makoto: This was where Chihiro was murdered…

I slowly opened the door…

And was surprised to see that the bloodstains were gone.

Makoto: …

…

...

I checked inside the bathroom.

Makoto: …

It’s gone…

…

It...it really is gone.

Makoto: …

It’s almost like...there was never anything there to begin with.

Every last sign of their existences had disappeared without a trace…

Makoto: It’s just like he said…

After the class trial, before we took the elevator back up, Monokuma told us…

\---------- Flash Back -------------

_ Monokuma: Oh, I almost forgot! Since the class trial is over, I’ll go ahead and dispose of  _ **_all the corpses_ ** _! _

_ It’s okay, no need to thank me! Just seeing your delighted, smiling faces is thanks enough for me! _

_ After all, nobody wants to look at a rotting corpse every day! That can’t be good for your health… _

_ Nyohohoho! _

\---------- Makoto’s Room -------------

I didn’t even have time to mourn Chihiro’s or Sayaka’s deaths…

I’m sure that’s exactly why he did it.

It’s a bad joke, a sickening dream… But I have to accept the reality of it all…

I headed back to the dining hall to meet up with the others.

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

Makoto: Sorry I’m late…

Hina: Hey...are you okay, Makoto?

Taka: You sure took your sweet time! I was just about to go get you and drag you back here!

Makoto: S-Sorry…

Taka: So? What happened? Was your room fixed up like he said?

I imagine it would be pretty hard to sleep with a rotting corpse in your bathroom!

Mondo: Jesus, that’s fucked up, man. Why would you say something like that?

Makoto: My room was...spotless. There wasn’t anything left.

Like the whole thing... **never happened** .

Sakura: It must be tough staying there, knowing what happened. Why don’t you just stay in Sayaka’s room?

Makoto: Well...staying there, knowing that was what allowed the murder in the first place...that would hurt just as much.

Plus…

I’ve decided that I can’t turn away from their deaths…

Hina: M-Makoto…

Hey, cheer up! Getting depressed isn’t gonna help anything, right?

If we all work together, I’m sure we’ll find a way out of here!

So everyone just...try and cheer up and get back on track!

Byakuya: Is that honestly supposed to make us feel better?

Hina: Huh?

Byakuya: We were already “working together” and yet someone was still murdered. Anyone could betray us at this point.

Now that it’s happened once, it’s a question of when, not if, the next one takes place.

Toko: Yeah, because S-Sayaka  **made the first move** …

Makoto: …

Hina: B-But...if we work together against the mastermind, nobody’ll have any reason to do something like that!

Byakuya: Keep telling yourself that. I’ll be over here in the real world.

Working together, fighting a common enemy… Like it or not, it’s not that simple.

Hifumi: ...What do you mean?

Celeste: The mastermind seems to be much more powerful than we ever suspected.

They  **took over Hope’s Peak** , which was supposed to be well defended, then modified it to fit their desire.

They created Monokuma, which seems to be incredibly advanced, and they’re providing for our every need.

And the cherry on top is the  **execution** we witnessed.

Everything has been planned down to the last excruciating detail.

This is not the work of your everyday psychopath. Defying them may be too great of a risk…

Sakura: Then...what are we supposed to do?

Byakuya: Anyone who truly does want to escape...will just have to follow the rules.

In which case, the only option is to deceive those around you, and win the game.

Byakuya’s words hung in the air as we all looked around at each other, gauging each other’s reactions.

Mukuro: ...no.

Byakuya: No what?

Mukuro: There has to be another option.

We don’t need to kill anyone else.

Hiro: Anyone...else? What do you mean?

Mukuro: Sayaka killed Chihiro...and we killed Sayaka in response.

Hiro: B-But…

Hina: If we hadn’t voted for her, we would have died instead, right…?

We didn’t have much of a choice, it’s not our fault, right?

Makoto: We shouldn’t be blaming ourselves…or Sayaka.

The mastermind is responsible for everything that’s happened.

We had no choice but to vote. I can’t even imagine what would've happened to us if we’d refused…

And in the end, it was ultimately Monokuma who killed Sayaka...!

He’s the one we should be upset at.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.

As such, it is officially  **nighttime** .

Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.

Oh, and one other thing…

It was totally obvious before that you were trying to make yourselves feel better and justify what you did.

See you, see you, don’t see you, see you! That’s about how much I can see you, even when you try to hide!

Now pay attention and remember this well!

The  **burden of judging others** is a heavy one to bear. So be well aware of your actions!

Order and stability rely on the sacrifice and responsibility of everyone!

Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

Toko: What w-was that about just n-now…?

Hiro: Was he saying it’s our fault what happened? That’s pretty cruel, man…

Mondo: That piece of shit! Who does he think he is!?

Makoto: …

And so, the day drew to a close…

A tense maddening day that saw the deaths of two of our classmates. Chihiro, and Sayaka…

But...this is just the beginning…

**Our despair** has only just begun…!

…

I woke up the next day to Monokuma’s normal mourning announcement. Then he called us all to the  **gym** .

Makoto: What’s he gonna do to us this time…?

We were practically frozen with fear. But Monokuma was determined to get us involved in his little game…

And with that goal in mind,  **he began it** …

\---------- Gym -------------

Monokuma: Okay, lift your arms up, and down!

One, two, three, four!

Taka: One, two, three, four!

Monokuma: Now reach waaay up, and bend waaay down!

Tighten those muscles! Let’s add a little strength, a little speed to those young bodies of yours!

Makoto: …

Monokuma: Ahh, doesn’t this feel just great!? Being stuck inside like this, you gotta make sure to stay healthy!

Toko: You’re the o-one keeping us “stuck inside”...

Monokuma: Don’t sweat the small stuff! That’s my motto.

Whoa, I sounded pretty cool just now, don’tcha think?

Did you fall in love with me? Am I just to die for? Am I just to die in writhing agony for?

Leon: Not a chance, psychopath.

Sakura: So...why did you call us here? Certainly it wasn’t just to make us exercise…

Monokuma: “Just” to make you exercise? JUST to make you exercise!?

If exercise makes you laugh, exercise will make you cry!

Now if you keep doing these exercises, you will uncover the secret of the Assassin’s Fist!

Passed down from generation to generation in the empire of darkness… The power can be yours!

Hifumi: That sounds like the kind of junk a middle schooler would come up with…

Makoto: It doesn’t matter! Just get to the point. Did you really just call us down here just to exercise?

Monokuma: Of course not! You think I have that kind of free time on my hands!?

Makoto: Okay, so then…

Monokuma: Ahh, I’d like to make an announcement!

Every time you overcome a class trial here at Hope’s Peak, a  **whole new world** will open up to you!

Hiro: A whole new world…?

Monokuma: It’d really suck if you had to live here forever with nothing new to stimulate you!

Besides, I know how you kids get these days with your ADD and ADHD. I gotta keep you motivated!

So go ahead, look around all you want! Enjoy the  **brand new post-trial world** till you explode!

With that, Monokuma disappeared, leaving us even more confused than when he’d shown up.

But…

Makoto: A  **new world** …?

Hina: Is he talking about...a way to get outside?

Celeste: That seems...unlikely.

Mondo: Well we don’t know till we look!

Sakura: Whatever he meant, it seems we’ll have to  **search the school** one more time.

Taka: Okay, then let’s split up and start investigating!

When you’re done, everyone meet back up at the dining hall and we’ll share what we found!

Byakuya: You’re basically a one-trick pony, you know that?

Taka: More like a staple food source! Now let’s get moving!

Seeing his words as the signal, everyone scattered and left the gym.

\---------- 1st Floor Hallway -------------

Shortly after leaving the gym something immediately caught my eye.

The  **gate** that had been blocking the stairs has been opened.

Is this what Monokuma meant by “a new world”?

Makoto: If so...what’s up there?

\---------- 2nd Floor Hallway -------------

This is...the second floor of the school.

Maybe there’s some kind of clue here…

Yeah, I’m sure of it. There’s gotta be something here…!

Not so long after adventuring into the second floor, I notice that there’s another gate.

Makoto: So there’s still another floor…

Which means that not everything has opened up yet…

\---------- Library -------------

I entered through a set of double doors to find a room filled with books and bookcases.

Kyoko: It’s remarkably dusty in here. And the lighting is less than ideal.

For a library, it’s not the kind of place I’d want to do much reading in...

Byakuya: ...But still, this library is  **most interesting** …

Makoto: Huh? What’s interesting about it?

Byakuya: Oh, nothing...I was just thinking out loud.

I decided to walk over to the people examining the books.

Makoto: You must be pretty happy to have all these books around, huh Toko?

Toko: N-Not particularly… Nothing’s really caught my attention so far.

Hifumi: Indeed. There’s a plethora of books, it’s true, but the content seems...lacking.

Where’s the comic books!? Where’s the young adult section!?

Toko: Comic b-books? Young adult? That stuff’s a w-waste of time…

Taka: Agreed! Where are the textbooks!?

Hifumi: Textbooks!?

Taka: We’re stuck inside a school with nothing to study. How are we supposed to learn anything in this environment!

Toko: W-Who cares about learning? How are we supposed to r-relax without p-proper literature?

Taka: Who cares about learning!? We should care! A proper education is very important!

Hifumi: Relax without proper literature!? Comic books are great for restoring inspiration!

Taka: Any time that isn’t spent studying is time wasted!

Toko: What I w-write is not a w-waste of t-time! Comic b-books are a waste of t-time!

Hifumi: Grr…! You’ve insulted me, and you’ve insulted my honor! 

I feel like I may have stepped on a landmine.

I should leave these three alone before I get dragged into their argument.

As I’m walking away I a bookshelf catches my eye..

The shelf is covered in dust. But on the shelf is... **a letter** .

What’s this…?

**Hope’s Peak Academy…?**

Kyoko: It was buried under a thick layer of dust. It must have been sitting there for a while.

Well, shall we see what’s inside?

Makoto: But...we shouldn’t read other people’s mail without their permission.

Kyoko: What we *shouldn’t* do is leave this here without finding out what’s inside.

Makoto: O-Okay…

I broke the seal on the dusty envelope, and pulled out the single sheet of paper I found inside.

I unfolded the paper, and read what was written there…

“ **From the Hope’s Peak Academy Executive Office**

Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world.

We have a long, proud history as an institution of higher learning with full governmental support.

Our graduates enter society ready to take on active leadership roles in every major job field.

However, Hope’s Peak Academy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being.

This decision was not an easy one to make, but  **serious issues** beyond our control have made it necessary.

But make no mistake-this is not the end for Hope’s Peak Academy.

We intend to open our doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved.

That being said, this is the end for now…

And I would like to personally and sincerely thank everyone for your help and support over the years.

For now, we are awaiting official governmental authorization to formally cease operations…”

Makoto: What does this mean…?

Byakuya: Hmm… The contents of this letter are quite interesting indeed.

Kyoko: It would seem Hope’s Peak had  **stopped functioning as a school** .

And judging by the amount of dust the letter had collected, it doesn’t seem to have happened recently.

If I had to guess, I’d say that this letter could be  **at least a year old** .

Makoto: So you’re saying that Hope’s Peak Academy closed down at least a year ago?

Byakuya: Most likely the mastermind took over this abandoned school in order to put on this little performance.

Makoto: B-But that would mean it was closed when I got here just a few days ago…

But I didn’t get that sense at all.

Plus, if the school *had* shut down, don’t you think it would’ve been in all the newspapers and stuff?

I mean, you’re saying it could have happened over a year ago, right?

But before I got here, I looked up online about the school, and never saw anything about this.

Byakuya: That must have all been part of the mastermind’s plan. They lured us all in here…

Someone who could create a place to judge and execute people could potentially be capable of anything.

Of course, that’s all assuming that  **this letter is real** .

Kyoko: If it *is* real, that does solve one mystery surrounding the school…

The reason there are no other students here could be because the school had already closed down.

Byakuya: That would be a nice, simple solution, it’s true.

Makoto: But then...what about this other part?

“This decision was not an easy one to make, but  **serious issues** beyond our control have made it necessary.

But make no mistake-this is not the end for Hope’s Peak Academy.

We intend to reopen our doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved.”

What did they mean by  **serious issues** ?

That’s apparently why the school had to close…

Is there any connection between that and what’s happening to us now…?

Kyoko: If the two events are in fact connected…

...uncovering that connection would be a useful clue, on top of figuring out the  **mastermind’s motive** …

Although I can’t really say anymore until we find more details.

Byakuya: So in other words, only the mastermind knows the truth right now.

The mastermind’s motive…

If we could figure out why they want to imprison us all here…

...will that be enough to get us out of here?

As I continue to ponder that question my eyes drift to another object on a desk.

It looks like a  **laptop** …

The  **laptop** looks pretty old. And it’s all covered in dust.

Kyoko: It’s broken. I tried pressing the power button earlier, but nothing happened.

Makoto: It’s broken, huh? Too bad…

I was hoping I could use it to go online and see what’s going on in the outside world.

...if it’s broken, there’s nothing I can really do about it…

But I also couldn’t stop myself from thinking what Chihiro could have done with it…

She was the ultimate programmer, maybe she could have fixed it.

…

Well, there’s no use in wondering what could have been…

I take another look around the room and I notice another door.

Makoto: What’s behind this door…?

Byakuya: It’s some kind of  **archive** . All I saw in there was stacks of old books and files.

I can’t imagine what business you would have in there.

That’s true… I don’t really have any reason to check it out.

After making an inspection of the library I decided to go explore somewhere else.

\---------- Pool Entrance -------------

Hina: Oh, Makoto! Hey, guess what!

Guess what I found! A pool! There’s a pool here! A POOL! Pool pool pool!

Makoto: You don’t have to keep repeating it, I got it…

Hina: And there’s a ton of  **exercise equipment** in the locker room! Sakura’s going to go nuts when she finds out!

Makoto: Yeah, you’re right about that…

Hina seems way more excited than usual…

Hina: Oh and I guess you need your handbook to get into the locker rooms!

Makoto: Really...?

Monokuma: Really really!

Hina: Uwaah!

Monokuma: If you want to unlocker the locker room…

...you’ll have to swipe your personal  **e-Handbook** across the  **card reader** next to the door.

However, to ensure maximum security within each locker room…

...only a  **boy’s handbook** can open the boys locker room, and  **the same goes for the girls** !

And that’s the bottom line!

Hina: Hmm...but what if someone opens the door, and then someone else sneaks in?

Monokuma: Anyone who commits such indecency will be punished without mercy for their scandalous sexual depravity!

Leon: So is that what the gun’s for?

Monokuma: Exactly, there’s a  **Gatling gun** mounted on the ceiling.

And it will be all DUKKA DUKKA DUKKA DUKKA!

Hina: I bet it would really hurt to get shot by that thing!

Mukuro: It would be worse than that.

Based on the model, anyone who tried sneaking by would have at least three bullet wounds in a single second.

Leon: …

Hina: …

Makoto: …

Celeste: But what happens if someone loans their handbook to someone else?

A boy could borrow a girl’s handbook, and that would get them into the girls locker room, would it not?

Monokuma: Wh-!? That never even occurred to me! To think that someone could be so low, so cowardly, so devilish!

Hmm… Okay, then how’s this sound?

Time for a new rule! As of this moment,  **loaning your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited** .

There! So now nobody can give their handbook to anyone else, right?

You like that? I’m kind of a genius, right? It’s cuz my brain is 100% cotton!

Celeste: I do not imagine that anyone would have lent their handbook out in the first place.

After all, they would likely be held responsible for anything that person might do using the handbook…

Hina: But ya know, you seem awfully concerned with all this locker room security stuff…

Monokuma: It’s cuz all you teenagers are sex-crazed maniacs! You’re at that age you’d try humping a plastic bottle!

So to keep anything unseemly from happening, I have to maintain a rigorous watch!

Celeste: Then in that case, I would ask you keep the same close eye on our dorms.

If some man and some woman decided to share a room, there would be nothing stopping them.

Monokuma: All I care about is protecting the holy image of the school itself!

I don’t care what happens in your private dorms! By force or by cunning, do whatever you want!

Hina: I hate you so much…

Monokuma: Okay, so the new regulation is now in place! See ya!

Hina: Maaan, that stupid bear totally ruined my mood! Maybe I’ll go take a dip to cheer myself up.

Celeste, Mukuro, you wanna come with me?

Celeste: There is nothing I hate more than getting water on my face.

Mukuro: I’ll also pass...this time.

Hina: How come! When you’re in a funk, there’s nothing better than a good swim to pull you out of it!

I’m pretty sure that only applies to you…

Leon: If you want someone to keep you company...I don’t mind joining you.

Hina: Uh, it’s fine Leon. I don’t mind swimming by myself…

But if you want to swim too, I won’t stop you. What about you Makoto?

Makoto: I think I’ll head back to the dining hall. 

We’re supposed to meet back up and I’m curious to hear about what everyone else found.

Hina: Oh yeah... We were supposed to meet up at the dining hall. Man, I guess I’ll have to come swim later.

I didn’t find anything that could be considered an exit. Hopefully the other’s had better luck…

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

Taka: Okay, ladies and gentlemen! How’d it go? Did anyone discover any interesting new anything!?

Hifumi: There’s a library!

Hina: And a pool! A freakin’ pool! And locker rooms filled with exercise equipment!

Sakura: There was not, however, anything resembling an escape route.

Makoto: Yeah...she’s right…

Hiro: No need to feel down guys... I managed to discover something amazing!

The  **warehouse** and  **bathhouse** on the 1st floor of the dorms are now open.

And the warehouse is filled with food, clothes, whatever you want. 

Celeste: Keep in mind, of course, that  **going out at nighttime is still prohibited** . Please do not forget…

Mondo: Okay, and what about a fuckin’ way out of here? You find anything like that?

Hiro: Nope.

Mondo: There wasn’t anything in the warehouse we could use to get our asses outta here? Nothin’?

Hiro: Not that I saw…

Mondo: You fuckin’ people…

Who gives a shit if we have a goddamn pool now!? Or a warehouse, or whatever the fuck!

We’re still trapped in this piece of shit school! We need to find a goddamn way OUT!

Celeste: Now, now. There is no point in taking your anger out on us.

Adaptation is the key, yes? For now we must each find a way to enjoy our current situation.

Mondo: Whatever you say, ya fuckin’ loon…

Taka: For now, let’s just continue our investigation, and let everyone know if you should discover something.

Kyoko: So are we done for today?

Taka: W-Well...yeah, I guess so.

The air seemed to suddenly grow heavy again.

Was that the mastermind’s plan? To give us hope, just to turn around and betray that hope…?

Byakuya: …

\---------- Makoto’s Room -------------

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.

As such, it is officially  **nighttime** .

Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.

Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

We all promised not to leave our rooms during nighttime…

I’m not planning on breaking that promise again, so I guess I’ll just go to bed...


	13. Tea Time

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to raise and shine!

Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

Oh, that’s right!

I wanted to let you know that your e-Handbooks have been  **updated** !

New regulations have been added, so please take a look and enjoy your school life more than ever before!

He must be referring to yesterday… “ **loaning your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited** .”

Makoto: But right now, I need to hurry up and head to  **breakfast** .

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

Hina: Mornin’, Makoto!

Makoto: Good morning… Is everyone here already?

Hiro: Nope! Still waitin’ on Byakuya and Taka.

Makoto: Byakuya’s no surprise, but it’s strange Taka’s not here yet…

Celeste: Knowing Taka, I imagine he is trying to get the King of Tardiness out of bed.

Sakura: I’m sure they’ll be here soon enough. Just be patient…

Celeste: I don’t mind waiting for them, but there is one problem…

Makoto: Which is…?

Celeste: I am thirsty.

Mondo: How the hell is that a problem!?

Celeste: Hifumi, would you make me some tea?

Hifumi: ...huh?

Celeste: Milk tea, if you please.

Hifumi: Wh...why me?

Celeste: Your roundish figure reminds me of the owner of the coffee shop I used to frequent.

That’s your reason…?

Celeste: I can feel my throat drying out. Quickly, please.

Hifumi: O-Okay…

Apparently unable to refuse Celeste’s order, Hifumi skulked his way into the kitchen.

And a few minutes later…

Hifumi: Thank you for waiting!

Hifumi appeared tray in hand, the gentle aroma growing stronger as he approached.

Celeste: Hmhmhm. Finally…

Toko: You c-could’ve made some for the rest of us, you know…

Hifumi: I emphatically decline! You’re not my type at all!

Hmhm… it’s all about the law of causality, basic instinct, act and react!

Toko: Grr…

Celeste: Well then, if you don’t mind…

A small smile played across her lips as she held the tea cup delicately in her hand…

Celeste: ...Wait.

She cocked her head to the side…

...and threw the cup as hard as she could at the wall!

*CRASH*

Hifumi: What the-!?

H-Hey! What are you doing, my little white rabbit!?

Celeste: I HATE this kind of tea!

Hifumi: U-Umm...I don’t understand…

Celeste: Imagine we are at a coffee shop-just any normal, everyday cafe. I sit down, and I order some tea.

They then ask me, “Would you like lemon, or milk?”

Now, further imagine that I replied, “Ah, yes, I would like milk tea, please.”

In this case, along with my tea they may bring me a small container of milk, yes?

But this is not for me! I am among those who prefer the milk to be a part of the process from the outset!

The fragrance is just so overwhelmingly sweet that way…

Adding your milk or lemon right before you drink is like dousing your fries in ketchup-mere condiments!

Whenever looking for a cafe, I first review their menu to see if it offers the proper style of milk tea.

And I cannot acknowledge any “milk tea” that does not add the milk during the brewing process!

If I had to describe our shared reaction to what we’d just heard…

...I’d had to go with “wide-eyed bewilderment.”

Hifumi: Umm...I went through all that trouble to make you that tea...and you wanted me to go even farther?

Celeste: Yes, I realize it can be a bit of a hassle…

Even in cafes that offer proper milk tea, it is always more expensive than simple tea with milk.

It takes more time to prepare, surely, but…

...why even bother creating a menu if you are not going to offer the highest level of quality!?

Hifumi: Well, um...we don’t actually have a menu…

Celeste: That does not matter. Hurry up and bring me what I asked for, swine!

Hifumi: WHAAAAAT!?

O-Okay! Your little piggy will bring it right out!

Celeste: Hmhm. I do so love coercion.

Mukuro: ...

Hina: You were like...a totally different person just now.

Mondo: Yeah, shit… You really went psycho there.

Celeste: Hmhmhm…

I knew there was more to her when I first met her… I’d hate to have her as an enemy.

Seriously, man. She’s one scary chick…

Just then, one of the dining hall doors flew open, and one of the late arrivals came storming in.

But…

Taka: Bad news, everyone! There is a mystery afoot!

Hiro: Huh? What happened?

Taka: It would seem Byakuya refuses to leave his room!

I stood there pressing his doorbell over and over, but he never showed himself.

Makoto: Maybe he just...wasn’t there.

Taka: I’d like to think so. But I’m worried  **something might have happened to him** .

What he meant by that…

He didn’t have to say anything else. Everyone understood exactly what that might mean…

Makoto: I-It might be a good idea if we all split up to go look for him.

Taka: Ah! I was just about to suggest the same thing!

Toko: Stop trying to one-up e-everyone…

Hina: Okay, then I’ll go check his room one more time.

I’m just gonna keep on hammering that button till I get a response!

Sakura: Very well, then the rest of us can go check the rest of the building.

Hiro: Yeah. Before it’s, y’know...too late.

Makoto: …

Anyway we have to just do our best to find Byakuya.

So where might Byakuya have gone…?

Maybe he went to go check out the 2nd floor of the school again…

I decided to go check the library.

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

When I opened the door to the library and looked inside…

...I cried out in sudden surprise.

Makoto: Byakuya!?

Of all the things I imagined, this most definitely was not one of them…

He was just sitting at a desk, reading a book…

Makoto: Hey, uh...what are you doing?

Byakuya: I’m fishing. What does it look like I’m doing?

I’m trying to read. So if you could be quiet...

Makoto: Oh...sorry.

Wait, no-!

What are you doing here? Everyone’s supper worried! We’ve all been looking for you!

Byakuya: Who asked you to do that?

Makoto: B-Because...we’re all supposed to meet up in the morning and eat together. We made a promise!

Byakuya: A promise…?

*Sigh* Can’t I get a second’s peace and quiet around here?

Byakuya snapped his book shut, and slowly stood up, smooth and silent as a shadow.

Meanwhile the others must have heard me yell and started showing up, one after another.

Taka: Byakuya! So this was where you’ve been hiding!

Hiro: The heck are you doin’ here, man?

Sakura: We were very concerned…

Byakuya: Well you had no reason to be. I was just reading.

I’ve never read such a...course novel before, but it might just prove useful at some point.

Hina: Wh-What were you reading?

Byakuya: A  **mystery novel** .

Hifumi: W-Wait, so are you going to use what you’re learning in there to betray us!?

Byakuya: Don’t be stupid.

Makoto: Yeah!

Byakuya: It’s just something to keep in mind.

Makoto: Yea-what?

Byakuya: If I decide to fight, of course I’ll come up with something original.

Otherwise, this game of ours will be totally boring, right?

It’s not often you get to take part in such a high-stakes, high-tension activity.

So if you’re going to do it, you have to make sure it’s entertaining. Mhmhmhm…

His words sent a chill down my spine.

There was an undeniable smile on his face as he spoke.

He looked like he was actually enjoying himself…

Enjoying this deranged “killing game”...

Mondo: What the fuck do you mean, “game”!? That’s fucked up!

Byakuya: Bu it *is* a game.

It’s a game of life or death, which can have only one winner. That’s all there is to it.

Celeste: He is right. It’s a  **zero-sum game** .

Makoto: Huh?

Celeste: It is a part of game theory, a mathematical model.

In game theory, what we are going through now is called a “zero-sum game.”

In this type of game, in order for one person to gain something, another must necessarily lose something.

In other words, it is a situation where participants must compete for position or resources.

Sakura: You mean like...a kind of  **elimination match** .

Celeste: Entrance exams, sports tournaments, job openings-most social interactions fall into this category.

Everyone must scramble to obtain something which is limited. For you to succeed, someone else must fail.

This also applies to the school life we have been subjected to here. In this case…

...our “limited resource” is that only one of us can successfully become  **the blackened** .

Byakuya: So, this game was designed from the beginning to force one of us to try and defeat all the others.

Makoto: Th-That...that can’t be what they had in mind!

Celeste: This is why adaptation is so crucial.

If those who want to escape were to disappear, there would be no reason to continue playing the game.

Byakuya: But why would I want to stop playing? It’s so much fun…

He smiled again as he spoke.

The smile was filled with evil intent. It twisted his face into something not human…

Celeste: It sounds as if you do not acknowledge even the possibility that you may lose, am I right?

Byakuya: Of course.

Celeste: You do not speak like the others. Exactly what I would expect from the Togami heir apparent.

Hiro: ...it’s just normal arrogance, isn’t it?

Hina: You talk like that, but what if you end up dead!?

Byakuya: I won’t. It simply isn’t possible.

Mondo: Who the fuck do you think you are!?

Byakuya: You know, I still just can’t believe it…

Mondo: Believe what!?

Byakuya: That an uneducated, brain-dead, useless piece of garbage like you has survived this long.

Mondo: I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you!

Byakuya: Like I said. I won’t die.

Hiro: You keep saying that, but-

Celeste: Do not bother arguing with him. For him, the concept of losing simply does not exist.

He is the  **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** , after all- a boy raised to succeed from the day he was born.

He considers victory his destiny, and has lived his life accordingly.

Tests and challenges are merely ways for him to stand victorious. Even if it is a life-and-death situation.

...is that not so, Byakuya?

Byakuya: At least one of you seems to understand.

Celeste: It is because I am the same as you. Games are meant to be won.

Byakuya: Are you trying to suggest we’re on the same level? Close that vulgar mouth of yours.

Celeste: Well, well. I do apologize.

Byakuya: Anyway, let me just say this to all of you.

You all need to try harder. If an opponent isn’t going to give it their best, where’s the fun for me?

Leon: Who cares if you’re having fun!

Byakuya: Hmm?

Leon: This isn’t some stupid game. Our lives are on the line here!

Why should we go out of our way to kill our friends?

Byakuya: Friends? Who decided that?

Leon: wha…?

Byakuya: We’re not friends. No, quite the opposite. We’re in competition-we’re enemies.

Leon: But-

Byakuya: But what? Stop trying to force your contradictions on me and just accept what I’m telling you.

You were supposed to be the first victim, remember? You can’t say that we’re all friends.

Leon: …

Mondo: Hey, shithead! You get off on tellin’ people they should have died? You wanna keep sayin’ that to us!?

Byakuya: So you’re back to being friends, huh? And how long do you think that’s going to last?

Mondo: Fuck you!

Byakuya: Is that all you can say?

It’s unfortunate you would waste your breath on such empty gibberish.

Mondo: That’s it! You’re fuckin’ dead!

Hina: H-Hold on! Just calm down!

Mondo: I AM calm!

Hina: How is *this* “calm”!?

Byakuya: Anyway...I don’t have any intention of working with the rest of you any longer.

To cooperate during an elimination game is…

Well, frankly, it’s a waste of time. And I hate wasting my time.

Makoto: Waste of time…?

Byakuya: Engaging in “friendly” group meals is out of the question. Someone could easily poison our food.

And I’d rather not become part of the Last Supper just yet.

Mondo: Quit talking like you’re in a fuckin’ movie or something!

Byakuya: All I’m saying is that, ultimately, you are all free to do whatever you want on your own. Goodbye.

Without a second glance back, Byakuya left.

There wasn’t anything we could do to keep him from going.

His way of thinking was just beyond anything the rest of us could even comprehend.

Hiro: Was he serious about all that...?

Celeste: He was, without a doubt.

Mondo: Well fuck him, then.

Toko: B-But what he said… He might not n-necessarily be wrong…

I mean, can you s-say for sure someone *won’t* poison our f-food?

Hina: Hey, come on! You too, Toko!?

Toko: Well, it’s n-not like anyone would care even if I w-was gone, right…?

Actually, I bet you all *w-want* me gone! You all think I’m d-disgusting!

Makoto: None of us think that…

Toko: You j-just *think* you don’t think that!

Hiro: I know some people like to play the victim, but this is just...totally out there.

Toko: You think I d-don’t know, but I do… you want me g-gone!

And I’m s-sure...the rest of you want the same th-thing, don’t you!?

Makoto: Ah, hey! Toko, wait!

Celeste: Just let her go. Once she gets going like that, there is nothing you can say to bring her back.

Makoto: …

Ultimately, our breakfast meeting came to an end without answering any questions.

Everyone headed back to their rooms…

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

There’s still time left today…

I should go find someone to spend time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter without any significant changes and I'll apologize for that, but these two scenes are important. The next chapter will hopefully make up for this one's lack of originality as it will be the free time events for chapter 2. I hope you'll enjoy them.


	14. Chapter 2 free time events

\---------- Boys Locker Room -------------

Mondo: 22...23...24…25

Just as Mondo was about to start his next rep, Leon suddenly walked into the locker room.

Leon: Yo Mondo, you also here to flirt with girls?

Mondo: What are you stupid? What does it look like I’m doin’?

Girls can’t even get in here anyway dumbass.

Leon: But they *can* get into the pool. And based on Hina’s enthusiasm there is bound to be at least one of them there.

This is a perfect opportunity.

Mondo: Do you ever think about anything besides girls?

Leon: Of course I do… 

I have a musical career to look forward to.

Mondo: Music? I thought you were a baseball player?

Leon: What? Man, I hate baseball!

They make you shave your head and spend most of your time practicing.

I don’t want to spend my life like that!

Mondo: I hear ya, man. We shouldn’t be forced to change ourselves because of society!

The Crazy Diamonds never let anyone tell them what to do!

Leon: Hell yeah! It’s nice to know someone agrees with me.

Hey Mondo, want to come with me? We can be each other’s wingmans.

Mondo: That’s probably not a good idea…

Whenever I get nervous I tend to start shouting.

Once that happens, I tend to get rejected. It’s so fuckin’ bad I’m on a  **ten game losing streak** man!

Leon: Relaaax man. I got this…

All you need is confidence, and lucky for you. I can be your wingman.

Once we find out about their interests, everything else will be easy.

Mondo: We don’t have swim suits though.

Leon: That is what is called an ice breaker, makes it easy to start a conversation without a pickup line.

Mondo: ...alright. 

alright!

Let’s fuckin’ do this!

Meanwhile…

\---------- Pool -------------

Hina: See, what did I tell you! Isn’t having a pool just the best!

Sakura: I can see the appeal. This makes decent training and relieves stress.

Hina: Right! It’s a great way to stay fit and it’s super fun!

Mukuro: It is nice, isn’t it,

Hina: Hey guys! Can I ask what your preferred way to exercise is?

Mine’s swimming of course.

Mukuro: Why the sudden interest?

Hina: I don’t know… I just get a lot of energy.

I used to know this one guy, he was always like, “Hina, you’re like, a  **super spaz** !”

Mukuro: Super spaz?

Hina: Yeah! Like, he’d see me wearing shorts in winter, and he’d say stuff like that.

Mukuro: Doesn’t that get cold?

Sakura: Not when you’re constantly moving. My family has a dojo on a mountain, the cold is just a part of the training.

Hina: Right! If you lose to the cold like that, it just means you weren’t dedicated enough!

So, about my question?

Sakura: Well, personally I’m not a fan of using gym equipment.

I’ve learned through sparring with those who are stronger than me until I became stronger than them.

Mukuro: So you prefer to learn by experience?

I can understand that. Adrenaline can help people push past their normal limits.

Hina: I don’t think there’s a lot of people open to fighting right now. Especially in this situation.

What about you Mukuro? Someone with your reaction time must do *some* kind of training!

Mukuro: It’s not that impressive...

I just wake up early every morning and do the basics. Push-ups, lunges, twists whatever makes it easy for me to move.

Sakura: So you prefer mobility over muscle strength.

Mukuro: You never know when you need to react quickly to something.

Hina: Oh I see, that could work! We can do that before the morning announcement so we don’t break the nighttime rule!

Mukuro: Exactly.

Hina: Hey, do you guys want to get donuts!?

Suddenly…

Leon: Hello ladies… what’s up?

Hina: Hey Leon! Hey Mondo! We were just about to go get donuts!

Mukuro: Wait, you never gave us any time to confirm that-

Hina: “You never know when you have to react quickly to something.”

Mukuro: …fair point.

Leon: Do you mind if we come with you?

Hina: But you just got here...don’t you want to swim?

Leon: Well you see-

Mondo: The baseball star’s an idiot. We came in here to see if anyone knew where to get swimsuits.

Leon: Don’t call me an idiot, you didn’t know either corn head!

Mondo: …what did you just say!?

Leon: N-Nothing...

A-Anyway, we thought the best place to find people who knew where the swimsuits were was the pool.

Hina: I guess that makes sense…

Sakura: You can find swimsuits in the warehouse.

Mukuro: Hiro said there were clothes in there earlier.

Leon: Oh, uh, heh, must have slipped my mind.

Hina: We can show you where the swimsuits are. We were heading to the warehouse anyway for donuts!

Leon: Alright then, thanks.

\---------- Kitchen -------------

Byakuya: …

Hifumi: Ah, Mr. Togami. Do you need assistance with something?

Byakuya: …

Hifumi: Because I am afraid that I have a  **holy edict** to deliver proper milk tea to my master!

Byakuya: What nonsense are you rambling about?

Hifumi: She’s blessed this undeserving swine with such an honor…! I will serve her with all my heart and soul!

Byakuya: I don’t have time for your ramblings, who is the tea for?

Hifumi: Why, Miss Ludenberg of course!

Byakuya: ...so she’s already been making moves.

Hifumi: What was that?

Byakuya: I have what I came for. I’ll be leaving now.

Hifumi: Oh, uh. Farewell then, Mr. Togami.

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

Kyoko: And why should I do this?

Celeste: You are the most unbiased person in the school. Asking you was only logical.

Kyoko: Why not ask Taka?

Celeste: He is, rather against the idea of playing cards. Asking him would only cause problems.

Kyoko: What about Hifumi, he seems to do what you say?

Celeste: Alas, Hifumi is currently making me tea.

Hiro: Come on Kyoko, it’s just something to pass the time and relax. Everyone needs to unwind every now and then.

Kyoko: Your choice of relaxation is rather troubling.

Makoto: We’re not betting actual money, though. It’s just these coins we found around the school.

Kyoko: Alright then. 

...I’ll admit a poker match between you three could be interesting.

But I’m only the dealer until Hifumi brings you your tea.

Celeste: Very well then. Shall we begin?

Kyoko then dealt each person their starting hand.

Celeste: I’ll start the betting at 5 coins.

Makoto: So I just need to double that, right?

Kyoko: Do you not know how to play poker?

Makoto: I know some of the basics.

Celeste: That’s fine. I once won a shogi tournament without even knowing the rules.

Hiro: I thought shogi was supposed to be a strategy game though?

Celeste: Amazing, is it not? My luck when it comes to gambling is simply divine.

But yes, you need to raise the bid to 10 coins.

Makoto: All right.

Hiro: Heh, all in.

Kyoko: All in?

Makoto: We’ve only seen two cards!

Hiro: What can I say, I’m feeling like this will work out for me.

Celeste: Must I remind you that you only have a 30% accuracy rate when it comes to fortunes.

Hiro: So there’s a 30% chance *minimum* I’ll win. You guys in?

Makoto: Wouldn’t that make this a quick game?

I think I’ll fold.

Makoto then gave up his two cards, the king and ten of diamonds.

Celeste: Call.

Kyoko: Really?

Makoto: Why?

Celeste: I believe that everyone is programmed to have either good or bad luck at certain things.

And when it comes to gambling, as I said before, I was programmed to have good luck.

Makoto: That’s it?

Celeste: Whatever more could you have wanted?

Kyoko: Alright, I’m just going to lay out the five cards since you guys are betting everything…

Kyoko then laid out a jack of diamonds, a queen of diamonds, and an ace of diamonds.

Makoto: …

The next card was the ace of spades and finally, the ace of hearts.

Celeste: So Hiro, do you feel confident in your prediction?

Hiro: Of course, man.

Hiro then showed his cards to be a pair of 6’s.

Kyoko: That’s a full house.

Celeste: Ah.

Celeste showed her cards…

There was a 2 of clubs… and the ace of clubs.

Kyoko: 4 of a kind. Celeste wins.

Hiro: Wait, what!

With a sly smile Celeste gathered up all the money in the pot.

It was also at that moment that we noticed Byakuya leaving the dining hall followed by shouting from the dormitory’s hall.

Makoto: What’s going on out there?

Hiro: Probably nothing we need to worry about.

Makoto: But what if it’s serious?

Celeste: I’m sure it’s unimportant, after all I haven’t received my tea yet.

Almost as if he was waiting for his cue, Hifumi suddenly appeared out of the kitchen and gave Celeste her drink.

Hifumi: Thank you for waiting!

Celeste: Ah, now this is proper milk tea.

Kyoko: I’ll take my leave now. There are some things I need to look into.

Hifumi can handle being the dealer for the rest of the game.

Celeste: As you wish, farewell.

Kyoko then proceeded to leave the dining hall, entering into the chaos.

Makoto: I feel like we should find out what’s going on?

Hiro: Nah, it’s probably fine. No need to stress over it.

Makoto: But-

Celeste: We still have a game to finish Makoto. We can always check it out later, right?

Makoto: I-I guess.

\---------- Library -------------

Taka: Toko! Your pessimistic attitude needs to stop!

Toko: What?

Taka: I feel that it is my job as the ultimate moral compass to rectify your mistake!

Toko: My m-mistake!?

Taka: If you think that everyone hates you, then you will think that life hates you!

And then you’ll think it has no meaning!

But life is worth putting every ounce of effort into it! We can not lose hope in this situation!

Toko: I d-don’t think that e-everyone hates me, I know they do!

All my l-life people have h-hated me! You g-guys are no different!

Taka: What? No one here hates you!

Toko: Of c-course they do. Isn’t it o-obvious? Everyone knows that I-I’m a disgusting, u-ugly, freak. 

I thought that would have b-been obvious to a  **g-genius** like you!

Taka: …

Don’t say that...

Toko: Wh-what-

Taka: I’m not a genius. I’m a normal person, just like anyone else.

Toko: Wh-what are you saying? Why are you cr-criticizing me for having a pessimistic attitude wh-when yours is much worse.

Taka: I put a lot of effort into the things I’ve done. So don’t lump me in with those lazy clods who don’t put in any effort at all!

Toko: ...

Taka: It seems I went off topic. 

What I meant to say is that we need to rely on and trust each other in a situation like this. 

We don’t need to be thinking that we’re all out to get one another!

Toko: You heard wh-what they said! We are all out to g-get one another! And I-I’m probably going to be n-next.

Your probably th-thinking that I’m an e-easy target right now!

Taka: What!? That’s not true! 

Why would I kill someone! That goes against all my morals!

Toko: Gah! Now your y-yelling at me! I need to g-get out of here!

Right as Toko opened the door to leave the room was filled with the sound of Mondo yelling about how he knew something was a bad idea.

Taka: ...

It appears that there are more people I need to talk to!

\---------- Main Hall -------------

…

...

Are those e-Handbooks?

…

…

...

??? So that was his secret.

Interesting…

…

I can use this.

\---------- Dining hall -------------

Makoto: So, you’re saying that shouting from earlier was Mondo?

Mukuro: Yes, apparently he got nervous once Sakura asked him to spar.

Makoto: I don’t really blame him, she is the ultimate martial artist.

Mukuro: He then yelled at Leon and stormed off back to the second floor to vent.

Makoto: Well, at least he didn’t punch anyone this time. What happened to Leon?

Mukuro: I don’t really know? He asked about our interests and left shortly after.

Makoto: What did you say?

Mukuro: Hina mentioned donuts, Sakura mentioned sparing, and I mentioned the gun.

So what did you end up doing?

Makoto: Wait, you told him the gun!?

Mukuro: He asked what I was interested in and I gave an answer.

Makoto: I’m starting to see why he left.

Mukuro: Was I not supposed to say that?

Makoto: No, your fine. Leon probably just wasn’t expecting to go from donuts to something that might kill him.

Mukuro: Based on how it’s set up it shouldn’t kill him. As long as he follows the rules.

So what did you end up doing?

Makoto: I lost all my coins to Celeste after playing poker with her and Hiro.

Mukuro: Poker?

Makoto: It’s a card game where you try to have the best combination of cards out of every player.

I can show you if you’d like. But I wouldn’t recommend playing it with Celeste.

Mukuro: Thanks… I’d like that.


	15. The second motive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload. It was supposed to be uploaded a week ago but life got in the way. Fortunately it's out now and with a whole new motive. I hope you all enjoy and the next chapter will be coming out soon. Or at the very least sooner than this one...

\---------- Dining hall -------------

It was around 8 o’clock when it happened…

I was feeling a little hungry so I went to the dining hall.

...

I just wanted to get something to eat.

And now I’m about to get roped into something like this…

Actually, no...I guess I’m *already* roped in.

Taka: Hey Makoto! Perfect timing!

Makoto: Huh? What’s going on?

Mondo: I have a favor to ask!

A favor…? I have a bad feeling about this…

Mondo: C’mon, Makoto. You gotta be our witness!

Makoto: Witness to what…?

Mondo: This guys been talkin’ shit about me since day one. Callin’ me a coward and shit like that…

Taka: You *are* a coward! That’s why you turn to violence to solve your problems!

That’s why you can’t do what society asks of you, why you walk around dressed like that!

Mondo: ...the fuck you say?

You dunno shit.

Taka: You’ve already lost to yourself, but you’re such a coward you don’t even realize it!

Mondo: So what, you sayin’ you’re *not* a coward? You think you’re tougher than me?

Taka: I *know* I am!

Mondo: Okay, then let’s  **throw down** . Prove you got what I don’t got!

Taka: I accept your challenge!

Mondo: So that’s what’s happenin’, Makoto. You gotta be our witness!

Makoto: You’re gonna...throw down? You’re not gonna like...start punching each other, are you?

Mondo: There’s a bathhouse on the 1st floor of the dorms, right? With a sauna inside?

Taka: I see...a simple endurance contest, is it?

We’re going to see  **who can stay in the sauna the longest** , am I right!?

Mondo: Goddamn straight!

\---------- Bath house -------------

Makoto: A-Are you guys really gonna go through with this?

Mondo: Shit yeah!

Taka: He’ll be done in a matter of minutes, anyway. People like him are, without exception, all talk!

Mondo: Bring! It! On!

Hell, let’s  **make things interesting** . Wouldn’t wanna win without a challenge, right? 

Makoto: Interesting...?

Mondo: We’re gonna battle  **with all our clothes on** !

Taka: Th-That’s idiotic! Suicidal!

Mondo: What, you afraid?

Taka: Y-You’re going to regret this!

Mondo: Shut up and let’s do this!

In the end only Mondo went inside the sauna with his clothes on…

\---------- Sauna -------------

Taka: H-Hey, Mondo…

Mondo: What, asshole?

Taka: You can take off your uniform, ya know. Go ahead, I won’t judge.

Mondo: And you can shut the fuck up and mind your own business. I mean, look at you.

Your face is all red. What’re you, one of those goddamn hot spring monkeys?

Taka: I-It just so happens...I was born with a red face…!

Mondo: You don’t have to act all big, man.

Taka: A-Act, you say?

Hahaha! I’m still plenty good to go! I’m so good, I could eat a steaming-hot bowl of soup right now!

\---------- Bath house -------------

Makoto: Are they...okay?

I tried to push my concern aside.

A few minutes passed…

Then a few dozen minutes…

Then an hour…

\---------- Sauna -------------

Taka: D-Don’t you think...it’s about time...you gave up?

Mondo: What about you? You can’t even hardly talk...dumbass.

Taka: Say wh-whatever you want...I’m still totally...good to go! In fact, I’m starting to feel...kinda cold!

Mondo: That’s...prolly not good…

\---------- Bath house -------------

Makoto: H-Hey, uh...guys? I know you both wanna prove how big of badasses you are, but…

...don’t you think you’ve done enough?

Taka & Mondo: Shut up!

Gah...I just can’t win.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m.

As such, it is officially  **nighttime** .

Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.

Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

Makoto: ...Hey, did you hear that?

It’s nighttime. How about we call it a tie?

\---------- Sauna -------------

Taka: In a true competition...there’s no such thing as a tie!

You win, or you lose. That’s...the only thing that matters!

Mondo: Listen to you...you son of a bitch…!

Then bring it on…! I’ll...I’ll push you right up to the gates of hell!

\---------- Bath house -------------

The gates of hell…!? That’s not a good place to push someone!

Makoto: Th-This isn’t good, guys…

\---------- Sauna -------------

Mondo: Yeah, you hear him? Better crawl on back...to your room…!

I’ll let you know how it went...in the morning! Then you can start spreading my...my legend…!

Taka: Come tomorrow morning…

...you’ll fall down in front of me...down on your knees. I’ll show you where to do it…!

Mondo: Big talk from someone...whose face is about to explode…!

Taka: Right back a-at ya!

\---------- Bath house -------------

Makoto: …

Okay, well...g’night then.

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

I really hope those two don’t over do it…

But I’m sure… To the death?

No, surely they wouldn’t go that far.

…

The concern stayed with me as I slowly succumbed to sleep.

…

…

…

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!

Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

Makoto: Morning, huh...?

I hope Mondo and Taka survived…

Worried about the two of them, I hurried to the dining hall more quickly than usual.

And when I entered…

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

Mondo: Bahahaha! What are you talkin’ about, bro?

Taka: Tahahaha! What are YOU talkin’ about, bro!?

Makoto: What...the…?

Mondo: Hey, Makoto!

Taka: Thank you so much for acting as our witness yesterday!

Makoto: Huh? Are they...friends now?

Hina: They’ve been like this all morning. They were all buddy-buddy as soon as they walked in. It feels gross.

Mondo: Feels gross? Hell no. Feels *great*, more like!

Hina: This almost feels like sexual harassment, somehow…

Taka: Forget her, bro. A girl like her just doesn’t get our  **manly bond** !

Friendship between men is stronger than blood! A woman could never understand!

Mondo: What you just said? Bro, that was cool as shit! I should get a tattoo of it!

Taka: No bro, you mustn’t! Your body is a temple, given to you by your loving parents!

Makoto: So, um...who won the contest?

Mondo: Who gives a shit!?

Taka: Yeah, don’t ask stupid questions! What matters is that we took part in it together!

Makoto: That’s...completely different from what you were saying last night.

Sakura: Friendship between men seems very...simplistic. Nothing like what I’m used to with girls.

Hina: Yeah, for real…

All throughout breakfast that morning…

...the room was dominated by Mondo and Taka’s overpowering “brotherhood”...

All in all, it was a pretty unfortunate experience.

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

Makoto: So, what should I do today...?

*Ding dong*

Hmm? Who could that be?

Wondering who had come to visit, I opened the door, and someone forced their way in.

Makoto: T-Toko? What’s the matter?

Toko: Why are you s-so surprised? Am I really that an-noying?

W-Well I already know I’m annoying. I came here kn-knowing that, so...that makes it o-okay…

Makoto: No, you’re not annoying… I just wondered what was going on.

Toko: I have a f-f-favor to ask…

I want you to g-go somewhere with me…

Makoto: And...where is it you want to go?

Toko: W-Well…

...the  **library** .

Makoto: Huh? Are you looking for a book or something?

Why don’t you just ask Byakuya? He spends all of his time in the library, anyway.

Toko: Kh-!

Makoto: D-Did I say something wrong...?

Toko: You’re not a b-b-blabber mouth, right? This h-has to be a secrete!

Makoto: I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, but if you want me to be quiet, I’ll be quiet.

Toko: Then let’s g-go to the  **library** !

Makoto: Okay, I got it, the library…

Jeez, why so pushy?

\---------- 2nd Floor Hallway -------------

Toko: Qu-Quiet! Be quiet when you g-go in!

...Don’t l-let him see you!

She actually *was* starting to get annoying, but I did what she said and gently crept into the library.

\---------- Library -------------

Unsurprisingly, Byakuya was there by himself, absorbed in a book.

Toko: H-He’s here… Ahaha...he’s r-really here.

Okay, M-Makoto. Go talk to him!

Makoto: What!?

Toko: Stop b-being so loud! Just hurry up and g-go talk to him!

Makoto: *You* go talk to him, if you want to so bad…!

Toko: I c-can’t! I don’t want to i-interupt him…!

That’s...kinda crazy.

Byakuya: …

He seems to really be focused on that book. It doesn’t seem like the best time to talk to him…

Byakuya: Hey, you.

What are you even doing back here? I hate even having to look at you.

Makoto: Ah-so you noticed me, huh?

Byakuya: ...Of course. Now hurry up and leave.

And take her with you.

Toko: ... 

Hey, um...Byakuya?

Byakuya: …

Toko: Remember how you said, “ **Don’t be a woman who dominates w-weak men. Be a woman dominated by a s-strong man** ”?

Byakuya: I never said that.

Toko: W-Well, actually, I just thought it sounded like s-something you *might* say…

Byakuya: ...Get out.

And go take a bath. You smell.

Toko: Ngh-!

Byakuya: Don’t make me say it again. Go now, before your entire stench latches onto the entire room.

Toko: O-Okay…

\---------- 2nd Floor Hallway -------------

Toko: …

Makoto: He really dug into us there. Maybe he’s in a bad mood…

Toko: …

She seems super depressed. Did he really upset her that much?

Toko: Byakuya… To go that far…

He must be r-really concerned about me!

Makoto: ...Huh?

Toko: He told me t-to take a bath and everything. He must really care a-about my well-being!

Makoto: …

Toko: Hey, M-Makoto… what do you think?

Makoto: Think...about what?

Toko: Do you think B-Byakuya and I would be...g-good together?

Makoto: Um, well now...I-I don’t really know.

Toko: That’s t-true. There’s really no w-way to know…

But the distance between u-us doesn’t change our love…!

Because as soon as you realize your f-feelings, the love is born. That’s h-how love works!

Makoto: O...kay.

Toko: There m-might come a day when y-you understand. Maybe. S-Someday.

Well...bye.

Makoto: …

All of a sudden, I feel exhausted.

Maybe I’ll head back to my room for now…

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

The moment I made it back to my room I ended up collapsing onto my bed and falling asleep.

…

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Ahem! School announcement, school announcement.

Nighttime is quickly approaching, but before it arrives…

All students, please gather in the  **gym** immediately.

Emergency! Emergency!

Nighttime is quickly approaching? How long was I asleep for!?

I guess that’s not that important at the moment…

Makoto: Gather in the gym…?

Why now all of a sudden?

…

I really don’t like the sound of this…

I have a terrible feeling…

\---------- Gym -------------

Taka: Hmm… Asking us to gather together all of a sudden like this… What could he possibly want?

Celeste: Indeed. What might await us this time?

Byakuya: Hmhmhm. He keeps things interesting, that’s for certain.

Hifumi: How is that funny? Can’t you smile like a normal person once in a while?

Like how the housewife on a classic TV show smiles at the end of an episode?

Hina: There’s something totally messed up with you if you can laugh at a time like this!

Byakuya: Which of us is *actually* “messed up,” hmm?

Hina: Wh-what’s that supposed to mean...?

Byakuya: Nothing in particular. Just admiring, that’s all…

I don’t want to kill anyone. But I also don’t want to stay here, living in blind denial day after day.

I was just admiring how you could live like that and still keep your sanity.

Hina: I’m not in denial…

Byakuya: That reminds me. Remember how you kept talking about how the  **police** or whoever would come help us?

How’d that turn out? It seems to me there’s no sign whatsoever of possible rescue.

Hina: Th-That’s just…

...I wonder what actually happened.

Kyoko: It’s strange, that’s true.

There’s no way the police wouldn’t know about it. We’re right in the middle of a major urban area.

Hifumi: The police suck!

Celeste: On the contrary, the mastermind may be just that powerful, to take control even of the police…

Hiro: Oh, this might not be related, but-

Toko: Then don’t say it.

Hiro: Nope, gonna say it!

It’s about last night. I was near the  **main hall** , just staring off into space.

When all of a sudden…

...I  **heard it** .

Leon: Heard what?

Hiro: A sound that...I don’t really know what it was…

Taka: Wh-what kind of sound?

Hiro: Well like I said, I don’t really know.

But if I *had* to describe it…

...it was like...a  **construction site** , I guess?

Makoto: A construction site...?

Hiro: I mean, I could just be making that up. I only just barely heard anything…

Toko: Then you d-definitely made it up. M-Must’ve just been the sound of the ocean in th-that head of yours…

Monokuma: Say what!? Whatchoo talkin’ about, Toko!?

Monokuma suddenly appeared on top of his podium.

Kyoko: He’s arrived…

Monokuma: What Hiro heard wasn’t the sound of construction…

...but it *could* have been an  **explosion** !

Makoto: Huh...?

Monokuma: Or maybe a  **machine gun** ! Puhuhu… That can kinda sound like construction in a way!

Makoto: What are you talking about...?

Monokuma: Ah-ha-ha! Beyond this point my mouth is zipped, my lips are sealed, I am fully puckered!

It’s a secret little secret!

Kyoko: Fine, then let’s move on to what you *can* tell us.

Why did you call us all here?

Monokuma: You don’t beat around the ol’ bush, do ya!? Ready for me to get to the point, huh?

But before that, you mind if I vent a little?

I’m low on energy these days. My stitching’s even losing all its shine and luster…

I’m thinking, it’s probably because of this ho-hum, boring old everyday life.

I’m looking for something with a little more stimulation, something rife with danger and intrigue!

Listen, can I just be frank?

The next blackened hasn’t shown up yet, and I’m getting booooored!

So, I’ve decided to come up with a new way to  **motivate** you!

Makoto: M-Motivate…!?

Is it another set of videos or something…?

Are you going to show us some demented thing to try and drive us all to murder!?

Monokuma: Drive you to murder!? What a mean thing to say! Just awful!

Taka: I don’t know what you’ve got planned, but we’re not going to kill each other anymore!

No matter what you do, I swear to God we won’t!

Monokuma: Hmm. That’s very big talk. Do your best to back it up okay, okay?

Especially with the new benefits!

Kyoko: Benefits?

Monokuma: Puhuhu. Do I have your attention now?

Yes! For the next 24 hours only, if the blackened manages to  **graduate** ... 

They will be permitted to save one person from punishment and leave the school with them.

Mukuro: Save from punishment?

Celeste: So your saying that two people can graduate from the next murder, yes?

Monokuma: My, aren’t you good at listening. Yes! For one time only, buy one graduation and get another one free!

All it costs is a single  **murder** .

Hina: Who would ever agree to those terms? Murder is still murder!

Taka: She’s right! Your plan is doomed to fail! 

Makoto: We’re not going to murder our friends!

Monokuma: But don’t you want to  **save** them?

Makoto: Huh?

Monokuma: You guys are always glancing at each other wondering who will kill next.

But have you ever considered who’s going to *die* next?

Leon: What?

Monokuma: I’m offering you guys a chance to save someone from this killing game and here you are refusing immediately!

Isn’t there a close friend you want to protect?

Sakura: …

Hina: ...

Monokuma: Someone you consider yourself close enough to call a brother?

Mondo: ...

Taka: …

Monokuma: Or perhaps, a person you believe could do no wrong?

Hifumi: …

Mukuro: …

Toko: ...

Monokuma: Don’t you want to protect these people from becoming the next victim?

You’ve already turned your backs towards the outside world, but can you do the same to the people you see everyday?

Makoto: We haven't-

Monokuma: Wow! You guys must be stone hearted people if you don’t want to kill! 

I was even going to release both sets of hostages if they graduated.

But, no point worrying about that now because you guys are *definitely* not going to kill someone!

Oh well…Bye!

With a sadistic smile on his face, Monokuma receded into the gym’s depths.

Hina: I didn’t know what to expect at first, but...maybe we dodged a bullet on this one.

Byakuya: Are you really that naive?

Hina: Huh?

Celeste: Before this “limited time offer”, if the blackened were to kill someone they needed to deceive everyone.

It was a  **zero-sum game** . But for the next 24 hours, that is no longer the case.

Leon: What are you saying?

Kyoko: They’re saying that for the next 24 hours there would actually be a reason for us to work together to graduate. 

Since both parties would benefit from graduating,  **2 people** could work together on a murder.

Hina: That doesn’t mean we would kill each other? Right?

Toko: Sayaka already k-killed for less.

Makoto: ...

Silence filled the room as we all looked at each other.

It’s true that some of us had naturally started to pair up together...

We all seemed to tense up in a suffocating silence, analyzing each other.

We were all thinking to ourselves who would kill and who would they kill for?

It happened before… but it wouldn’t happen again, right?

The silence seemed to last for ages, draining our morale as we stared at each other.

But then it was shattered by his shouting.

Leon: This is stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Byakuya: What are you rambling on about now?

Leon: This motive, it only lasts for 24 hours, right? Why should I have to fear for my life for 24 hours!?

I’m going to my room, I’ll see you guys after this mess is over!

After giving everyone his declaration of solitude, Leon left the gym and headed off to his room.

Hiro: Hey, that’s a good idea! Why stress about the murder stuff if we can just chill out in our rooms for a day.

Hina: Hey, yeah! We can all just have a chill day to ourselves!

Mukuro: We can all grab food from the warehouse before we bunker down, that way we won’t need to go to the dining hall.

Taka: And there are books in the library to ward off cabin fever!

Celeste: Ah, then I suggest we start moving. Nighttime will be upon us soon and we don’t want to violate the rule, yes?

We all took that as the signal to leave the gym and gather our supplies. 

However, we became so focused on getting our stuff before nighttime began we didn’t notice the people who stayed behind…


	16. The second victim

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!

Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!

I woke up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I was about to leave my room and head to the dining hall when I noticed the collection of snacks I placed on my desk.

Makoto: That’s right, we agreed to stay in our rooms today.

After Monokuma gave us the 24 hour motive we all rushed to the warehouse and library for food and entertainment.

I ended up picking out a book at random without looking at the cover until now.

Unfortunately, if I had, I wouldn’t be stuck here with a book written in a language I can’t read.

Makoto: Why does the library even have books written in French?

And why wasn’t it placed in a special section?

For a moment I contemplated going back to the library to exchange it for another book.

But then I remembered…

...what happened the last time I broke one of our agreements.

\---------- Flashback -------------

_ I slowly open the door to my own bathroom. _

_ And I found Chihiro Fujisaki slouching in the shower with a knife through her stomach. _

_ \-------------------------- _

_ Monokuma: Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation! _

__

_ Sayaka: No no no no no! _

__

_ Monokuma: Let’s give this everything we got! It’s...PUNISHMENT TIIIME! _

\---------- Makoto’s room -------------

Makoto: You know what? I think I’m fine with a day of boredom.

At the very least it’s better than the alternative option.

I end up just going back to sleep without doing anything productive all day.

I hardly even notice the transition into nighttime as I stare at the ceiling in boredom, drifting in and out of consciousness.

…

…

…

???: …

...morn...ing.

...goo...d…

Goo..d...morning…

Monokuma: Good morning!

Makoto: Uwaaaaahh!

Monokuma: Upupu! Nice reaction! I’m glad to see you didn’t disappoint!

Makoto: Wh-What...!? What are you doing here!?

Monokuma: I wanted to spice things up! So instead of a school announcement, I decided to wake you up in person!

Makoto: What the hell for!?

Monokuma: Because it’s fun.

And as long as I’m here, I figured I’d let you hear it right from the bear’s mouth.

Makoto: Hear what?

Monokuma: Are you sure you should be acting this laid back?

I mean, even though  **something happened** to one of your buddy-buddy classmates?

Makoto: What...?

Monokuma: Wuhwuhwuh-what? Your face is all blue, like someone on the verge of death!

Makoto: What...what happened?

What are you talking about!?

Monokuma: Puhuhu! That’s for me to know, and you to find out!

Good luuuck!

Something’s happened to someone…

Is it…? Was it-!?

Makoto: No, it can’t be…

There’s no way someone would…

But...what if…?

No, “what if”s are pointless. Especially now, when…

Makoto: ...The dining hall. I need to get to the dining hall!

I rushed out of my room as fast as I could hoping that I was wrong about what was going on.

\---------- Dining Hall -------------

Hina: Ah, Makoto!

Hiro: Are you okay?

Sakura: Did Monokuma talk to you, too?

Makoto: Hiro, Hina, Sakura, and…

Byakuya: …

Makoto: Byakuya…

You’re the only one’s here? Where’s everyone else?

Byakuya: Either they’re already off trying to verify what Monokuma said…

...or they’ve fallen victim to the “ **something** ” that Monokuma mentioned.

Makoto: The...something?

Sakura: It can’t be… Has it happened again?

Murder…?

After hearing what Monokuma had to say, the worst possibility had forced its way into my mind…

It took everything I had to drive that thought away.

Hiro: S-So if something really did happen… Does that mean someone did it cuz of what happened two days ago?

Hina: It can’t be! That was just a small temporary motive.

Byakuya: “Just” a small motive? Don’t be so sure about that.

Clearly someone felt it was more important than that.

Makoto: Huh...?

Byakuya: To judge someone else’s values based on your own outlook… Do you realize how dangerous that is?

Hina: But we were supposed to stay in our own rooms! I thought we all agreed that was for the best!

Byakuya: Did you already forget? This isn’t a co-op game. It’s every man for himself.

What good does it do anyone to protect someone else instead of grabbing an advantage for themselves?

Hina: Stop saying that already!

Hiro: There’s something wrong with him, for serious. Did he get brainwashed or something?

Sakura: That’s not important. What matters now is that we find out what happened…

Byakuya: She’s right. Let’s split up and begin looking.

Hmhm… The game is afoot.

At that moment we all left the dining hall and began our search.

We didn’t know what exactly we were looking for, all we knew was that we needed to find everyone else.

\---------- 2nd Floor Hallway -------------

I decided to head to the second floor immediately.

Makoto: Everyone else probably already searched the first floor.

I hadn’t seen anyone else since I left the dining hall and a feeling of dread had started to take over me.

Full of uncertainty I started to make my way to the pool area.

\---------- Pool entrance -------------

Huh...?

I began to make my way into the locker room when I noticed something.

The door’s open. But aren’t they supposed to be locked?

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: For this  **investigation** , I have unlocked the doors. Please look around to your heart’s content!

Makoto: I-Investigation…?

Byakuya: Just as I thought.

Makoto: Byakuya-!

Byakuya: Judging from what he said there can be no doubt a  **murder** really has taken place.

Makoto: C-Come on...!

Byakuya: And the locker rooms…

They’re suspicious. Very suspicious, indeed. Wouldn’t you agree?

Makoto: Huh? Suspicious…?

Byakuya: It seems like no one has searched the locker rooms. Let’s start with the  **boys locker room** …

He was muttering, as if talking only to himself.

Without waiting for a reply, he pressed his hand against the boys locker room door…

...and the door swung open without a sound.

In that moment, time seemed to freeze.

\---------- Boys locker room -------------

Makoto: What…?

I don’t know how long it took me to fully comprehend the reality of what I was looking at.

But as soon as I did…

Makoto: UwaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH!!!

A wild, almost primeval scream escaped from my mouth.

The wall was covered in blood spelling out the words “Blood Lust.”

Scissors were scattered haphazardly on the floor.

And slumped up against a wall... 

...Was the corpse of Hifumi Yamada, with scissors sticking out of him like a pincushion.


	17. The second investigation

\---------- Boys locker room -------------

I tried to suppress my screaming, but it was useless.

It surged out of me, like water from a spring gushing out of the ground.

Byakuya, on the other hand…

Byakuya: Most unusual, don’t you think…?

He was totally calm. Almost like he was watching this all unfold in front of a TV screen.

Byakuya: Look. Hifumi’s corpse has been stabbed with scissors we haven't seen before.

And something’s been written on the wall, in blood…

“ **Bloodlust** ”?

Such a brutal way to kill someone… No, this is beyond brutal.

Wouldn’t you agree?

Makoto: They killed him. How could it *not* be brutal?

Byakuya: No, that’s not my point.

This murder is far too  **bizarre** for any everyday amateur to have committed it.

Unlike with Chihiro, this was not a crime of necessity.

It’s almost as if whoever did this... **did this for fun** . You see what I mean, don’t you?

Makoto: ...What?

My head was swimming. I was still reeling, too confused to understand what he was trying to say.

And before I could even begin to clear my head…

Taka: Hey, I heard screaming! Did something-?

...AAAAAAAAHH! Hifumi!?

*Ding dong, ding dong*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered!

After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the  **class trial** will begin!

Makoto: What the hell was that...?

Byakuya: Ah, that’s right. You were unconscious during Chihiro’s, so you don’t know about it.

What you just heard was the  **body discovery announcement** .

Apparently, when  **three or more people** discover a body, an announcement plays to let everyone know.

I imagine it’s so that the search for the culprit can proceed fairly for everyone involved.

Proceed...fairly?

Taka: The body discovery announcement!? Then Hifumi really is…?

Byakuya: Dead, yes.

Taka: D-D-D-D-!

Byakuya: Before you start screaming your head off, go round everyone up. It seems another game has begun.

Another life-or-death game to uncover a killer…

Taka bolted out of the locker room.

As everyone made their way to the scene, it felt as if no time at all passed.

It was like my sense of time had just...taken wing and flown away.

When I finally came back to myself, I saw everyone had the same look of confusion, fear, and anger.

We all just stood there, gathered around Hifumi’s body.

Sakura: Damn… I couldn’t keep him safe…!

Taka: So there’s another victim…

Celeste: Which means we are now in the same position once again.

Mondo: Fuck, man…

What the fuck IS this!?

Leon: It’s brutal! That’s what this is!

There’s scissors on the floor and writing on the wall! Who even does that!

Mukuro: …“Bloodlust”?

Kyoko: I don’t think it’s any kind of dying message.

It’s just too...strange…

Taka: But you know...that thing about writing “bloodlust” in blood… Doesn’t it sound kinda familiar?

\---------- Flash back -------------

Byakuya: The monstrous villain who’s murdered scores of victims in brutally bizarre fashion… 

The word “  **bloodlust** ” was left at each murder scene, written in the victum’s own blood.

Whoever it is, he’s like a ghost. He strikes without warning, and disappears without a trace.

And on the Internet, they started calling him… 

\---------- Flash back -------------

Hiro: Genocide Jack!

**Genocide Jack** … The “murderous fiend” whose grisly attacks were famous all across the country.

The Ultimate Murderous Fiend, creating a reputation of abnormal, downright cruel killings.

Hina: Then this is...some copycat killer trying to imitate Genocide Jack’s “style”?

But...why would anyone do that?

Byakuya: Perhaps...it’s the work of the  **real Genocide Jack** .

Hiro: The real…? Wait, are you saying Genocide Jack is here in the school!?

Hina: Th-There’s no way…!

Celeste: But going so far as to write  **bloodlust** at the scene… I am surprised at their stupidity…

Sakura: I can’t imagine a worse situation than dealing with a stupid murderer…

Hina: Ah-!

Leon: What is it now!?

Hina: Toko!

Hina was pointing towards the entrance to the boys locker room.

Toko: Ah...ahh…

Toko was the last to arrive and now she was just standing there.

Toko: …?

Nnnnnno… Wh-Why…? Why…?

W...h...y…?

WHYYYYYYYY!?!?

*GADUNK*

Hiro: She fainted! That did NOT sound good!

Hina: T-Toko!

Hina rushed over to the collapsed Toko and started trying to shake her awake.

Toko, are you okay!? Come on, wake up!

Leon: Oh yeah… she said she faints at the sight of blood the last time…*this* happened.

Celeste: So she is hemophobic? I imagine she does not watch too many horror films, then.

Hiro: This isn’t a violation of the rules, right? I mean, technically she passed out somewhere besides her room.

Makoto: I think that it might actually be okay. The regulations prohibit “ **sleeping** .” Like, on purpose.

Kyoko: I agree, the fact that Monokuma hasn’t shown up yet confirms this.

Hiro: Ahh, so since she didn’t faint on purpose, it doesn’t count? Gotcha.

Celeste: So that means when Mondo attempted to punch Makoto at the entrance hall he was in no real danger, right?

So there was never any need to worry about it in the first place.

Mukuro: No need to worry…?

Hina: Toko, can you hear me!? Hey, you gotta wake up!

Almost as if she heard her…

...Toko suddenly shot awake.

As in, she literally jumped up from where she was laying.

It was such a strange reaction, I was at a loss for words.

She leapt straight up into the air, changing her stance as she did.

In no time flat, she was just...standing up.

Ignoring the physical contortions she had to go through, her motions where totally haphazard.

Hina: Huh? What?

Toko: Sorry about that. I was just so shocked, ya know? It happens, right? Was I the only one?

Makoto: T-Toko? Are you...okay?

Toko: I’m fine, I’m fine! Kyehaha…!

Whoa is that a dead body!? Hey! Are you dead!?

Kyeehahaha!

Hiro: She must have hit her head *real* hard when she fainted…

Toko: The world has a front and a back, a top inning and a bottom, a sea of truth and a web of lies!

Leon: Am I the only one hearing this? She sounds insane!

Toko: No no no, everything’s fine! At least the stutter’s all gone.

That’s a good thing right!? Kyeehahaha!

Taka: It’s clear to me that everything is *not* fine! Your eyes seem strangely vacant!

Sakura: It might be best if we take her back to her room for the time being…

Hina: I don’t mind taking her, but...could someone help me?

Leon: Well...if you need help I guess I could-

Hina: Taka, could you help me?

Leon: ...What?

Byakuya: Very well. You take care of the girl, and the rest of us can begin the investigation right away.

Can I assume no one has a problem leaving Sakura and Mondo on guard duty again?

Makoto: H-Hold on a second. Rushing to an investigation-

Byakuya: The mastermind isn’t behind that. After what happened last time, surely you realize that.

Makoto: Nng…!

Byakuya: There is no question that Hifumi was murdered by **someone** **among us**.

Isn’t that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma suddenly appeared out of nowhere, smiling with malicious intent.

Monokuma: Right as rain!

But don’t take it as a bad thing. It’s just a fact of life!

Because…

...that’s how  **graduation** works!

Then...it’s happened again?

Is that what you're saying?

That another one of us…?

Another one of us...killed…

...a fellow classmate?

Monokuma: What does that freak you out? You got no balls, you know that!?

Is there nothin’ down there at all? Well, I’ll let you pray to mine if you want.

Actually, I don’t have any, either! Sorry!

Byakuya: Stop monologuing and give us what you came here to give us. You *did* bring it, right?

Monokuma; Hehehe… I sure did, chum!

Allow me to present  **the next Monokuma File** . I know how much you must be looking forward to it!

So please do your very tippy-top best on this investigation!

Hina: Do we really gotta do another investigation…?

Examining the corpse of one of our friends…

Having to suspect all our *other* friends…

I hate this… I can’t take it anymore!

Hiro: I hate it, too!

I-I-I’ve had enough! I’m gettin’ outta here!

Sakura: Where do you plan on going? There’s nowhere to run.

Byakuya: Just accept it already. After all, blood is just a liquid. A dead body is a simple object.

Celeste: You are very...enthusiastic about all of this, are you not?

Byakuya: How can I not be? If we don’t unmask the culprit, we all die.

Makoto: Th-That’s true, but...to jump into it so soon…

Byakuya: What? Do you *want* to die?

Fine, then go off and die somewhere. Right now, go ahead. You’re a waste of space.

Mondo: What was that!

Mukuro: There was no need to say that.

Kyoko: Everyone stop bickering. Listen, there’s some truth in what Byakuya said.

Makoto: K-Kyoko!

Kyoko: If we don’t solve the mystery and find the killer, our own lives are forfeit.

And if Byakuya is right that Genocide Jack is somehow the one who killed Hifumi…

...then unless we do something, more victims could start piling up.

Leon: Who cares about more victims! If we can’t figure out this mess we’re all dead!

Monokuma: Hold on, Hold on. If that’s your worry, you don’t gotta worry any longer!

In any one killing game,  **the guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people** .

Mukuro: I don’t remember that being a rule.

Monokuma: I just came up with it.

I mean, if one person went around and killed everyone, your lovely student life would be all over, right?

Sakura: In that case, why not limit it to *one* person?

Monokuma: Well in a good mystery, you don’t want to miss out on at least the *potential* of a serial killer angle!

Nyoohohoho! Just one would totally murder that possibility!

And while we’re on the subject of rules…

10 points to Miss Ikusaba for her excellent use of fear mongering!

Mukuro: What?

Monokuma: Making it seem like getting knocked out would get you killed, what an excellent way to help breed unease!

You even used that fear to make it seem like you saved a life, what an excellent way to help you breed!

You have my blessing.

Mukuro: What!?

Monokuma: But alas! I can’t let your scheme continue…

Because killing someone by knocking them out would be totally boooring!

Where’s the blood! Where’s the excitement! The fight would be over with just one punch!

I’ll only punish the act of sleeping outside of the dorms! Anything else is fair game! 

Now then, I have a non-boring trial to set up. Farewell, for now...

And with that Monokuma disappeared. leaving all of us speechless as we just stared at a beet-red Mukuro.

Toko: Kyeehahaha! How embarrassing!

Mukuro: I-I’m going to go for a walk…

I’ll investigate when I get back.

Without looking any of us in the eyes Mukuro left the boys locker room.

Celeste: ...Going back to the first thing he said.

I can’t say I understand his thinking, but if we can kill up to two people…

…then one more person’s life could still be in danger.

Byakuya: Which is definitely not good. We need to uncover the culprit before something else happens.

Mondo: YOU need to shut the fuck up!

Hina: W-Well for now, Taka and me are going to drop Toko off at her room.

Toko: Nice! I’m gonna get dropped off!

Celeste: We have no time to stand around here. We must begin our investigation tout suite.

If we do not solve the mystery of who killed Hifumi…

...then we will quickly follow him into the afterlife.

That’s true…

I hate this, but...if I want to survive…

Me and everybody else…

We have to do it.

We don’t have any other choice!

<Investigate>

First of all, I’d better check the Monokuma File to see exactly what’s going on.

“The victim is Hifumi Yamada. The time of death is estimated to be around 9:00 A.M.

The body was discovered in  **the boys locker room** , on the 2nd floor of the school.

The body is covered in multiple stab wounds across the body and an abrasion along the neckline.”

That’s...all it says.

Well...it’s not like there’s any point in complaining about it.

No matter what, I gotta do what I gotta do…

<Monokuma File #2 has been added to the truth bullets>

Byakuya: Hey, Makoto. Do you have a second?

Makoto: Huh?

Did you...need something from me?

Byakuya: Of course. Life without purpose is quite dull, you know?

Makoto: Um, so...what did you need?

Byakuya: I’m going to let you cooperate with me during my investigation.

Makoto: ...Huh?

Byakuya: I’m purchasing your talent. The same talent that gave you an alibi during Chihiro’s case.

You seem to have some limited use. Which is why I’ve chosen you.

You have the honor of contributing to my investigation.

So...you’re inviting me to come with you? You’re doing it in the most arrogant way possible, though…

Byakuya: Now then, shall we get started?

Makoto: B-But…

Byakuya: We need to get moving. There’s no time to be standing around.

Makoto: …

I don’t really know what just happened.

...but it looks like I’ll be working with Byakuya on this one.

I went up to take a closer look at Hifumi’s body...

... And I could feel the life draining out of my own

It’s a dead body…

*Hifumi’s* dead body…

Byakuya: But the more I look, the more strange it all seems. This must be Genocide Jack’s handiwork.

Makoto: Well, but…

Byakuya: But we’re still not sure that he did it. Is that what you want to say?

I wonder about that…

Hmhmhm…

I take a closer look at the body, and there are scissors still stabbing the corpse.

Byakuya: Interesting. These scissors have never been seen in the academy before and yet they suddenly appear when Hifumi dies.

Makoto: Do you think they’re the murder weapon?

Byakuya: I don’t think there’s any question about it.

<Strange Scissors have been added to the truth bullets>

Kyoko: …

Kyoko was taking her time examining Hifumi’s corpse.

She poked and prodded, going over every inch of his lifeless body.

Byakuya: You’re a very strange woman, you know, being able to touch a dead body with absolutely no trouble.

Kyoko: …

She seemed to be concentrating really hard. It’s like she can’t even hear us.

As I take a step back from the body I hear Byakuya call out to me.

Byakuya: Do you see those holes above Hifumi’s corpse.

Makoto: Huh?

I take a closer look at the wall Hifumi is leaning against and sure enough, there are small holes there, almost as if the wall was punctured.

Makoto: Why are there holes in the wall?

Byakuya: Interesting, isn’t it?

<Small Holes in the Wall have been added to the truth bullets>

Byakuya: Now I believe it’s about time for us to move on.

Makoto: Huh? Already?

Byakuya: New clues won’t magically appear by standing around here. We need to check every aspect of this case.

Makoto: Th-That’s true, but…

Byakuya: If you’re satisfied, let’s hurry up and proceed.

He’s so...pushy. I got caught up with the wrong person this time…

\---------- Pool entrance -------------

Byakuya: So this is our next location.

Makoto: Huh? This place is related to the investigation?

Byakuya: Figure it out by yourself. It’s no fun if you don’t, right?

Makoto: …

If I remember right, this  **card reader** is meant to work with our handbooks, right?

Byakuya: Do you have an issue with it? If so, you should take it up with Monokuma.

He said that, then quickly and sharply clapped his hands together.

Monokuma: You called for me!?

Has he been domesticated…?

Byakuya: It seems that Makoto has a question for you.

Monokuma: Sure, what’s up?

Makoto: Umm...well, it’s about this card reader.

Monokuma: Yes, the card readers have all been designed to interface with each of your e-Handbooks!

You can only enter the locker room corresponding to the  **gender listed in your individual handbook** .

Byakuya: And it’s  **impossible for two people in a row to go through** while the door is unlocked, correct?

Monokuma: If there were some sort of erotic terrorist on the prowl…

The ceiling-mounted Gatling gun would initiate a Swiss cheese slaughter!

Byakuya: And the  **school regulations** prohibit anyone from  **lending someone else their handbook** , correct?

Monokuma: Correctly correct!

So then…

That means that only girls can enter the girls locker room, and only boys can enter the boys locker room.

In other words, Hifumi’s body being found in the boy’s locker room means…

Byakuya: Hey, Makoto. I can see right through you.

Makoto: See right...through me?

Byakuya: Allow me to tell you what you’re thinking...

Since Hifumi was found in the boys locker room, the killer must have been able to get in there.

As such, the killer must have been one of the boys. Did I get it right?

Good lord you’re simple.

Makoto: But am I wrong?

Byakuya: You should pay closer attention to the regulations. The answer has been in front of you the entire time.

“Loaning your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.”

Only the act of *loaning* a handbook is prohibited.  **Borrowing someone else’s is perfectly fine** .

Monokuma: Nyohohoho! I would expect nothing less from the prodigal son of the noble Togami family!

So you managed to sniff out the  **loophole** in the regulations!

Byakuya: Knowing you, I would bet you created it on purpose, didn’t you? To add a little more excitement to things.

Monokuma: Kyaaah! You’re treating me like a puny little appetizer instead of the main course that I am!

Now then, since the dead can’t actually talk, they’re not people anymore-they’re things!

Get it? Got it? Good.

Makoto: Wait, hold on… You’re saying that’s a loophole, but…

In order to borrow something from someone, then...that means someone would have to loan it, so...uhh…

Monokuma: So sleepy…

Just listening to you makes me wanna pass out! Be more like Byakuya and get your poop together!

Or else I’ll charge you with criminal negligence!

No more questions! Figure out the rest your own damn self!

Makoto: …

Byakuya: Well, I know you are unfortunately lacking in mental faculties, so I’ll fill you in myself.

Let’s head to the  **main hall** .

Makoto: The main hall…?

Byakuya: That’ll help you understand what’s going on.

<Card reader has been added to the truth bullets>

\---------- Main Hall -------------

We came to...the main hall.

Makoto: So...what are we looking for here?

Byakuya: …

Does that mean I have to figure it out for myself?

I start to look around the room and I eventually spot it.

There’s a mailbox here.

Could there be something inside...?

It’s...an **e-Handbook** !?

No, wait...there’s *two* of them! But what are they doing here?

Byakuya: So, you finally found them.

Makoto: Huh? Did you know these were here, Byakuya?

Byakuya: I happened to find them by chance myself the other day.

It seems there’s a system in place where the  **handbooks of dead students** get “ **delivered** ” to this mailbox.

Makoto: So then, these two handbooks belong to…

...Chihiro and Sayaka?

Byakuya: You can go ahead and confirm it yourself.

I immediately turned on one of the handbooks. And when I did…

Makoto: You’re right! This is Sayaka’s handbook!

Byakuya: Now do you understand? This is the key to the  **loophole** that I revealed earlier.

Makoto: But… Hifumi was found in the  **boys locker room** and both Chihiro and Sayaka are  **girls** .

How would this be the key to the loophole?

<Main Hall e-Handbooks have been added to the truth bullets>

Byakuya: ...

Hm? Hold on a second…

Makoto: What’s wrong?

Byakuya: That’s strange. One of the handbooks…

... **won’t turn on** .

Makoto: That’s Chihiro’s handbook, right?

Chihiro was the ultimate programmer. Maybe she accidentally short circuited it while trying to hack it?

Monokuma: Hey, hey!

Hey hey hey hey hey!

HEEEY!

Makoto: Wh-What…?

Monokuma: That e-Handbook is essential to student life here! Crucial, integral, instrumental, a super big deal!

There’s no way it would break that easily!

Makoto: But it did…

Monokuma: If I say it wouldn’t break, it wouldn’t freakin’ break!

It can withstand up to ten tons of pressure, and it’s waterproof up to a hundred meters, okay!?

They’re also impossible to mess with! I don’t care what Chihiro tried, it couldn’t have done crap!

Oh, but uh...even my amazing handbook does have one single  **weak point** .

Makoto: It does?

Monokuma: But it’s a secret! I wouldn’t want you to go breaking any more handbooks!

Byakuya: Then Chihiro must have broken it somehow without realizing what it’s weakness was, right?

Monokuma: Hmm...hard to say!

You know what I think? I think that their handbook isn’t actually broken!

But you might ask, how could that be!?

Leaving the question in the air, Monokuma disappeared.

Makoto: What just happened?

Monokuma said that it’s not broken. But it’s an undeniable fact that it’s not turning on.

Byakuya: Well, I don’t see any connection to the case, so it doesn’t matter for now.

You think so? Either way, something about it still bothers me…

<Broken e-Handbook has been added to the truth bullets>

Byakuya: Okay then, this should be enough to get things rolling.

Let’s begin our investigation in earnest and track down the true culprit.

Makoto: Yeah, we need to find out who killed Hifumi!

Byakuya: To be exact...not quite.

Huh? Not...quite?

Makoto: What do you mean by that, Byakuya? “To be exact...not quite.”

Byakuya: Certainly I want to reveal Hifumi’s killer, but more precisely…

...I want to discover the  **true identity of Genocide Jack** .

Makoto: Then...you really think…?

You truly believe Genocide Jack is the one who killed Hifumi?

Byakuya: Absolutely. I have no doubt that Genocide Jack is the culprit in this case.

And I have a basis to believe that. I assure you, Genocide Jack is one of us.

Makoto: Is there really proof...?

Byakuya: There’s somewhere I’d like to take you. This will provide all the  **evidence** you need.

Evidence that Genocide Jack is the one that killed Hifumi!

Evidence… Does something like that really…?

Hina: Ah! Hey you two!

Big trouble! Need your help!

Byakuya: We’re busy. Leave us alone!

Hina: But it’s an emergency…! Emergency!

C’mon, please! You gotta help me!

Makoto: Just calm down, okay Hina?

Hina: But...but…! It’s an e-mer-gen-cyyy!

Makoto: An emergency? What happened?

Hina: Something’s wrong with  **Toko** . She’s acting super strange!

Well, I mean...she was acting pretty strange earlier, right?

Makoto: ...What should we do, Byakuya?

Byakuya: Since it’s Toko...I must admit, I’m intrigued.

I suppose we can take a second to see what’s going on with her.

Makoto: Are you sure?

Byakuya: Don’t make me repeat myself.

I...didn’t expect that. I thought for sure he’d just say no, and that’d be the end of it.

Hina: Okay, Okay, come on! Hurry!

Makoto: W-Wait for us, Hina!

Byakuya: It looks like she headed to the dorms. To  **Toko’s room** , most likely.

Makoto: You’re right!

\---------- Dormitory Hallway -------------

Hina: You guys are too slow!

Makoto: I think you're just...too fast...

Byakuya: So? What’s this emergency?

Hina: Well, after what happened in the girls locker room, we left Toko in her room so she could lay down.

After a while, we came back to check on her. Ya know, see how she was doing. But when we did…

...it was weird.

She refused to come out, and she kept saying all this  **weird stuff** .

Makoto: Weird stuff…?

Byakuya: We should try talking to her ourselves.

Makoto: Y-Yeah, good idea.

I may as well give it a shot…

*Ding dong*

The door swung open, slowly and silently.

Toko: …

H-Holy crap…!

An aura of negativity flowed out from behind the door, forcing a gasp out of me.

Toko: ...What?

Makoto: Oh, um...nothing. It’s just that…Hina was really worried about you, holing yourself up in your room…

Toko: Leave me a-alone…

Makoto: Um, yeah, sure thing. But...could you open up, just for a second...?

Toko: …

Won’t a-allow it…

Makoto: Huh...?

Toko: I w-won’t let Genocide Jack have control!

And just like that, she slammed the door in my face.

Makoto: Wh-what was that...?

Hina: She’s been acting like that the whole time. When I rang a little while ago... 

\---------- Flash back -------------

Toko: I’ll d-drive out...the killer… D-Drive out the murderous fiend...

\---------- Dormitory Hallway -------------

Hina: It doesn’t make any sense, right?

I was afraid to leave her alone, so I tried to bust down her door…

...but it felt like something was holding it shut on the other side. I couldn’t even budge it…

Toko was scared enough to even bar her door…?

Does she think the same as Byakuya?

Does she think the  **serial killer Genocide Jack** really murdered Hifumi?

Is that why Toko’s so scared…?

Hina: Whatever it is, I’m really worried about her…

Isn’t there anyone who  **might be able to persuade her** …?

Makoto: Maybe there is…

Hey, Byakuya...you think you could ask her?

To come out of her room, I mean.

Byakuya: …

Sure, whatever.

Hina: Huh? You’re going to talk to her, Byakuya? Wow, I guess you can be nice when you want to!

Byakuya: …

Byakuya stood in front of her door, not making a sound, and pressed the doorbell.

*Ding dong*

After a few moments…

Toko: Leave me alone! You’re all s-s-s-so annoying…

Ah-! Backula!

Byakuya: It’s Byakuya…

Toko: …

I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t k-keep our  **promise** …

But don’t w-worry. Never again…

I…! I won’t let Genocide Jack have control ever again!

And with that, the door slammed shut.

Hina: Even Byakuya couldn’t pull it off…

Byakuya: There’s nothing else we can do. Let’s get back to the investigation.

Makoto: H-Hold on!

Hey, Byakuya. What was Toko talking about just now?

Something about a  **promise** ?

Byakuya: Hm? Oh, I have no idea. Another one of her delusions, I’m sure.

Makoto: B-But…

Byakuya: If I say I don’t know, that means I don’t know. Just let Hina take care of her.

Hina: O-Oh...yeah, okay. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on her.

Byakuya: Well then, let’s go. 

Without waiting for a reply, Byakuya sped away.

Makoto: B-Byakuya!

And I hurried to catch up.

I tried to talk to him several times as we walked…

...but he didn’t even look back, let alone say anything.

He just kept on walking towards his destination.

Finally, his feet brought him to a stop in front of  **a certain room** …

\---------- 2nd floor hallway -------------

Makoto: ...The  **library** ?

Byakuya: Come on, let’s go in.

\---------- Library -------------

Makoto: Umm...is the  **evidence** that it really was Genocide Jack really in the library?

Byakuya: ...Don’t make me say it again.

I start to look around the room when suddenly a door catches my eye.

If I remember, on the other side of this door…

Makoto: It’s the  **archive** , right?

Byakuya: Hurry up and go inside.

Makoto: Oh...here?

Byakuya: It’ll all make sense once you’re inside.

\---------- Archive -------------

Woah! There’s so many books and files.

Makoto: ...And so much dust, too.

Byakuya: I would say there’s enough value in this place to endure the dust.

If you pay attention to your surroundings, you’re sure to discover that value for yourself.

Makoto: There’s so many files stuffed on this shelf. What’s in all these things…?

Byakuya: Those files are...dangerous.

Makoto: ...Dangerous?

Byakuya: They detail all the people who control the world from behind the scenes. Dangerous truth for a commoner.

Makoto: You mean, like...members of the Diet or something?

Byakuya: No, I mean the ones with real power, the  **secret council** controlling everything from the shadows.

If you’re ready to be disappeared for it, take a look. There are some very...interesting people in there.

Makoto: You’re just kidding...right?

Byakuya: Am I?

I-I’ll just let it go for now...

I decided to turn to a different shelf stuffed with files.

Without really thinking about it, I picked one at random.

Byakuya: Ah, you have a sharp eye indeed to select that file.

Makoto: ...huh?

Byakuya: That’s the report of a presidential assassination. The original is kept at the national library.

It won’t be declassified for another thirty years. Are you sure you want to look at it now?

There’s no telling whose crosshairs you might wind up in for peeking at it…

Makoto: …

Without making a sound, I returned the file to the shelf.

There’s a wooden box near the shelf.

Inside the box is an extension cord.

Makoto: It looks like some of the insulation  **has been worn off** of the cord.

Byakuya: That extension cord proved highly useful while I was in the library. 

However due to it’s subpar material I returned it to this box. 

<Extension cord has been added to the truth bullets>

I also notice a  **desk lamp** in the room.

Oh yeah. It’s the same one I saw Byakuya using in the library before.

Byakuya: Do you have a problem with that lamp?

It was here before, then I moved it over there.

It’s too dark over there, so I thought I’d put it to good use.

I spent a little more time looking at the files in the room before I heard Byakuya speak up.

Byakuya: If you’re thinking of looking through any of these, let me give you a little warning.

Those things are filled with graphic, disturbing photos from all kinds of crime scenes.

It’s the kind of thing any normal person wouldn’t ever want to look at. Be careful…

Makoto: Huh? What do you mean…?

Byakuya: All those files there are  **investigation reports related to different cold cases** .

Those are internal documents, for police eyes only. They’re not the kind of thing you’d expect to leak.

Makoto: Oh…?

Byakuya: So? Are you finally starting to understand the true splendor of this library?

The entire reason I was interested in this library...is because of this room right here.

It’s home to  **classified government documents, police records** , things no ordinary person would ever see.

Isn’t it magnificent.

Makoto: This...can’t be real, right?

Byakuya: That’s your guys’ problem. Anything that doesn’t fit into your preconceived reality, you label it a lie.

Makoto: Well, it’s not that. It’s just… It’s not like I totally refuse to believe it, but…

I mean, there’s just so *much*. How could anyone have put all this together?

Byakuya: I suppose it just goes to show just how much power Hope’s Peak truly wields. Or perhaps…

...the mastermind may have wanted to provide us with enough entertainment to keep us from getting bored.

U-Um…

It’s no use. I just can’t keep up with all this. It’s just too unreal…

Byakuya: What’s wrong? You still can’t believe it?

Makoto: What about you? How can you believe it so easily? Things like that are usually impossible…

Byakuya: What do you mean, usually?

Usual? Normal, ordinary, simple? Those words don’t exist anywhere in the real world.

If you don’t understand what they actually represent, you don’t understand the nature of anything.

You don’t pull your punches, do you…?

Byakuya: Besides, what you consider “usual” is based on your common sense, right?

But what makes you think your own “common sense” applies to me at all?

The documents here are genuine. I have reviewed them multiple times so there is no doubt.

Makoto: H-Hold on a second! You’re saying you’ve read all of these documents, and more than once!?

But...all this has to be like top secret, confidential stuff, right? So why…?

Byakuya: My family has a reading room just like this at our home. Ours is bigger, of course. And not as dusty.

Makoto: Huh...?

Byakuya: Members of the Togami family have access to any variety of government-related documents.

That includes foreign powers as well as domestic.

Makoto: H-How is that possible…? 

Byakuya: I already told you, there’s a  **secret council** that controls the world from the shadows.

My family is a member of that council.

And I have within me the bloodline that will allow me to one day bend the world to my will…

But to become a ruler, I must know all levels of this world backwards and forwards.

So whenever I have time, I like to review whatever documents and materials that interest me.

Which is why I can proclaim, without a doubt, that the materials gathered here are  **the real thing** .

This is beyond believing and not believing.

Byakuya is starting to scare me more than the actual mastermind…

Byakuya: And what always interested me the most were the “ **cold case** ” police investigation reports

Reading through those reports has always been a hobby of mine, ever since I was little.

It’s excellent mental exercise. I’ve solved more than a few of those cases just by reviewing the reports. 

And among all of those reports, one of my recent favorites…

...is the  **Genocide Jack** case.

As he talked Byakuya grabbed a specific file from the shelf.

Byakuya: This is the complete case file.

Every single report surrounding the Genocide Jack cases has been compiled in here.

Because there are so many, allow me to quickly summarize the main points.

To begin, there are two notable characteristics in every Genocide Jack murder.

The first characteristic…

...is that at every crime scene,  **the word “bloodlust” is written in the victim’s own blood** .

And the second…

...is that when the victims are murdered, their bodies are  **suspended** with scissors.

“Bloodlust” is written in the victim’s own blood, and the victim’s body is suspended with scissors…

That’s almost the same as what happened with Hifumi!

Byakuya: Save your surprise. The best part is yet to come.

For the second characteristic, where the  **victims are suspended** …

The only ones who knew about that particular fact were members of the police and other higher-ups.

By all accounts, nobody in the media ever found out.

Makoto: Huh...?

Byakuya: In other words, no one on the news, no one online, *nobody* knew about that aspect of each crime.

Only key officials and the killer himself knew about this act of “mounting” the victim.

Now, if you recall Hifumi’s corpse…

While his corpse may have been slumped up against a wall...

...due to the scissors scattered on the floor and the holes in the wall, we can assume he was originally suspended by those scissors.

Makoto: So...how could the killer have  **known about suspending the victim** …?

Byakuya: That’s the key question.

But in fact, the answer is quite simple.

The culprit isn’t a copycat killer… it’s  **the real Genocide Jack** .

Makoto: ...Gh!

Byakuya: That right there is the  **evidence** that Genocide Jack has hidden himself among the rest of us.

Th-then...Genocide Jack really is…

Such a brutal, fiendish killer really is walking among us?

Byakuya: Hmhmhm. Things are really starting to get interesting, aren’t they?

I never imagined a killer with such a reputation would ever become part of our little game.

Now, don’t you think it would be good for you to take a look at what I’ve already seen?

You might just manage to ferret out a clue or two.

If you get down on your knees and beg, I might even show you myself.

Makoto: Umm, Byakuya...about that Genocide Jack case file…

Could you let me see it?

Byakuya: Well, you didn’t beg, but I guess it’s okay this time.

Feel free to look at it in here, but you can’t take it with you.

Byakuya handed me the file, and I flipped through it with tense, nervous fingers.

Suddenly, my hand stopped…

I had reached the page where photos from the scene of each crime had all been collected.

The names of the Genocide Jack’s victims ran on for several pages.

Ken Harada, 32. Tetsuhiro Honda, 17. Shoji Gaku, 23. Kanno Isei, 14. Takeshi Yoshida, 30.

Komatsuna Taro, Takefumi Gono, Uchida Naohisa, Takeshi Masamune, Yuto Yumejima, there was no end to it…

But one thing became perfectly clear as I read…

All of the killer’s countless victims were  **killed and suspended in exactly the same way** .

And at the scene of each murder, the word “ **bloodlust** ” was left in the victim’s own blood.

Byakuya: Now take a look at the next page, and you’ll find another interesting tidbit.

Makoto: The next page…?

Profiling results?

“All of the crimes took place either on weekdays at night, or during holidays, either day or night.

The most common times for the killings to take place was on holidays, in the afternoon.

Based on these facts, it could be suggested that the suspect may be a  **student** .

Evidence suggests that the suspect lingered at the scene, but when they did leave, they were in a panic.

Because an eye witness has never come forward, it’s unlikely there was any external reason for this.

This confused behavior suggests…”

Makoto: “...that the suspect may potentially suffer from  **dissociative identity disorder** .”

Byakuya: The key point here is that the culprit may well have a  **split personality** .

A split personality…? Like the kind of thing you see on TV?

So I’m part of another totally unbelievable story…

But this one is way more unbelievable than anything else up till now.

Or...maybe it isn’t. I dunno, I feel like my mind has gone numb…

<Genocide Jack Case File has been added to the truth bullets>

Byakuya: Alright, we should get going soon.

Makoto: Huh? Where are we going?

Byakuya: Anywhere but here. We’ve finished our business here, haven’t we?

Makoto: Ah, wait! Byakuya!

As usual, Byakuya turned and left without another word. I hurried out of the library to catch up.

\---------- 2nd Floor Hallway -------------

Byakuya: Well...this is where we part ways. I have some things I need to take care of before the class trial.

Makoto: Huh? Just all of a sudden like that?

Byakuya: Come on, enough of your annoying misapprehensions. Did you really think we’d be together the whole time?

Take responsibility for yourself and do something useful. Move the investigation forward on your own.

Well, goodbye.

And just like that, he was gone.

Just as quickly as he asked me to join him, he’d cut me off.

In the end, I felt like I was just some play thing tossed around.

At the same time, I’d uncovered some important clues thanks to him…

**Genocide Jack** ...he’s the one that killed Hifumi!

And that murderous fiend…

...is one of us!

But who is it…? I have to find that out, no matter what it takes.

And to do that, there’s somewhere I have to go investigate one more time…

I have to go back to the crime scene, the  **boys locker room** .

The others might have also found out something useful.

I need to find out everything I can…

\---------- Pool entrance -------------

As I was about to enter the boy’s locker room I noticed someone else entering from the outside.

Mukuro: Oh, ah...Hi Makoto…

Makoto: Hi Mukuro, have you started your investigation yet?

Mukuro: Oh, uh…

I notice that her face is still a little red. 

Then again, the things Monokuma said to her seemed more personal than his normal obscene comments.

\---------- Flash back -------------

_ Monokuma: And while we’re on the subject of rules… _

_ 10 points to Miss Ikusaba for her excellent use of fear mongering! _

_ Mukuro: What? _

_ Monokuma: Making it seem like getting knocked out would get you killed, what an excellent way to help breed unease! _

_ You even used that fear to make it seem like you saved a life, what an excellent way to help you breed! _

_ You have my blessing. _

_ Mukuro: What!? _

\---------- Pool Entrance -------------

Makoto: You're not still thinking about what Monokuma said earlier are you?

Mukuro: ...

Makoto: Don’t worry about it.

So you were a little too cautious. That’s not a bad thing.

And while you may not have saved my life, I still appreciate not getting punched in the face.

Mukuro: Thanks, Makoto…

Maybe you’re right, the extra caution was never a bad thing.

I need to start investigating now, I’ve wasted too much time thinking about this.

Makoto: Yeah, you’re right. I also need to reexamine the crime scene. We can’t die here.

Without saying another word the two of us walked back into the boys locker room...

\---------- Boys Locker Room -------------

...and into a completely different conversation.

Sakura: So because we all took sanctuary in our rooms, this murder was aload to happen.

Kyoko: Yes, not only does no one have an alibi, we also don’t have any witnesses.

Sakura: I see, so the extra caution we took to avoid this murder was turned against us.

Mukuro: …

Makoto: Hey, guys...have you made any progress on your investigations?

Kyoko: Generally speaking.

But I have to get going. I have something unrelated to take care of.

Makoto: Something besides the investigation…?

What...is it?

Kyoko: Nothing you need to worry about. Just concentrate on the murder.

Makoto: B-But…

Kyoko: Before I go, let me give you a piece of advice.

You should examine  **Hifumi’s body** one more time. Thoroughly.

That’s it. I’ll be praying for your success.

With that, Kyoko turned and left the boys locker room.

Makoto: Examine the body thoroughly?

Mukuro: Maybe there’s something we’re not seeing.

Something the culprit is trying to hide.

Heading Kyoko’s advice, Mukuro made her way to Hifumi’s corpse and began investigating.

Mukuro: There are multiple stab wounds along his abdomen as well as some on his arms.

Makoto: That would make sense, according to the Genocide Jack case file Byakuya showed me…

...Genocide Jack would kill his victims with custom made scissors.

Mukuro: Wait! Did you say Byakuya showed you this?

Makoto: Yeah...why?

Mukuro: …

...what else did it say?

Makoto: All of the victims were suspended with the scissors. They would be pinned to a wall.

Mukuro: Pinned to a wall…?

Makoto: Yeah, you can see the holes the scissors made in the wall above Hifumi.

Mukuro carefully looked at the holes in the wall, then back at Hifumi’s injuries.

Mukuro: I don’t think the holes and the injuries were caused by the same set of strikes.

Makoto: Why is that?

Mukuro: Hifumi has no exit wounds. He couldn’t have been pinned to the wall.

Makoto: No exit wounds?

Mukuro: The scissors couldn’t have pinned him to the wall, because there are no exit wounds.

If the scissors were to pin him to a wall they would have needed to go all the way through his arm and into the wall...

Makoto: ...But they didn’t.

Mukuro: Did Genocide Jack ever use any weapons besides scissors?

Makoto: Huh? No, every victim was killed the same way. With the custom made scissors.

Why?

Mukuro: It’s kind of hard to tell because you can’t really see his neck…

...But Hifumi also has  **a crushed windpipe** .

Makoto: A crushed windpipe? How did he get that?

Mukuro: I’m not sure, but it’s probably not from the scissors.

I imagine if you tried to crush something with them you would end up slicing it, leaving a slash line instead.

<Case File Contradictions have been added to the truth bullets>

Makoto: So does that mean the murder wasn’t caused by Genocide Jack?

Mukuro: I’m not sure. We don’t know where the scissors came from after all.

That’s right. Even if the murder, is different the scissors are still the same…

Mukuro: Something else has been bothering me though…

Makoto: What is it?

Mukuro: Can I ask you a question Mondo?

Mondo: Uh, sure…

Mukuro: Has Hifumi ever come by the locker room?

Mondo: Now that I think about it. I’ve never seen his face here and I would come here frequently.

The only people who ever came to this place were my bro, Leon, and myself.

<Mondo’s Account has been added to the truth bullets>

Makoto: So why did Hifumi die here? Did the killer move his body?

Sakura: I doubt anyone had the strength to carry Hifumi inside here by themselves.

Mondo: Yeah, seriously! It would take at least two fuckin’ people to move him between floors.

Makoto: But why did he die here? We were supposed to stay in our rooms yesterday.

Mukuro: We might be able to find out by asking people, but we’re almost out of time... 

It would probably be quicker to investigate  **his room** .

Makoto: His room?

Mukuro: Monokuma said all doors were open during this investigation, that should include our dorm rooms as well.

We may be able to find out why he went to the locker rooms.

Makoto: Alright, let’s go!

What was Hifumi doing yesterday, that’s another important question we need to figure out.

\---------- Hifumi’s room -------------

We quickly made our way back to the dorm rooms where we quickly found Hifumi’s room.

As Mukuro predicted the door was unlocked, and we swiftly entered.

Makoto: Huh, so this is what Hifumi’s room looks like…

Hifumi’s room was exactly like my room…

...except for all the figurines, and the cardboard scattered everywhere.

Mukuro: I thought he would have been a bit more...organized than this...

Makoto: I wonder why he had so much cardboard in the first place.

After looking around briefly I spot a piece of paper on a desk.

“Containment Suit.

Needs: 

to be able to contain someone without them escaping.

Precise dimensions so only one person can wear it.

A standout design that can be recognized.

A place to be stored.”

Makoto: Containment Suit? What is this?

Mukuro: It looks like a blueprint for something to be made.

That’s probably what the cardboard is for.

Makoto: But why would Hifumi have something like this?

And what about that last part?

“A place to be stored.” That’s not something typically found on a blueprint.

Mukuro: I wonder-

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Monokuma: Erm, so ah...I’m getting tired of waiting. Shall we just plunge right in?

It’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for...the  **class trial** !

You remember where to meet, right?

Please go through the  **red door** on the first floor of the school!

Puhuhu. See you soon!

The investigation is over already!?

Mukuro: We should go.

Makoto: But we still haven't figured everything out!

Mukuro: We don’t have time. We can ask about it during the trial.

Makoto: O-Okay then…

<Containment Suit Blueprint was added to the truth bullets>

We left Hifumi’s room and made our way to the red door in silence.

\---------- Elevator room -------------

Monokuma: Ahem, so...is everybody ready to-whaaat!?

Am I blind, or are we missing someone?

Mondo: Yeah, Toko’s not here.

Monokuma: And Toko is…?

Hiro: You really don’t remember...?

Monokuma: Kidding! I’m just kidding. How could I forget that little nutjob?

She’s a crucial part of the class trial this time!

Okie dokie, I’ll go ahead and drag her out here kicking and screaming. Just one moment, please!

And just like he said, a few minutes later…

...he reappeared, dragging Toko behind him.

Toko: Nng...ghh…

I t-told him I didn’t want to, but...h-he forced me! I can’t believe you would d-drag a girl around…

Terrible...! You’re t-terrible!

Monokuma: Whew! So NOW everyone’s here, right?

Okay then, hustle onto the elevator and let’s get this show on the road!

I’ll see you guys down there!

Byakuya: So, shall we get going? It’s time to find out who killed Hifumi.

Hifumi…

Hifumi Yamada…

He wasn’t the easiest person to hang out with, but he was clearly passionate about his work. I didn’t think anyone had a huge problem with him…

But someone decided to kill him anyway…

And that murderer...is one of us.

Someone standing right here…

Makoto: We have no choice, right? We have to do this…

Kyoko: Yes.

I gave a small nod in reply.

With one last deep breath, I walked toward the elevator on shaky legs.

With each step forward, I could feel my heart starting to race faster and faster.

As soon as everyone was on…

...the elevator began to descend.

I couldn’t get a handle on my emotions, couldn’t stop speculating…

\---------- Elevator -------------

The steel box sank with heavy clunking sounds deeper and deeper into the ground.

And as we went deeper, the uneasiness in my heart grew bigger and bigger.

The elevator was unaffected, however, and continued to descend without hesitation.

Until finally…

...it came to a sudden stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one, it took awhile to write and, as you can probably guess, this trial is going to have multiple twists in it and will be an important turning point in the story. Also, something I will point out is that there are truth bullets in this trial that can lead to a character who was a blackened in the original game, being blackened here. I've noticed that when reading other fan work, it's rare to see a previous blackened become blackened again. This story will be different. Regarding trials and who kills who, the only things I won't do are as followed: Leon killing Sayaka, Mondo killing Chihiro, Hifumi killing Taka, Celeste killing Hifumi, Sakura's suicide, and Kyoko/Makoto being framed for the death of Mukuro. As far as I'm concerned, any combination that is still possible and that is not on that list is fair game. Have fun theorizing about the upcoming trial, I'm interested in not only who you think is blackened but how the murder was done.


	18. Update

Hey everyone, if your reading this then your probably wondering where the trial is. In all honesty it will probably take me a couple months to post the next couple chapters. The main reason for this is because I need to focus on school right now. Classes have started to resume and while the ones I am taking are currently online, they are still providing a significant work load. Because of this I am temporarily placing this story on hiatus, but rest assured I will be coming back to it. I'm sorry for doing this, but I'd rather wait to continue this until I can get into a better work schedule. I still have a lot of ideas for how I want this story to play out and I especially don't want to discontinue it on a cliffhanger. My current goal at the moment is to release the next chapter by 2021 which should be more than enough time to finish it. I'll apologize for the wait again when that chapter comes out and replaces this one, but until then I hope you all have a good day.


End file.
